Am I Falling for Kisshu?
by Breezyfeather
Summary: Sequel to The Psychotic Alien that we all enjoy. Ichigo's still stuck with Kisshu, and then he pops up when she's taking a bath in the middle of the night. Now's she's confused because she thinks shes' falling for Kisshu! Will she find her true feelings?
1. Recollections

"**Okay, so Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, number 2! Well, technically, it's just the sequel to the first one that I wrote, The Psychotic Alien that we all enjoy." Breezyfeather says with a grin. Ichigo glares at her while Kisshu also looks rather annoyed.**

"**You promised that they would get her back?" he asks.**

"**Yep. I mean, really, how lame would it be if Kisshu just kept her forever while Tsikiko and the others were sad? Besides, there is much more action if she escapes or something. I will not disclose any more information on this subject, other than the first chapter," Breezyfeather says. "Thanks to all of those faithful fans that have reviewed, by friend Tgbwe especially. I will not disclose this person's real name, but this person is a good friend of mine and they first reviewer on my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. So, Tgbwe, thanks a bunch and know that this is dedicated to you!"**

"**And now, Breezyfeather doesn't own any characters or items from Tokyo Mew Mew. The only character she owns in this one so far is Tsikiko," Kisshu says.**

"**Okay, on with the story. Well, mostly chapter one which I have decided to call "Recollections and Questions." But you already knew that. Now, on with the story."**

Ichigo was crying. Not sobbing, but just letting the tears flow freely. It was night and felt weird to disturb the silence, so she just let out little whimpers when she couldn't hold them in. She didn't dare wail or sob for fear of alerting her enemies to her weakness. She didn't want Kisshu to take advantage of this situation.

She sighed shakily, turning over to bury her face in the pillow. They were staying at an empty hotel suite in Hawaii, the last place that Tsikiko and the others would look for her. The aliens didn't have any money so they just stole the suite. It hadn't been used in a while, judging by the layer of dust that coated everything and the door. Ichigo had tried the door while the aliens were scouting out the apartment and found that it was locked from the outside in. She had had hope of escaping right then, but it was ruined at that discovery. Then, the aliens came back and she was locked in her room. And, of course, there was no window.

She let out a sob into the pillow, thankful that it was muffled. _I don't understand how we could have lost. Or even how I decided that I had to go with them._ Ichigo sniffed, sitting up and wiping her eyes. _I haven't seen my parents in forever. They must be so scared._ A new feeling came over Ichigo and she blinked, her sadness and self pity evaporating.

_You know that you have a choice to be sad, Ichigo_, her mother had once said. _You can either continue to dwell in self pity, or you can banish that feeling. It's your body and your choice, so why not take advantage of it?_ Ichigo wiped the ever persistent tears that spilled over at that memory away, knowing what choice she wanted to choose. "I don't want to be sad," she whispered. "And I can either show them weakness by crying, or give them a hard time. Doing that will probably earn me a few bruises, but it'll be worth it." Ichigo smiled, laying down on her back. "You guys, I'm going to come back to you. You can count in it."

Then, the alarm clock flashed, showing that it was midnight. Ichigo blinked at it and sighed, getting up. She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light, closing the door behind her. She had forgotten since they locked her in here that there was a bathtub in the bathroom. She now intended to take the longest, warmest bath that she could. After all, it had been forever since she had cleaned up.

She found washcloths and soaps, then the shampoo and conditioner by the bathtub. There were white towels on a rack and a white robe on the back of the door. Walking away from the door and turning on the water, Ichigo realized that perverted Kisshu might try to come in while she was bathing. Who knew what he would be doing at midnight(**Like watching her sleep like the perverted stalker he is**), but she didn't want to take any chances with any of the aliens. She turned the lock on the door until she heard it click, and then decided to push the moving towel rack in front of the door so that she would be alerted if anyone decided to sneak in after her.

She was thankful that the bathroom had a thin wall between the door and the toilet, and then there was the tub with a shower curtain. Ichigo placed the washcloths on the side of the tub with the soaps and turned off the water when it was about three inches from the brim. She stripped and slowly lowered her bruised and battered body into the warm water. She sighed in content and closed her eyes, wetting a washcloth and placing it on her face.

"This is so relaxing," she whispered, smiling. She lay there in the warm water for a while, then decided it was getting cold. She drained it slightly and turned the water on again, turning it off when it reached the brim. By glancing around, she noticed a bath bomb on the counter. She got out and retrieved it, then sat back down in the center of the tub. She let it fizz and took in the enticing aroma of strawberries, scoffing at the irony of that.

_Probably Kisshu's doing. That guy... he's so annoying_, Ichigo thought, sighing. And then, a rippling filled the air. Ichigo's eyes shot open and she screeched, spotting just the person she wanted to see. "Kisshu! What the heck are you doing in here!" He smirked. Ichigo bent forward, keeping her torso beneath the cloudy water. _Thank goodness I decided to put that bath bomb in_, she realized, staring in shock at her enemy. She could feel a blush creeping up her face until her entire face was hot.

He didn't seem the slightest bit fazed when he saw in the tub. He took a step toward her and she growled, daring him to take another step. He laughed at her defiance. "Hey there, Koneko-chan," he called out to her, advancing.

"PAI!" Ichigo screamed. Pai appeared in the room. He took one look at the lovestruck look on Kisshu's face and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Kisshu, really?" he muttered, teleporting out. Ichigo sighed in relief, but didn't uncurl from her position. Finally, she stiffly grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into her red hair until it was a grayish lather. She ducked under the water, rubbing her hair until the soap was rinsed out. She surfaced and gasped, taking in air.

She unfurled her wings, allowing them to soak up the moisture. She was surprised that her wings were still white, along with her cat ears and tail. At the mention of cat ears, she remembered one of Kisshu's first nick names for her. "Nekomi-ni-chan," she muttered. "And now he just calls me Koneko-chan." She sighed , recalling many battles and taunting sessions she had undergone with Kisshu. Him stealing her first kiss, pinning her down at the park, him and her wrestling for dominance over the necklace at Zakuro's fashion show... and still others. Him planning to get her away from the others to take her down or take her with him. He had done that more than once before, Ichigo realized.

He had done that when she was sick, when Mint, Pudding, and Lettuce were taken captive in that other dimension, when she and the Mew's first used their Power Extensions, and when she was fighting him for the necklace. He had tried to get Aoyama-kun more than a few times, since he just couldn't get over his jealousy that she liked him. A rush of feelings welled up inside of her with such force it shocked her. She couldn't place some of them, although she recognized a few that she felt for Aoyama-kun.

She thought of her boyfriend, probably worried sick about her, and then realized that his name didn't give her the same rush it used to. Ichigo blinked, trying to figure out when the change had happened. Aoyama-kun was the boy she's first gone on a date with, but Kisshu had been the one to steal her first kiss. _Wait, why am I thinking of Kisshu all of a sudden?_ she wondered. _Sure, he stole my first kiss, but... No, Aoyama-kun is the one I like! I like him, not Kisshu... right?_ She was so confused now. Why didn't Aoyama-kun give her the same rush he used to? It didn't make any sense.

Ichigo sighed, trying to suppress her confusing psyche. "Geez, can't a girl just live a normal life?" she grumbled, rubbing the conditioner in her hair. She grabbed a comb and started pulling it through her hair, easing out the tangles with ease thanks to the conditioner. She sighed again, allowing the soothing warm water to sooth her emotions. _It's so hard, being me. But, I guess it's better me than any one else, considering my situation._ She groaned and let her face drop to her arms. _But why _me? She wanted to know.

Ichigo sank down low in the water, allowing the water to flow over her hair and wash out the conditioner. Then, she sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. She grabbed a bar of soap and moved her wing so that it was slightly in front of her. She gently rubbed the soap on the feathers, watching the dirt that had somehow accumulated on it slowly turn white again. She stood and grabbed the shower head, then sprayed the water over her white wing. It felt strange to her, having never quite experienced water running over her wings.

Once that one was clean, she moved onto the other one. She couldn't reach the feathers that met her back, but they weren't all that dirty anyway. By the time she was finished washing her wings, the bar of soap was gone. She rinsed the soap from her wings, running her fingers through them to make sure that no suds remained. When she was satisfied, she searched for the shampoo again. She rubbed it in the fur on her ears and tail, being gentle when she remembered how sensitive her ears were. She rinsed the soap out of her fur with the shower head and let out a mew. Then, she got up and drained the tub, and lastly shut off the water.

Ichigo stepped out of the tub, grabbing for a towel. She wrapped it around her then pulled her wings in front of her. She grabbed a hand towel and slowly rubbed it along the feathers, then decided she knew a better solution. She searched the cabinets for a hair drier and, after a few minutes of searching, finally found one. She hooked it up and turned it on, letting the warm air caress her wings. It took a while, but in the end she managed to dry the white feathers. She next turned to her hair, which took much less time to dry. Soon, it was flowing over her pale skinned shoulders.

She took into account how long her hair had gotten while she had been with the aliens. It was down past her shoulders by about an inch. She grinned as she realized how nice the long hair felt. Sure, the shampoo and conditioner from the hotel were not the best quality, but it really did a number on her greasy hair considering that the last time she showered was over two months ago.

Ichigo reached for a robe and pulled it on after removing the towel. She had already dried from the amount of time it took to dry her wings and hair. Realizing a problem, she searched for something sharp. She found a pair of scissors in a cabinet(who knew what they were there for. Just the thought made her shudder) and grinned. She laid the robe on the toilet seat and took the scissors. Then, she snipped a long slit down the back, then another, right next to each other. She carefully pulled her wings in and closed her eyes, pulling the robe on. She slowly extended them, then opened her eyes. She rubbed the steam of the mirror and gasped at her reflection.

For one thing, her wings were snow white. They were beautiful, practically radiating their own light. They were contrasting with the white robe, which was about as white as a cloud on it's own. She ruffled her feathers, staring at the wings that she could only dare call hers. Then, she turned her attention to her face and stared. She couldn't believe that this face was really hers. After looking at her reflection before jumping in the bathtub, she was convinced that she had a tan. But, now it revealed that that brownish color had really been dirt and grime. Her face was so pale... but it was pretty. It brought out her hair and eyes more than it usually did. She blinked at her reflection and, had the reflection not blinked back, would have believed that this person staring back at her was nothing other than a shadow, a painting of a finer beauty that was always out of reach for normal girls.

That's what brought her attention to her cat ears. Even they were clean to the point that they practically sparkled. Ichigo smiled at her reflection and flicked her tail, whose bell she had removed before she got in the tub. She grabbed it and tied the ribbon back on, then flicked her tail. The bell jangled and she smiled in contentment. "This is much better," Ichigo decided. "I may be the captive of some psychotic freaks, but at least I'm clean." She found an extra toothbrush under the cabinet and some toothpaste, then quickly brushed her teeth.

"Man, if you haven't brushed your teeth in a long time a good brushing actually hurts," she muttered. "I've gotta convince them to let me take this with me, because if I can't take a regular brush then this is my next choice."

She left her clothes there in a dirty heap. They were tattered anyway. She pushed the towel rack away from the door and turned off the light. She unlocked the door and hesitated. The bathroom might be the only place that she was really safe. She sighed, getting over herself.

"I'm not letting them chase me into hiding," she vowed, pulling open the door. She walked into the darkened room, hands searching the walls for light switches. She found one and flicked it up, flooding the room with light. The first thing she noticed was that there were a few bags from Wal Mart on the bed. She blinked, looking around. She saw the receipt and retrieved it. There was a note on the back.

"_Ichigo, here are some new clothes. Your other ones were so dirty and destroyed, so I figured that you might want some new ones. That also goes for undergarments. Kisshu_." The last part of the message was written sloppily, so Ichigo knew he had been snickering while writing it. She felt her face get hot and cursed herself for blushing.

"That was nice," she found herself murmuring. Her eyes widened. "Since when do I like Kisshu?" she hissed, going through the bags. She found a package of underwear and a few bra's, which made her face get red all over again. What creeped her out was that they were exactly the same size she needed. She shuddered, wondering how they had come up with that. Next, she found a few T-shirts and shorts, as well as two skirts and a dress. She sighed, realizing that they had prepared to keep her for a long time.

"They certainly aren't going to let me go without a fight. Wait a minute. Where did they get the money for this?" she asked no one. She seized the receipt again and gasped. "That's a credit card. Oh, you're kidding me! He stole it." _Like he stole me._ She shook the thought from her mind and chose a blue T-shirt and a pair of turquoise shorts, and some underwear and a bra. She got dressed in the bathroom, taking the scissors again and slicing two slits in the back of the shirt. She had to cut a hole near the top of the shorts for her tail.

When she was finished dressing, she looked at the bed longingly. She put the bags on the ground near the bed and got under the covers, feeling refreshed. She lay on her stomach at first, then rolled onto her side and clutched an extra pillow. She pressed it to her chest and sighed. After a few more minutes, she sank into a quiet, dreamless sleep. She smiled and sighed, then her breathing evened out.

Kisshu watched his kitten from above, since she couldn't sleep on her back. He smiled sadly at her. "Koneko-chan," he murmured, then teleported out to go to sleep himself.

"**Okay, so what did you think of that?" Breezyfeather asks. Ichigo sighs contentedly on the couch, where she is taking a nap. Breezyfeather glares at her and then grins, looking at Pai and Tart.**

"**You guys didn't really talk much in that chapter. Mostly just Ichigo then," she says. Pai nods while Tart floats upside down in the air, staring at Pudding. He grins and she smiles back.**

"**Can I go play with Pudding?" he asks innocently, sitting up. Pai nods and Tart floats over to Pudding, smiling.**

"**I had a request saying to do a schoolyard romance for them. I'm getting to that," Breezyfeather says, watching the two youngest of the teams talk, then go over to the door.**

"**That would be cute," Lettuce agrees, smiling. Breezyfeather grins and turns back to the computer.**

**(When is this plane landing? I keep asking. I've been on this thing for three hours, put the plane back on the ground for goodness's sake! I'm loosing battery on this laptop, darn it!)**


	2. Second Thoughts

"**And now for chapter 2. I am annoyed because my Wi-Fi is being annoying..." Breezyfeather mutters. "Anyway, I'll let you get reading now."**

"**It's about time," Shun says, walking into the room.**

"**NOT YOU!" Shun as a Chibi runs out of the room with a Chibi Breezyfeather chasing after him with her golf club held above her head. Ichigo and Kisshu sweat drop.**

"**GET READING BEFORE SHE KILLS HIM," Runo screams. She blinks. "Wow, De-Ja-Vuu."**

Ichigo sighed contentedly, not remembering where she was. She was still half asleep and was wondering when her alarm clock was going to go on. Then, she rolled over onto her back. The pain shocked her out of her blissful, lucid-dreaming state. She yelped, rolling over quickly and falling off the bed. She moaned, hitting her head on the hard wood floor. She sat up, rubbing her head and grimacing. She blinked, looking around.

Silence. That was the first thing that struck her as odd. She glanced around the room, then slowly got to her feet. She stalked over to the door, glancing back at the clock. It was five o'clock. She slowly pressed down on the doorknob and realized with a jolt that it was unlocked. She tried to keep her hands from shaking with excitement as she pushed the door open. It didn't squeak. She glanced around the darkened room, remembering that there were three other rooms so there was no need for one of them to be sleeping on the couch. But and then again, they might have posted a sentry after her many attempts to escape.

She stepped slowly onto the wood, her sneakers barely making a sound. She managed to make it to the window, since she was worried about the door squeaking. She glanced back and stared especially at the couch. She didn't see a dark form on the couch, but a quick glance around the room revealed three, slinking in the shadows. Ichigo sighed, leaning against the wall. "I know you're there," she called softly, since it felt weird to disturb the silence of the night. One of the figured blinked and cocked his head at her. She noticed the ears, but then realized that his eyes were glowing.

The color his eyes were took her by surprise. They were purple, a color that none of the aliens she knew had. She took a step back nervously. The eyes narrowed and she could almost see a sadistic grin on the person's face. Ichigo bit her lip to hold back a scream. Then, she whirled around and lifted the window. She heard a whoosh, revealing that whoever it was had decided to jump at her. She bit her lip to keep silent and whirled, the syringe he hand in his hand slamming against the wall and shattering. His eyes widened as he stared at her. Her hand was tight against his wrist.

She pushed him away from her with practice thanks to Kisshu. She used his stunned state to her advantage. She dove out of the window, tucking her wings along her spine, and dropped. She unfurled them, rising with a rush of air. Her feet brushed the sidewalk before she could soar up, but she pushed off the ground, gaining an extra boost. She soared off, away from the hotel, praying that whoever it was that had been in the room wouldn't follow. Her prayer wasn't answered, because right then someone careened into her. She hissed, kicking out with her foot.

The person didn't release her and remained silent, turning her to face him. "Who are you?" she gasped. The person smirked and continued to keep a death grip on her. "Answer me!"

"I'm a friend of Kisshu's, is that enough for you?" he asked. She growled.

"Not really."

"All that you need to know is that I'm your enemy," he smirked. A strange feeling came over her and she leaned forward, enticed. The two others that had been with him appeared behind her and he released her, allowing her to snap out of it. She stilled her wings, floating somehow in the air.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want Kisshu to suffer, that's what," the guy hissed. Ichigo's eyes widened and realized that this was no friend of Kisshu's. She never thought that she would ever trust Kisshu with her life, but realized that this was no time for rivalries.

"KISSHU," she screamed at the top of her lungs, and the three aliens started to close in on her. She gasped and dove down, pulling up as soon as she escaped their feet. He hissed and shot after her, making her step up the pace.

She soared above the hotel roof, then dove down again. She careened to the left, then circled the building until she saw the open window. "Kisshu! Help me," she shouted again. She thought she saw movement, but couldn't' be sure at the speed she was going at.

"Kisshu," she cried, changing course again to give her pursuers as hard a time as possible. Then, a certain green-haired alien appeared right in her path. Her face lit p when she saw him and then she grimaced, careening into him. The two somersaulted over and over in the air until finally, Kisshu ended up holding her bridal style. "Kisshu," she whispered. He took one look at her pursuers and hissed.

"Izumi! I should have known you'd come here," he spat. Ichigo looked between the two nervously. The one with the purple eyes laughed. The sound of it chilled Ichigo to the bone, making her feel like she was pulled from her insides. She leaned toward him and Kisshu pulled her back to him, pulling her also out of that second reality.

"You didn't think that you'd actually be able conquer this pitiful world by yourself did you?" the purple eyed boy asked. Ichigo once again felt enticed by his voice and leaned forward, but Kisshu saved her by holding her in place.

"He sent us to give you a hand," one of the other two said, having green eyes. All of them were shadowed, making it difficult for Ichigo to make out their faces.

"Then why were you attacking Ichigo? She's our prisoner," Pai said. Ichigo glanced behind her to see Tart and Pai there, weapons at the ready.

"Well, she was escaping. So I thought we'd give you a hand," Izumi said with a smirk like Kisshu's. Ichigo glared at him.

"Liar," she snarled and Izumi waved his finger.

"Allow me to remind you who has the upper hand in this situation. I believe that it would be us, all of us who originally inhabited this planet," Izumi said in a cocky tone. Ichigo blinked at him, reminded of a certain green haired alien that happened to be holding her. She shrieked and struggled.

"Kisshu, let go of me!" she yelped. He dropped her in surprise and she caught herself with her wings, floating like she had earlier. She didn't dare make a move to escape with this many enemies. She looked from one set to the other nervously, wondering what was in store for her.

"He ordered that you pull back, in fact," the one with brown eyes said. Kisshu and Tart gasped while Pai narrowed his eyes at Izumi.

"If he ordered this, then why didn't he come and tell us himself? He doesn't usually send messengers," Pai said.

"Yeah, well, he decided that this time-" Izumi said, looking thoughtful.

"You're lying," Pai accused him. "I know a lie when I see one. We were assigned to fight together, weren't we?" Izumi looked mad and Pai smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, it's a good thing we showed up. Otherwise your little _kitty cat_ would have gotten away, Kisshu," Izumi snapped back. Kisshu glared at him.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Her door was locked when I locked her in last night. I set an alarm. I can only wonder why it didn't go off."

"Are you saying that I disabled it?" Izumi seemed outraged at the accusation.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Ichigo took advantage of the situation and turned, then willed herself to soar away silently. None of them seemed to notice and then the sound of swords clashing reached her ears. She turned, catching sight of Kisshu and Izumi locked in combat only because of her cat traits. She felt a sudden rush of fear and longing, and both scared her.

"Why am I scared for him? I shouldn't be, he's my enemy!" she muttered to herself. She tried to turn again but her body wouldn't obey her. "Why do I want to go to him?" she wondered. She shook the feeling off and turned, thinking it safe to flap her wings. She did and soared toward the west, hoping that she would be able to reach Tokyo if she kept going. Then, she heard shouts. She glanced back to see shadowy figures pointing in her direction. She gasped and turned forward again, adding a burst of speed.

"They can't catch me! No, I'm not letting them," Ichigo cried, spreading her arms and shooting forward.

Kisshu and Izumi looked up at Tart's warning.

"She's getting away!" Kisshu gasped and dropped his daggers, then teleported away. Izumi stared, then followed. Pai and the others followed next, but not by teleporting. They flew.

_No. I can't let them catch me again. I've been their prisoner for too long. Not again!_ she shouted in her mind, closing her eyes. Then, words flew to her. "Mew Mew Tsubasa Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" Light wrapped around her and she smiled, throwing her arms into the air. Her transformation was completely different. Instead of her tutu she wore a white leotard that had a piece of pink cloth hanging from the sides, attached to hip guards made of silver. The pink rings appeared on her arms, allowing white fabric to trail from them. Her boots were the same, as was her pendant, but her wings shortened to the length of Mint's, but still white and had individual feathers. She posed like usual and the transformation realm dissolved, allowing her to look for her enemies.

Kisshu and Izumi were both floating a few yards to her left, staring in shock. Ichigo turned to Kisshu, glaring. "I'm done being you're prisoner," she declared. "I've been stuck with you long enough. I'm finished." That's when she realized that her feelings totally betrayed that. The hurt look on his face made her heart constrict, but she resisted the temptation. She turned, her wings carrying her toward her destination.

"Oh no you don't," Kisshu shouted. He threw something after her and it ensnared her ankle. She gasped, being pulled back. She glared down at him, seeing that he was holding a rope of some sort. _Where'd he get that_? She wondered. She pulled her leg in, trying to resist Kisshu.

"Let go," she yelled.

"You're mine! Not any one else's, got it?" he shouted at her. Ichigo's feeling betrayed her again and her gaze softened. He was in one of his crazy states and didn't notice, holding her fast. "Aoyama is not going to take you from me, you hear me? You're MINE! Your friends and parents don't hold a claim on you anymore. I claimed you when I kissed you that first time, now you'd better accept it!"

"He claimed me... what?" she gasped, remembering when he had said that recently. Izumi smirked.

"You mean he hasn't explained it to you?" Izumi called, looking like he was about to spill a dirty secret. Ichigo looked at him fearfully.

"No."

"Well then, allow me," he smirked. Ichigo gulped. "When one of our males exchanges a kiss with the female, it means that he and the lady are linked. They cannot seek another person. That kiss forms a bond that it unbreakable, and if they are unfaithful to each other that bond will cause the other member of the relationship to go crazy for the other, usually resulting in homicide," Izumi said with a chuckle. "Eventually, the other member of the relationship will begin to feel the same feelings, but with less intensity." Ichigo's eyes widened in fear as she recognized what he meant.

"I can sense that you are beginning to have second thoughts about Kisshu," Izumi said smoothly. Ichigo bit her lip and shook her head desperately while Izumi laughed. "Don't try to deny it, I can taste it from you. You are so innocent, and yet you fight. Why is that?"

"Because I have an issue with innocents being killed," Ichigo snarled. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Since when are your people innocent? Last time I checked they robbed us from our planet."

"You left. And it wasn't this generation! It happened thousands of years ago!" Izumi blinked at her and then smirked.

"Either wall, all of your people are guilty of something. They live on this planet, this once beautiful planet, and they waste it. They are slowly killing it, and for what? We're the good guys here. We're trying to save your planet from the destruction, and intend to re-populate it with our own that will take better carer to it," Izumi said with a smile.

"By killing those that already inhabit it?" Ichigo snarled back. Kisshu laughed and their heads snapped toward him. "What's so funny?"

"You think that you're pals here are so innocent. Let me tell you this. If they were so innocent, then why do they continue to throw away you're planets health?"

"We're trying to stop it!"

"Obviously you aren't doing a very good job. Face it. You are throwing it away. And there is nothing that you can do to stop us from taking what is rightfully ours," Pai said, appearing nearby. Ichigo caught sight of Tart and the others and knew that defeat was inevitable. She growled and tried to escape again, but narrowly missed Pai's attack. Words floated to her and she grasped them.

"Winged Strawberry Bell," Ichigo cried. Her winged bell appeared.

"Don't let her attack," Tart yelled.

"Ribbon Strawberry Flight," Ichigo shouted, catching all of them in her beam. They all yelled in pain and Ichigo took advantage of the situation to dive into the trees on the edge of the town. She tore through the plants on foot, finding it harder to crash through branches that would obviously lead a trail. She dive through bushes and brambles, not caring if they stabbed her face or scratched her arms. Escape was the most important priority. She skidded around a tree and got her foot buried in mud. She groaned but shook it off, then kept running.

Her lungs ached for air and her legs burned, but she knew that if she didn't keep going she would be caught. The transformation dissolved and she bit her lip, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. She searched for places that she could hide, but then she found herself at the edge of the forest. She stopped, panting, and looked behind her. There were no signs of pursuit, which she found odd. "I'd better find a phone. Maybe I can disappear here." Ichigo took off onto the town, flattening her ears and curling her tail up to her body. The bell's sound was muffled, but it still jangled.

Ichigo noticed a costume store nearby and took a look at the trees. They were palm trees, much to her dismay. She blinked at them, then slowed. She caught her breath outside just to be safe from attracting attention in the store, then ducked inside. She let her ears pop up and her tail hand limp so that it seemed as if it were a costume. The clerk glanced at her and started to open her mouth, then recognition flashed in her eyes and she looked away. Ichigo smiled. _It worked! Maybe if I find a headband then I can make this even less obvious._ She wove in between the many shelves and finally found what she was looking for, as well as a ten dollar bill on the floor. She picked up the American money, her heart sinking.

"Watashi wa..." she murmured. _I'm still in America?_ She sighed and walked slowly over to the clerk. That's when she heard sounds of a commotion.

"Has a girl with red hair come in here, with cat ears and a tail?" someone was asking. Ichigo's eyes widened. They were already hot on her tail, so to speak.

"I have a policy that we don't disclose information about our costumers to the public, sir. But, I will give you credit for the effort used on that costume," the clerk said in Japanese. Ichigo cocked her head, wondering why that voice was so familiar. She heard a growl.

"Look, I just wanna know where my sister went, okay?" he snapped. Silence.

"Well, if it's your sister... no, no red haired girls wearing cat ears and a tail came in here," the clerk responded, sounding abnormally perky. Her pursuer hissed and stomped out of the store, allowing Ichigo to sigh in relief.

"You can come out now, Ichigo-chan," someone said. Ichigo looked up, her bell janglin in surprise.

"Matte... Margaret-san!" Ichigo realized(**My OC from ****The Psychotic Alien that we all enjoy**).

A laugh. "Yep, you got it right, Ichigo. Come on, we've gotta get out of here," she said. Ichigo wove around the corner and nodded at her friend. "Whoa! Are those wings?" Ichigo blushed, extending them. Margaret's eyes widened.

"They're a pain in the butt," Ichigo muttered. "And they're still after me."

"I could tell. Come on, I'll take you to my car. We're still in California, in the same relative area. I think that changing locations to something too far from here would have alerted your friends, so they didn't move that far. But, it worked out pretty well for us, now didn't it?" Margaret asked. Ichigo nodded.

"When we get to my house we'll make it look like that's a Halloween costume. Then, you dress up in something so casual that it can be considered a costume, but it has to be white, like you're an angel trying to hide in an everyday world," Margaret said, leading Ichigo into the back after flipping the sign to closed.

"But Kisshu knows my hair color and even how I smell, which is kinda creepy but true," Ichigo protested as Margaret threw a tarp over her. "What are you doing?"

"Disguising you. I have to carry you to the car in the tarp so that it looks like I've got a parcel of some kind. Okay, now just stiffen out as a board and don't talk. If I get attacked, don't move or try to save me, got it?" Margaret ordered.

"But what if you get hurt?"

"You can't reveal yourself!"

"But-"

"Promise me!"

"Fine. I promise that I won't move," she said.

"Good. Now, hush." Margaret picked her up lengthwise and Ichigo stiffened out. Margaret walked over to the door and pushed it open with her foot, then turned sideways and walked through it. She gently laid Ichigo on the ground and opened the back door of the car. She lifted Ichigo again and put her inside, then closed the door. Ichigo curled up in a ball and pushed the tarp out of her face so that she could breathe. Margaret sat down in the drivers seat and closed her door, then started the car.

"Ichigo, this is gonna be a rough ride for you since you aren't sitting in a seat. Try not to move to much and keep the tart over your head,but leave your mouth exposed so you can breathe, okay?"

"I hear you," Ichigo reported, covering her strawberry red hair with the blue tarp.

"Okay, the answer to your earlier question. I have temporary hair die. I'll dye your hair silver, okay? It'll wash out in the shower, or at least that's what it says on the label. It'll stay in for two weeks, really, so that outta be enough cover. Once you get away, buy a hat. Oh, and I'll let you borrow some of my perfume, which smells like lavender."

"Okay, you seem to have this a little too planned out," Ichigo said. Margaret laughed.

"I got bored at home and I was always thinking of you, so I came up with a bunch of possible solutions. I had originally intended for you to be a deva, but obviously that isn't gonna work now."

"Right..."

They rode in silence for a while, and Ichigo kept herself occupied by looking out the window. She gasped when she saw Kisshu floating alongside the car, but not looking in the window. Ichigo ducked under the tarp just as he looked into the car. She prayed that he would just see a tarp, but God didn't seem to be paying her much mind. She heard him shout but kept herself still. It took all of her self control. She closed her eyes desperately, but then the car careened to the left. Ichigo yelped, the tarp revealing her face.

Her eyes and Kisshu's locked for a split second, hers full of fear and desperation, and his full of anger and relief. "Margaret!" Ichigo screamed.

"I know, he found us," she cried. She tossed a gun to Ichigo, who took it in shock.

"How many of these things do you have?"

"Just three. I like to use twin guns," she explained. "Just pull the trigger to shoot, the safety's off!"

"You have the safety off on this?"

"Just shoot!" Ichigo pointed the gun at Kisshu nervously and aimed to his left, then pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed by him and he stared at her in shock. Her eyes pleaded with him and she aimed to the right this time, making sure not the hit him at all. She fired again, being thankful for the silencer. He seemed to realize that she was missing on purpose and teleported inside. He was so close now.

She pressed the barrel of the gun to his chest, her hands shaking. "Please Kisshu," she whispered. His gaze softened and she lowered the gun slightly.

"Koneko-chan," he murmured, cupping her chin in his hand. She was still, looking into his beautiful amber eyes. He looked...sincere. Kind, even. She didn't struggle and a blush creeped up her face.

"Kisshu," she whispered. He loved the way she said his name and smiled.

"You really don't hate me as much as you used to, do you?" he asked with a kind grin on his face. Ichigo hesitated, but his tone won her over.

"No, not as much." His eyes widened in shock, and then a true smile grew on his face.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Ichigo slowly nodded, still feeling hesitant. He leaned in to kiss her, and she let him. He pulled back, a smile on his face.

"Come back with me," he whispered to her. Ichigo shook her head and smiled sadly, the first smile that Kisshu had even gotten from her. His heart constricted and the all familiar anger at her refusal ignited again. He struggled to suppress it, succeeding for once. "Why?"

"Kisshu, you ripped me from my friends, from my family. You can't expect me to come with you wherever you want to take me," Ichigo murmured. Margaret had gotten out of the car and was shooting, but Ichigo and Kisshu didn't pay attention. "If we weren't enemies, we might have had a chance. But not now."

"Ichigo..." he murmured. Ichigo smiled at him sadly.

"I know I'm not getting out of this. I'll come with you willingly this time. I don't feel like getting some bruises," she said quietly. "But I do know that that purple eyes guy is bad news."

"Ichigo, he said that you escaped. But I know I locked your door, I did it myself," Kisshu said.

"It was unlocked. I walked to the window, thinking I would try to escape. Then, I looked back. I saw three people there and I thought that it was you, Tart, and Pai, but it was really Izumi and his two pals. They chased after me and Izumi said that he wanted nothing more than to see you suffer," Ichigo explained hurriedly. Kisshu's gaze darkened.

"He's bad news alright. I want you to be careful when he's around," Kisshu said quietly, Ichigo's feelings managing to keep him under control.

"Kinda like I do when you're around?"

Kisshu smiled at that remark.

"Yeah, like you do when I'm around."

"No problems there." She smiled at him sadly again and sighed. "Let's go."

"Okay." He pulled her to him in a hug and she slowly wrapped her arms around him, then pulled back.

"Let's make it look like I'm struggling, okay?" she whispered. He nodded, turning her. He put one arm gently in front of her neck and she grabbed it with her hands, making it look like she was trying to escape being choked. "Okay." He teleported and she did, too, right outside the car. Margaret stopped shooting then and dropped her guns, while Pai and Tart smiled in triumph. Izumi smirked, as did the other two.

"Good job Kisshu. Now, time to get back," Pai said. Kisshu moved his arm and picked her up bridal style, and she let him. She smiled sadly at Margaret, showing that everything was fine.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Margaret shouted as Kisshu took off into the air. Ichigo shook her head.

"Tell my friends that I'm fine, okay?" she called. Margaret stared at her, then nodded. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Kisshu's neck. She leaned against him, noticing for the first time that he smelled... nice. Woodsy, kinda like pines, and lemons. She drank in his scent and sighed, sensing his happiness.

In a few minutes, they arrived back at the hotel. Kisshu flew through the window carefully and then laid Ichigo on the couch. Ichigo yawned and curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow to her chest. Just before she slipped into sleep, however, she heard Pai's voice.

"God job, Kisshu. She'll be easier to manipulate now," he said. Something pricked her arm and she jerked, waking for an instant. Then, someone placed a cloth in front of her nose and mouth. She gasped, drinking in the sweet scent. She struggled, but he drug was already getting to her. She went limp and her vision went fuzzy, but the one thing that was clear in her line of sight was Kisshu's face. He was smirking at her. Ichigo's eyes flashed many emotions right then. Betrayal, shock, sadness, and disbelief. She seemed angry at herself, Kisshu realized.

Then, Ichigo sighed, her eyes closing and her body going limp. Kisshu sighed, regretting his decision. But, he knew that now he would win against her friends. Ichigo would soon be his only.

"**Okay, chapter two done. I'll call this one 'Second Thoughts'," Breezyfeather decides, staring at her computer screen. "Sorry it took me so long to update. I got no Wi-Fi at the airport and then, of course, my Wi-Fi broke. Good thing I went to the library to post this. Free Wi-Fi rocks!"**

"**Ichigo is sleeping again," Kisshu said nervously.**

"**Did you use the chloroform again?"**

"**Uh..."**

"**YOU IMBECILE!" Kisshu teleports out.**

"**Tsikiko, go get him!"**

"**It would be my pleasure," she smirks, following.**

"**Runo, do me a favor and make sure that Shun and Dan haven't escaped again, okay?"**

"**Sure." Breezyfeather sighs.**

"**It's fun being me."**


	3. Hidden Plots

"**Okay, so chapter 3. When I finish writing it I'll decide the name," Breezyfeather says.**

"**Where is Kisshu?" Pai asks.**

"**I don't know," Izumi says. His purple eyes gleam and his short silver hair moves with his head when he glances at Ichigo. Ichigo stares at him, taking in his outfit. He has a close fitting tank top and a cape, and he wears his hair in a similar style to Pai's(I think that the hair styles have something to do with their rankings. Kisshu has two and he's the leader, Pai has one and he's the smart one and strategist, and he's second in command, and Tart has his hair in pigtails because he is the lower rank of the group). The shirt and cape are made of black material, while his pants are made of something blue. He leans against the wall, his eyes meeting Ichigo's.**

"**I think he ran off somewhere. Maybe he's plotting with Shun and Dan," Zakuro says Ichigo slaps her head and groans.**

"**I'll find out. Be back in a flash... literally," Runo says, dissolving into light and shooting into the air vent. Seconds later, they all hear a yell. "Kisshu! Get back into the room! Dan, Shun you idiots!" Kisshu appears in the room, looking angry.**

"**Read on," Runo says, poking her head out of the air vent.**

Ichigo moaned, the chloroform headache making her head throb. She was curled in a ball on her bed, or at least as much of a ball as she could be when one leg was chained to the bed. Her hands were on the sides of her head and she was lying on her side, trying to make the pain go away. She sighed shakily, accepting that it wasn't going to recede.

She sat up, gritting her teeth at the pain. Glancing around revealed that she wasn't in her room. Instead, she was in the living room of the suite they were staying in. Pai was sitting in the kitchen, attempting to cook, but Ichigo could smell and see smoke. She groaned. "Pai, you're going to make the people downstairs realize that someone's staying here. They have smoke detectors that go off and are wired to the lobby," she said. Pai jumped, turning and glaring at her. "Then they call the suite, and if you don't answer they'll call the fire department, and even if you do answer we'll end up in big trouble."

"I disabled the smoke detectors before we came here," he said, expressionlessly. A loud ringing proved him wrong.

"Did you? Either answer the phone and the police come, or don't answer it and the police come with the fire department that will tear the place apart to find out what caused the fire, and then they figure out that we were here. Either way, we gotta leave," Ichigo said, crossing her arms. Pai looked really mad, and then Kisshu and Tart poked their heads out of their rooms.

"What's with the alarm? Are we getting invaded?" Tart asked.

"No, I set off the smoke alarm," Pai growled.

"The girl's got a point. We've gotta clear out fast," Izumi said, appearing. Ichigo glared at him and he smirked. Kisshu glared at Izumi and Ichigo grinned.

"Nice to know that we have something in common, doesn't it, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked coldly. "We both hate Izumi. And I have something in common with him. I hate you." Kisshu looked hurt and then looked away angrily.

"Kisshu, grab her. We've gotta go," Pai said, shrugging on a backpack that was undoubtedly filled with hypodermic needles. Ichigo shuddered and Kisshu appeared by her side. He worked silently and quickly, chaining her feet together and then taking a piece of rope and wrapping it around the base of her wings. Ichigo winced in pain as he did this and he looked her sadly.

"You can glide like this, but you can't flap," he said briefly. Ichigo looked at him angrily and, at the look on his face, felt a twinge of sadness. Her faze softened, making Tart stare. Then, the phone started to ring.

"Uh oh. You might wanna answer that... or maybe start a real fire. They'll get everyone out in time," Ichigo said, looking at Pai. He nodded, tipping the contents of what he was cooking onto the carpet where a fire instantly sprang up. Ichigo's eyes widened as the flames shot up, making Pai jump backward.

"That might not have been the best idea," Ichigo muttered as Kisshu pulled her, gently to her feet. Kisshu picked her up bridal style and quickly dashed to the window.

"Why aren't we teleporting?" Izumi asked.

"Because I have a twin that can track the coordinates of anyone who teleports, that's why," Ichigo snapped at him. Kisshu smiled at her and she blinked at him, then allowed a small smile back. Kisshu jumped out of the window and soared upward, Pai and Tart following right after. A shout made Ichigo and Kisshu look down.

"Ichigo!" It was Margaret.

"Margaret-san," Ichigo murmured, looking down at her. Margaret looked distraught.

"Ichigo! Why aren't you putting up a fight?" she screamed. Kisshu slowed, staring down at Margaret. Ichigo wondered the answer to that, too.

"I..."

"Because she knows that if she struggles, she get's hurt," Izumi called, smirking. A staff appeared in his hand, tipped with a sharp blade. Ichigo gasped as it was pointed at her. Margaret pulled out her twin guns and pointed them at him.

"Margaret-san," someone else shouted. Ichigo's eyes widened as she recognized her boss.

"Shirogane-san," she cried, leaning toward him. Kisshu tightened his grip on her and she winced, staring down at her blond haired boss. Lettuce was by his side, as were the other earth-bound Mews.

"Where's Minto? Tsikiko?" Ichigo murmured, searching the ground. She couldn't pick them out of the crowd that was evacuating the hotel. Izumi and his comrades moved in front of Pai, Tart, and Kisshu. Tart dove down to taunt Pudding while Pai remained above to keep an eye on Kisshu and Ichigo. Then, when Pudding attacked, Izumi and his pals dove down to give Tart a hand. Ichigo heard a small chuckle from above and a familiar voice penetrated her mind.

_Ichigo, don't move. Get ready to fly,_ Tsikiko said. Ichigo didn't flinch or anything, just blinked in surprise. Kisshu gave her a weird look, and then gasped in pain. He dropped Ichigo, who fell with a scream. She unfurled her wings, but like Kisshu told her she couldn't flap. She glided slowly down.

"Tsikiko," she cried, looking up.

"Ichigo!" Tsikiko called. Ichigo arched her back, falling. She gasped and then the words came to her mind again.

"Mew Mew Tsubasa Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" Ichigo was enveloped by light and then emerged from it as Mew Ichigo.

"Tsubasa Strawberry?" Tsikiko gasped, distracted from her attack on Kisshu. Ichigo grinned because now her wings were free. She soared over to Tsikiko and grinned, then dove down toward Izumi for some much desired revenge.

"Winged Strawberry bell," Ichigo said. She grinned and slowed, doing a flip. "Ribbon Strawberry Flight!" Izumi gasped and dove to the side, but was caught in the blast. Ichigo smirked at her victory and Mint smiled. But, their happiness was short lived. Kisshu teleported in front of Ichigo and cupped her chin in his hand. She blinked at him and stared into his eyes.

"As much as I hate him, I love you more. Come on, come back with me," he whispered to her. A surge of strange feelings poured though her and she hesitated, making Shirogane stare at her in shock. Mint and the others froze, making the aliens turn to see what was going on. Ichigo and Kisshu stared into each others eyes, both completely captivated. "Come on, Ichigo," Kisshu coaxed. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to betray your trust. Please."

Ichigo hesitated, forcing her eyes from his. She glanced down at Shirogane, who looked desperate, and Margaret, whose knuckles were white from clutching the guns. Her eyes flitted over her teammates on the ground, who also looked desperate. Pudding was staring up at Ichigo with such an intensity that Ichigo was surprised, and Lettuce looked determined to see her in safe hands. Zakuro looked mad that she was hesitating and Ichigo smiled slightly. She looked up at Mint and Tsikiko, who were hovering above her. Tsikiko wanted Ichigo to come back, Ichigo knew, and Mint seemed like she would kill to have Ichigo come back. Ichigo smiled as she thought about Mint, how she always assumed the rich-girl act to hide her true feelings. And then Ichigo thought of Kisshu.

Kisshu. Thinking about it revealed more positive traits than negative, Ichigo realized. He cared about her, he had amazing sword fighting skills, he fought hard for what he believed. And he would stop at nothing to keep Ichigo safe, Ichigo now noticed. All this time he had been fighting for her heart and for his people, who he seemed to put first for everything. Ichigo could now see that if they were on the same side, he would protect her to his last breath. Ichigo stared into his beautiful amber eyes, seeing all of this with new clarity. She sighed and smiled at him. His face lit up and his eyes questioned her as he took back his hand. The hesitated for a moment more, then nodded.

"I like you, Kisshu. But that doesn't mean that I'm going back with you this time," Ichigo said quietly. Tsikiko heard those words and stared in shock. She pulled back from him and made a beeline for Tsikiko, but Kisshu was too quick for her. He grabbed her around the waist, tight. Her wings were pressed against his chest so hard that it hurt and she whimpered in pain. He grabbed her wrists with his hands and eased up on the pressure on her wings. Tsikiko cried out for her twin while Ichigo struggled half halfheartedly. She knew that Pai and Tart were coming back up.

"Tsikiko, keep Pai and the others away," Ichigo cried. Tsikiko nodded and she and Mint fired attacks at the two aliens who were trying to make their way up to Kisshu.

"Kisshu, listen to me," Ichigo whispered.

"I'm all ears."

"If you would stop being so aggressive and maybe let me go, I might go on a date with you. Might. But, if you let me go then you put your mission in jeopardy. I know you care about your people, so I know I won't be getting out of this unless my friends beat you. But, even though I kinda like you right now, keeping me captive won't bring that relationship any further," Ichigo said, knowing in her heart that it might not be true. Kisshu was silent, and since Ichigo couldn't see his face she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Then, his grip on her wrists tightened and she grimaced, hissing. She struggled, pushing against him. His grip didn't slacken. "Let me go, Kisshu," she gasped.

"No, Koneko-chan. I know you'll just betray me to that looser, Masaya. So, I'm never letting you go," he said in her ear. Her eyes filled with tears.

"No, that's not true," she cried, closing her eyes hard. "I don't feel the same about him anymore. You're winning this fight, Kisshu!" He froze, allowing Ichigo to wriggle out of his grip. She soared a few feet away, then turned and looked him in the eye.

"You mean it, Ichigo?" he whispered. Ichigo nodded, wiping her eyes. "You're not lying to me?"

"I'm not lying, Kisshu," she whispered back. "But right now, I need to be with my friends. You took me from them, so now I really want to be with them. You understand... right?"

"Oh, we understand. But, we can't just let you go, you little sneak. You'll be a hindrance to our plans," Pai said, appearing behind her. She gasped, glancing back. She tried to get away by going forward, but Izumi blocked her path.

"TSIKIKO," Ichigo screamed. Tsikiko careened into Izumi from behind, making him slam into Ichigo, who in turn hit Pai. She gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of her and they all started to fall, but Tsikiko grabbed Ichigo's hands and pulled her from the two. "Tsikiko!"

"Come on, there's not a lot of time," Kisshu said, taking her arm. "Tsikiko, I can use an encrypter to block them from locking onto your coordinates. You can get Ichigo to safety!"

"Why should I trust you?" Tsikiko asked warily. Ichigo grinned at the green haired alien.

"Because I trust him." Kisshu's face lit up so bright that you could see him from a million miles away.

"Arigato, Koneko-chan. That means a lot," he said to her. Then, his gaze hardened. "Go, before they recover. I'll follow close behind, hurry!" Tsikiko nodded, reaching out to grab Mint. She grabbed on and nodded at Shirogane. Then, Tsikiko teleported while Kisshu held out his hands, a blue glow emanating from them. Then, they were in Tokyo, with Kisshu by their side. They were at the cafe, where Akasaka stood.

"Ichigo! Mint, Tsikiko! Oh no, Kisshu followed you, get away from there," Akasaka shouted. Ichigo laughed.

"Don't worry," Ichigo called, soaring over to him. He blinked at her in confusion.

"I hate to say it, but if it weren't for him, Ichigo would still be with those creeps," Mint said, giving Kisshu a wary glance. Tsikiko grinned and threw herself at her sister.

"Ichigo Nee-chan!"

"Tsikiko Nee-chan," Ichigo smiled, wrapping her arms around her. Mint smiled at the two and joined in on the hugs while Ichigo smirked. "You really do care." Mint froze and pulled back, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up. She scoffed.

"No, I don't. I'm just happy that I have my leader back. Tsikiko, you have to go and help the others. I'll stay with Ichigo," Mint said, changing the subject. Kisshu watched the exchange with humor in his gaze, keeping his distance so that Tsikiko and Mint wouldn't attack him. Ichigo looked at him as Tsikiko teleported away and grinned.

"Thanks, Kisshu," she said. Mint stared at the two of them in shock.

"It was no problem for my Koneko-chan," he said with a grin. She smiled at that.

"I think that you might wanna get away from here. They expect that this is where you've gone," Kisshu said. Ichigo realized that he was right.

"Yeah, because I've been trying to get here all along. And now that you've got others with you this is harder. Akasaka, do you know how to get them off our trail?" Ichigo asked frantically. Akasaka looked wary of Kisshu, but thought about it.

"Yes. But, it'll cost us as well," he said. Ichigo looked at Mint, wondering if the risk was worth taking.

"What's the risk?" Mint asked.

"We'd have to destroy the transmitter that Pai put in her," Kisshu said. Ichigo stared at him.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Akasaka said, dumbfounded. Kisshu looked nervous.

"When she was out, Pai put something into her bloodstream. I'm not sure what exactly, but I do know that it allows us to track her. That's how we found her so easily when she escaped the other day and found Margaret," Kisshu said.

"That's why you didn't come after me right away!" Ichigo exclaimed. Kisshu nodded at her. She groaned, sinking to her knees. She buried her head in her hands, realizing that they must already know her location. Kisshu looked at her sympathetically and moved to comfort her, but the glare from Mint stopped him.

"Uh, Keiichero-san**(Did I spell that right?**)**,"** Kisshu started, "I can screen the signal for a while, but you have to extract it as soon as you can." Kisshu's hands began to glow, and then Ichigo did, too. She looked up, surprised, and then Tsikiko returned with Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Shirogane.

"Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding cried, throwing herself at Ichigo. Ichigo laughed and hugged her back while Lettuce and Zakuro hung back, confused by Kisshu's presence. Kisshu noticed and sighed. Shirogane immediately jumped in between him and Ichigo, and started to say something, but Kisshu cut him off.

"I'm helping her, not hurting her, okay?" he said irritably. Zakuro looked at him, distrust showing in her eyes, while Lettuce still seemed unsure. Shirogane stared at him, also looking distrustful, and glanced at Ichigo. She nodded at him and he looked back at Kisshu.

"You make one move to hurt her and the Mew's will kill you, you understand?" he said, staring Kisshu in the eye. Kisshu nodded.

"Shirogane, we're going to have to analyze her as soon as possible. Pai injected something that transmits a signal from Ichigo to him. We have to extract it," Akasaka said. Shirogane blinked at him, then helped Ichigo to her feet. She looked back at Kisshu, who followed them quickly.

"Does he have to come?" Shirogane asked warily.

"Yes. He's blocking the transmitter." Shirogane sighed, opening the doors to the cafe. They quickly descended the stairs and entered a dark room.

"Ichigo, I need you to go lie down over there," Akasaka said, pointing to a bed. Ichigo nodded, walking over to it. She stretched out on it, closing her eyes. Akasaka pressed a series of buttons and then a machine near Ichigo started to hum. She fought to keep still, the humming making her nervous.

"Just stay still, Ichigo. It'll be over in a second," Shirogane reassured her. She bit her lip, and then the humming stopped.

"You can move now, Ichigo," Akasaka said. Shirogane peered over his shoulder at the computer screen while Ichigo got up. Tsikiko sat down next to her on the bed and grinned.

"We're sisters!" she said, hugging her. Ichigo smiled and hugged her back.

"Later I'll introduce you to my parents," Ichigo promised. "Sorry, _our_ parents." Tsikiko's face lit up even brighter than it already was.

"Okay!"

Kisshu watched the exchange with a smirk on his face, but no one noticed since his face was shadowed. _Pai, we'll get the data soon. And then, she's mine for good._

Meanwhile...

Pai smirked, checking out the data he was receiving. One of Izumi's comrades—Jet—was looking over his shoulder and taking in the info. Pai could see the dark room under the cafe, the Mew's, and then the view shifted, revealing Kisshu's shadowed form. His hands were glowing, allowing Pai to see what Ichigo saw. He smirked again, pressing commands into the keyboard.

Yes, he had injected something to track Ichigo's signal, and the aliens did have the power to block it if they wished. But, that wasn't what Kisshu was doing. They had injected a decoy that Kisshu would tell them was the transmitter, and by the time they extracted that Kisshu's work would be done. He had to keep the glow up long enough for the effects to be permanent, otherwise their plan would fail. But, he knew it would take a good couple of hours for them to extract it. And by then, it would be permanent(**I guess I said that twice. Oh well, it sounds more dramatic this way. That just totally ruined the moment, didn't it? Whoops.**)

It had been their plan from the beginning to keep Ichigo with them long enough for her feelings toward Kisshu to change, so that she would trust him enough to allow him within a twenty foot radius of her. Otherwise, the work that Kisshu was doing wouldn't succeed. He had to be close in order for Pai to observe her surroundings and monitor her heart rate. Basically, he could see everything that she saw, hear everything that she heard, and even see the rate that her body was functioning. She was his tool, and she wasn't even aware of it.

Pai was very satisfied with his work. He leaned back in the chair, watching with a chuckle as Shirogane called all of the Mew's over and glared at Kisshu, telling him to keep back. Ichigo walked over to him and stared at the screen, all of the information displayed unable to be processed by her, but perfectly clear to Pai. He grinned at his work and how well it was paying off.

"Good work, Kisshu. Soon enough, she'll be back with us. And she won't have any choice this time, than to obey us," Pai said softly.

"**Wow, I am very happy with how that turned out," Breezyfeather says, leaning back in her chair. Ichigo stares at her in horror while Kisshu and Pai smirk. Jet looks indifferent while Izumi lazes around on the couch. Tart is sitting with Pudding while Lettuce is talking about something with Zakuro. Mint, Tsikiko, and Shirogane are having an argument which Akasaka observes with a sweat drop on his head. "And I think I'll call this one... Hidden Plots. That's good!"**

"**How can you be happy with that ending? I'm practically their puppet!" Ichigo protests, her mind still on the subject of the story's contents. Kisshu smiles and leans toward her.**

"**How about a kiss to make that hurt go away?" he offered with his usual smirk. Ichigo glares at him.**

"**Pervert! I told you I'm not comfortable with that!" she screeches, pushing him away. He laughs and floats up to the ceiling.**

"**Breezyfeather seems to disagree."**

"**I don't care! I only put up with it in the story because Breezyfeather asks me too. And she gives me chocolate covered strawberries made by her dad, who's a chef!"**

**Kisshu looks down at her, a pouting expression on his face. "Oh, go away! Just stay away from Dan and Shun, because if you two are around each other we all know that chaos will ensue," Ichigo snaps. Kisshu smirks and disappears.**

"**He's going to help Dan and Shun," Runo mutters, while Ichigo interrupts with, "I know." We all know what I mean by that, right? Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate it! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but the stupid wi-fi here is down(STILL!) and I can't get on the internet unless I go to the library, where they say that there is free wi-fi, but then it says "Use at your own risk". I mean, really! Sigh. **


	4. Reunited

"**Okay, so now it's chapter four. Thanks again for all of your encouraging reviews, I am really appreciative," Breezyfeather says. Kisshu is floating up near the ceiling, where Ichigo spots him.**

"**Kisshu! Get down here," she shouts. Kisshu smirks and doesn't move. She turns to Izumi. "Do me a favor and get him down here so that I can beat him with a golf club."**

"**It would be my pleasure," Izumi says. He takes off, shouting at Kisshu. **

"**Hellooo... Wake up or I KEELL you!" something says. Ichigo looks around to see Tart messing with a Droid cell phone.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I'm changing Breezyfeather's wake up tone. Now, it's Achmed: The Dead Terrorist from Jeff Dunham," Tart says. Ichigo and Breezyfeather stare at him. "What?"**

"**Just because I woke up my sister with that thing doesn't mean that I want to wake up to it," Breezyfeather says slowly. Tart shrugs.**

"**It's still funny."**

"**SECURITY!"**

"How much longer until it's permanent, Pai?" Tart asked. Pai is looking at the screen, observing what Ichigo sees. Right now, Shirogane and Akasaka are both working on a solution while, in the corner of Ichigo's vision, he can see Kisshu still glowing. He doesn't look even the slightest bit drained.

"Just an hour longer. But those two are so smart that they're going to come up a solution in a few minutes. I can see their data," Pai said, taking in the many calculations that they were working on. Izumi and his pals were resting in a different room while Tart tried to get Pai to do something that would entertain him. Tart sighed out of boredom. "If you want something to do, why don't you go to Earth—somewhere _away_ from the Mew's—and steal me some cookbooks. I can't cook earth food for my life so I think I should learn."

"Fine. It's better than staying here."

"Go to a market in Hiroshima or somewhere, as long as it's _nowhere near the Mew's_."

"Fine, fine, I heard you. I'm not deaf you know," Tart grumbled, teleporting away.

"But you might as well be," Pai muttered, turning back to the screen.

**Back with the Mew's...**

"Ryou, I think I've got it," Akasaka said, pointing to the screen. Shirogane looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Input the code and then we'll turn it on," Shirogane murmured. Akasaka's fingers flew over the keyboard and then the machine near Ichigo hummed to life again. She yelped in surprise and looked at Shirogane. "Lie down again, Ichigo. We're going to get this out of you." She nodded stiffly and stretched out on the bed as the ring passed over her. Kisshu had given them the code of the decoy, so now the plan was in motion. Kisshu's work was now done, but he kept up the glow so that it would look like he was still trying to block the signal. The ring passed over her two, three times, and then it stopped.

Akasaka and Shirogane looked very pleased. "It worked, Ichigo. Kisshu, you can stop that now."

"Fine by me," he said, lowering his hands. The glow died around his hands and Ichigo, who sat up.

"So now they can't track me?"

"They shouldn't be able to," Shirogane said. She grinned and turned to Tsikiko.

"Do you wanna meet your parents?" Tsikiko looked so much like a child on Christmas morning that it was uncanny. She nodded and Ichigo grinned at her. Then, Ichigo's grin faded and she looked uneasy. "I've been missing for so long... what will they say?" she murmured, looking down. Lettuce and Mint exchanged glances and walked forward.

"Ichigo, we'll come with you," Lettuce said quietly. Mint nodded, and then Pudding did, too.

"Pudding will come with Ichigo-oneechan so that she doesn't get upset na-no-da," Pudding exclaimed. Ichigo smiled at them sadly and they blinked at her.

"I think that this is something that she must face alone," Zakuro said. They all turned toward her, even Kisshu. "These are her parents, and they are the ones that matter the most to her. And, they don't know about all of this business." Shirogane and Akasaka gasped, exchanging glances. Ichigo and Tsikiko froze, staring at each other. Their transformations had already worn off, but for each of them, the wings remained. And Ichigo's cat ears and tail also were visible, and now they drooped in defeat.

"They'll never accept this," she muttered. Tsikiko looked defeated, then something seemed to strike her. She blinked and then turned her gaze to Kisshu. Ichigo sensed this and looked to him, too. Mint and Zakuro turned, facing him, and then Lettuce and Pudding. Shirogane and Akasaka were staring at him expectantly, which he realized by turning.

"What?"

"You helped this happen to Ichigo. How do we fix it?" Mint said, glaring at him. He looked nervous, glancing around at all of them. How would he fix this?

**Meanwhile...**

Pai slapped his head. "Dang, that's a flaw in the plan." Jet stared at the screen over his shoulder.

"Kisshu's coming up with something," he said. Pai looked at Kisshu on the monitor, who was indeed coming up with something.

**With the Mew's...**

"Well, they're your parents, right?" he said. Ichigo and Tsikiko nodded, unsure where this was going. Kisshu looked uncomfortable. "Well, if they're your parents, then they should accept you the way you are, right?" Ichigo looked at Tsikiko, then back at Kisshu. She couldn't believe that he was being so sensitive.

"Yeah. That's usually how that works," Lettuce said slowly. "Don't you know that?"

"Uh, not really... My parents left me at the military academy because of the ability to teleport that I have. Izumi and the others have it too, but needed more training before they could come on the job," Kisshu said awkwardly. He looked like a scared little boy now, and Ichigo's heart constricted. "I never met them, so I don't know how it's supposed to work." Ichigo looked at him sympathetically.

Slowly, she got to her feet. Tsikiko looked her in confusion, but Ichigo didn't seem to notice. She took tentative steps toward Kisshu, who had turned away and was looking at the opposite wall. She took another step while Mint stepped forward, one hand out, but Zakuro grabbed her arm and shook her head.

Ichigo stood directly behind Kisshu and hesitated, curling her tail. Then, she touched his shoulder. He turned toward her, blinking in surprise. Then, she grabbed his hands and spoke with her eyes. He seemed to get the message and his eyes widened slightly, then she pulled him into a hug. Shirogane and Akasaka's mouths dropped, as did Pai's where he was staring at the monitor. Her heart was beating fast, but not hard enough for Kisshu to feel it. Mint and the others looked on with open mouths while Tsikiko stared in disbelief. Kisshu was frozen, held in place by her warm embrace. Kisshu smiled and returned her hug, but his movement startled her and she jumped back in shock.

She stared at him and he stared back, then smiled. This was a genuine smile, not one of his everyday smirks saved specifically for her. Ichigo blushed and looked away, then curled her tail again. The bell dinged and she jumped, then sighed. "You're right, Kisshu. We're gonna have to hide until we get there though... unless Tsikiko teleports us," Ichigo said, looking at Tsikiko. She nodded, but then looked unsure.

"I don't know what you're house looks like."

"_Our_ house," she corrected. Tsikiko nodded.

"Right. Our house. I don't know-"

"But _I_ do," Kisshu told them, stepping forward. They all stared at him nervously, but the realization showed in Ichigo's eyes. She nodded.

"Fine, you can guide them. But, _you_ better come right back here," Shirogane threatened. "We're gonna watch the monitor and if either of them transforms, you are dead."

"I understand. Ichigo, Tsikiko, hang on tight," Kisshu said. Ichigo grabbed his hand and Tsikiko took hers. Then, Kisshu teleported, pulling the two girls with him. They re-appeared in front of Ichigo's house, right on the door step, to be exact. Kisshu teleported away, leaving Ichigo and Tsikiko to face this alone.

Ichigo looked at Tsikiko, who was looking at her. Ichigo took a shaky breath and placed her hand on the doorknob. Her eyes searched Tsikiko's, and she nodded. Ichigo turned the doorknob, hearing it click, and pushed it open. She looked around, seeing that the living room was empty. She blinked, looking around, and folded her wings tight against her back. She stepped forward, glancing around.

"Mom? Dad?" she called softly. She walked to the kitchen, where she could smell something good. She peeked inside and saw her mother's back, her upper half bent over the stove. She then pulled up, sensing someone watching. She looked around and Ichigo stepped out of her hiding place.

"Mom?" she whispered. Sakura stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I must be hallucinating again," she muttered, leaning back against the wall and placing a hand on her forehead.

"No, Mom, it's me," Ichigo insisted, taking a step toward her mother. Tsikiko stepped around the corner, eyes wide as she took in her real mother. Sakura froze.

"Tsi-Tsi-" she stuttered. Ichigo looked at her twin sister.

"Yes, that's Tsikiko. She saved me," Ichigo whispered in her mom's ear.

"That's... she's..."

"I know. She's my sister," Ichigo murmured. Sakura looked between the two of them, shocked.

"Ichigo, you're safe," she finally seemed to realize. She threw herself at her daughter, embracing her. It seemed like she was never going to let go. Ichigo winced and then her mother's hands brushed against her wings. She froze, her grip loosening, and pulled back. She looked Ichigo over, taking in her cat ears and tail.

"Ichigo... whats...?" she whispered, reaching over to touch her daughter's cat ears. Ichigo winced, looking to Tsikiko. She nodded and Tsikiko unfurled her wings. Ichigo did the same, making Sakura's eyes get big. "Ichigo... Tsikiko... what...?"

"They're wings," Ichigo murmured. "Our wings."

"What happened, Sakura?" Dad asked, walking into the kitchen. He caught sight of Ichigo and Tsikiko and froze. "Ichigo? Ichigo!" He pulled her into a tight embrace, his hands brushing her wings. She winced and he pulled back, staring at her. "What did they do to you?"

"Uh, I think that they grafted cat traits and bird traits into me. Or at least that's what I heard them say... I think," Ichigo said, recalling the story she had told Margaret and the others. Her heart started beating hard and Tsikiko walked over to her, taking her hand. Then, something flashed between the two parents' eyes.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew have cat ears? And wasn't a new girl added a little while ago?" Dad asked, looking at Tsikiko.

"You're right. And the leader disappeared right around the time that Ichigo did!" Mom and Dad gasped and stared at each other, then back at Ichigo and Tsikiko, who both looked nervous.

"Are you two members of Tokyo Mew Mew?" Mom asked. Her voice was lowered in disbelief. Ichigo glanced at Tsikiko, who folded her wings along her spine. Ichigo then grinned, as did Tsikiko.

"Mew Mew Strawberry-"

"Mew Mew Tsuki-"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

Their parents gasped as their kitchen was full of light, and then Ichigo and Tsikiko stood there. Ichigo was back in her old uniform, and her ears and tail had changed color. Her wings were also black as they had been before, but smaller like Mint's, although like her other transformation they still had feathers. Ichigo pressed her legs together nervously as her Mother stared at her in shock.

Tsikiko also looked self-conscious. She clasped her hands behind her back and crossed her legs, looking at her father nervously. Their parents stared at each other and then back at their children. "Ichigo... Tsikiko..." Mom whispered. Ichigo and Tsikiko's hearts were racing, which Pai measured. Then, their mothers' face broke into a smile. "Welcome home!" Ichigo and Tsikiko's faces showed pure shock, then excited smiles. Ichigo flung herself at her mother, pulling her into a hug.

"Mom!"

"Ichigo!" Her dad joined in on the hugs, leaving Tsikiko standing there with a smile on her face. Then, Ichigo pulled away from them.

"I'm sure that you guys both know who this is." Ichigo took Tsikiko's hand to reassure her and stared at her parents. "And if you don't, then allow me to re-introduce you. This is Tsikiko, my twin, your daughter." Dad and Mom looked shocked, then Dad smiled.

"Tsikiko, welcome home." Tsikiko's face was a mask of shock, then she smiled. Ichigo grinned and squeezed her hand, and then they all embraced again.

"Its so good to be home again," Ichigo sighed happily.

**Later...**

Life was settling into a normal routine for Ichigo and Tsikiko. They went to work—Tsikiko now had a light blue uniform that looked really pretty—and their parent's enrolled them in school. Ichigo saw Kisshu when she went to work every day. He worked in the kitchen with Akasaka, although sometimes he had vanished without a trace. Ichigo would ask where he had gone and Akasaka would shrug and go back to work. Ichigo learned to accept it because it happened on a regular basis. She had seen Aoyama-kun at school and wasn't sure if she should break up with him yet. So, any date that he tried to schedule she had turned down with the excuse that she had to work.

"You mean that even though you just got back from being kidnapped your boss isn't cutting you any slack?" he had asked.

"Actually, it seems that he's working me even harder to make up for not being there," Ichigo said, lying off the top of her head. It was pretty easy to see through, but it was enough to fool her boyfriend.

"Well, let me know when you have a free day, Ichigo," he said, walking away. Ichigo had watch him walk away with a hesitant wave. She was so confused, thanks to Kisshu. The days passed in that fashion, and then came one particular Saturday night that didn't go the way that Ichigo and Tsikiko planned at all.

Ichigo and Tsikiko were sitting on Ichigo's bed, holding steaming cups of hot chocolate. "I love Mom's hot chocolate," Ichigo said with a grin. Her hair was still wet from a bath she had taken earlier, which had taken at least three hours. More or less. Afterward, when Tsikiko shouted at her for hogging the shower, Ichigo told her that she had to enjoy the little luxuries of life. "Remember, I wasn't able to take a bath for two months! And even then my sweet moment was ruined because Kisshu appeared," she muttered, blushing. Tsikiko had stared at her red face and could imagine her embarrassment.

"And then you _hugged_ the guy? What is wrong with you?" Then, Tsikiko smiled and ducked around her into the bathroom. Ichigo sighed and had gone downstairs to watch a movie with her parents, and then Tsikiko came down after taking a quick shower. They enjoyed the movie, which was dubbed Japanese, and then Ichigo and Tsikiko took some hot chocolate upstairs to Ichigo's room.

"So, do you think that they'll try to come after you again?" Tsikiko asked. Ichigo had been trying to avoid that question ever since they got back. "Ichigo?" Tsikiko asked when Ichigo didn't answer.

"I'm not sure. I want to believe that they won't but... they've fought so hard for me in the past, and now that they've got more allies it's hard to believe that they won't try to take me back. But what I can figure out is why they haven't come looking for me yet," Ichigo murmured, gripping the cup harder. "I mean, it's obvious that I've come back here. Especially since we decided to teleport back. So, why haven't they come back here?"

"I don't know," Tsikiko said after a moment of silence. They were silent for a while, sipping their hot chocolate from time to time.

"I really want to hope that I will be able to stay here with my family and friends, but I just know that they're up to something," Ichigo muttered. "They won't let me stay here for much longer, I'm sure of it."

"Well, they're not getting you back on my watch. This time, they aren't taking you. I promise," Tsikiko said, standing up. Ichigo smiled at her. They both stretched and Tsikiko looked at the clock.

"Geez, I can't believe it. It's ten o'clock," Tsikiko exclaimed. Ichigo blinked at the clock and glanced outside. She got up and placed the cup on the nightstand.

"Do you wanna see Tokyo at night... from an aerial view?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. Tsikiko stared at her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if they catch you?"

"They won't catch me. I'm not gonna let them," Ichigo said with a smirk. Tsikiko still looked a little unsure, but the prospect of flight clouded her better judgment. She nodded and Ichigo led her over to the balcony. She climbed out the window and spread her wings, catching the air and soaring up. Tsikiko followed right after, shooting after Ichigo.

The two of them soared through the air, going high enough to see Tokyo but for the humans not to see them. The two stilled their wings, floating there and staring down. The lights were beautiful, making Tsikiko's eyes shine. "I can't believe I almost turned this down," she exclaimed, taking in the many lights. "This is amazing!"

"I know. Come on, Tokyo Tower's even better," Ichigo said. The two flew over to the top of Tokyo Tower, Tsikiko landing on the top of it. Ichigo hovered nearby like Kisshu had done when they found the Mew Aqua. They stared out at the city, thinking about their enemies.

Both girls could see extremely well in the dark, thanks to the animals they had been bonded with. Although, neither of them could see the six figures that was silently making their way toward them. Ichigo gave a mew of contentment and sighed, gazing out at her city. "It really pretty, isn't it?" she said. Tsikiko nodded.

"Funny, how when you live on the ground that's all you think exists," Tsikiko murmured.

"Mm-hm," Ichigo agreed, staring up at the moon. "The moon's pretty."

"Watashi wa... furru moon wo sagashite," Tsikiko said.

"You're searching for a full moon?" Ichigo translated. Tsikiko shook her head.

"Nah. I heard of an anime called Furru Moon Wo Sagashite. And I guess that I was searching for a full moon, in a way," Tsikiko murmured, staring up at the sky. Then, a smile grew on her face. "But, since I became a Mew Mew, I think I've found it."

"Tsikiko..." Ichigo murmured. Then, she screamed and Tsikiko whirled around.

"Ichigo!"

"No, shoot! Get off me, you—Kisshu?" Ichigo gasped. She could only tell who it was because of the glowing eyes and his scent. He chuckled.

"Hey there, Koneko-chan," he said. She hissed.

"Mew Mew Tsubasa Strawberry-"

"Mew Mew Tsuki-"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

"**All right. Can that be considered a cliff hanger? Oh well. I had to end the chapter, it was getting way too long. And hopefully this fast update will make up for the slower ones. Stupid thunderstorms... destroying my DSL," Breezyfeather mutters.**

"**I thought that you wanted a thunderstorm. You seemed pretty keen to have one when we were on the other side of the country where it never rains," Kisshu says with his usual smirk.**

"**Oh, you came down! Ichigo!" Breezyfeather shouts. He starts to teleport away but Breezyfeather grabs his ankle, pulling him back. Ichigo comes running up with her golf club and raises it to strike Kisshu, but Pai pulls the weapon out of her hands.**

"**Hey! Give it back," she snarls, pouncing on him. Kisshu escapes and grabs Ichigo around the waist. She shrieks, grabs her golf club, and starts beating him with it until he drops her. She turns around and starts hitting his ankles and he falls, then she whacks his back and groans, then Pai snatches the golf club. She glares daggers at him and he looks surprised, then she screeches and jumps at him. Kisshu pulls her off of him and teleports away, into the room where the Bakugan crew is staying. They stare and Ichigo screeches, falling. She jumps at him and the two end up wrestling on the floor. **

**Kisshu pins her down and she hisses. Mira hurries over and kicks Kisshu in the ribs, making him fall off of Ichigo. Ichigo gets to her feet and Tsikiko appears, teleporting her back. Kisshu hisses and Mira jumps on him, followed by Runo. "Ah, get off me!"**

"**You're fault, dude," Dan says, walking in the opposite direction.**

**Tell me if you can believe this: I sat down in a chair in front of my laptop. Then, I lean over to pick something up. Then next thing I know, I'm on the ground because the darn chair broke! And then I spent the next ten minutes trying to fix the darn thing while my face got red, like Ichigo's, and my lil' sis was laughing and taking pictures with her camera phone, just like Yaya from Shugo Chara when they walked in on Tadase and Kukai, who Nagihiko was forcing skirts on. BTW, Tadase and Kukai are boys. Here's the vid. Stupid chair... grrrr! And the thing still isn't fixed!**

**.com/watch?v=QUCRn8Y9gJk&feature=related **


	5. Close Calls

"**Okay, chapter five. This should have been posted rather quickly since I've been stealing wi-fi from Starbucks again," Breezyfeather says. Kisshu glares at her from where he is nursing several bruises on his legs. Breezyfeather glares back and Kisshu looks away. She yells in triumph. "Yes, I beat him!"**

"**Oh, shut up," Kisshu hisses. Tart laughs while Pai stares.**

"**Ha ha ha, ha ha okay party's over," Ichigo says. She was never laughing to begin with. It was that sarcastic laughter that you hear right before they say something serious. "Get reading."**

"Mew Mew Tsubasa Strawberry-"

"Mew Mew Tsuki-"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" Kisshu smirked, his Sais appearing in his hands. Pai's fan was grasped tightly and Tart was absentmindedly twirling his click-clacks. Izumi saw slamming his staff against his hand in anticipation of the battle to come, while Jet made a grappling hook attached to a rope appear in his hand. Their other comrade—Koro—was smirking, holding a gun that had been modified by alien technology. The two girls glared at their opponents, hovering as they waited for the first bow to be struck.

"I thought that you were on our side, Kisshu," Tsikiko snarled. She held up her hand. "Dark Piercer!"

"You lied to me Kisshu! Winged Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo glared at him, tears of hate and betrayal shining in her eyes. "I trusted you!" He looked a little uncomfortable at that, but his momentary display of weakness was gone before Ichigo could verify his feelings.

"It just goes to show that your enemy might always have something up his sleeve," Izumi smirked. He dove toward her, prompting her to soar up to escape. Pai shot a lightning beam at her and she gasped, diving out of the way. Jet swung his grappling hook and she somehow managed to evade that, too, but it had dragged it's claws down her leg, making a large wound. She grimaced, pulling her leg close to her.

"Dang it, this hurts," she hissed, doing a flip. Tsikiko was trying to keep from getting tangled in Tarts click-clacks, getting sliced by Kisshu's Sais, and getting made into Swiss cheese by Koro's gun. It was all much harder than she thought it would be. Finally, the two exchanged glances. They nodded and dove for the ground. Pai didn't expect this.

"Go after them," he shouted. Kisshu shot after his lover while Izumi followed close behind, but the girls were faster. They pulled up at the last second, reaching over to grab their sister's hand. Tsikiko closed her eyes and teleported as they rose, allowing them to re-appear in front of Mint's house. The two didn't let go of each other as they soared up to Mint's window. Ichigo tapped on the glass, making Mint wake with a jump. She looked over to the window and gasped.

"Ichigo, Tsikiko—what are you doing here?" she hissed. Ichigo looked at her irritably.

"What does it look like we're doing?" she hissed back. Mint's eyes widened at the realization and she jumped out of bed toward the window.

"Mew Mew Minto, METAMORPHOSIS," she cried. She jumped out of the window and hovered by her friends.

"Come on, we've gotta get the others," Tsikiko whispered, reaching for Mint's hand. She took it and they disappeared just as Kisshu and the others reappeared.

"Dang it, where'd go this time?" Kisshu snarled.

The three girls re-appeared in front of Pudding's house. They quickly located Pudding's window and climbed inside, waking her. "What's going on?" Pudding asked sleepily, tripping over Lettuce who was sleeping on the floor. "Why is everyone in Pudding's room, na-no-da?"

"Kisshu and the others are after us again," Ichigo reported, looking nervously out the window. Pudding and Lettuce gasped, then quickly transformed.

"I knew that he couldn't be trusted na-no-da," Pudding said, looking mad.

"We've gotta get Zakuro. That way we're an even match," Mint insisted. Tsikiko nodded, then glanced at Pudding and Lettuce.

"Grab on," she said and the two girls obliged. They teleported out before Kisshu found them, although from the state of Pudding's room he could tell where they had gone.

"They're out to get all of the team," he shouted.

"Which means they're at Zakuro's," Izumi pieced together. They nodded, teleporting away with the rest of their team following.

"Zakuro-san," Tsikiko cried, bursting into Zakuro's hotel room. She woke with a cry of surprise.

"What are all of you doing here?" Zakuro asked. She took one look at their breathless profile and groaned. "Tonight, of all nights? Mew Mew Zakuro, METAMORPHOSIS!" They all stood together, grinning, and then ran out the door.

"We've gotta get an open space that's more suitable for combat," Zakuro said, leading them down the stairs. They nodded, pushing open the emergency exit door. An alarm rose behind them and Ichigo winced.

"Whoops."

"They'll deal with it."

Then, Kisshu appeared before Ichigo, his smirking face making her gasp. She jumped back in surprise, then glared at him. "I'm gonna win this time, Kisshu. I honestly thought that you were desperate, but you apparently aren't desperate enough to have let me go," she hissed. He smirked at her and she blinked at him. "What, no nicknames today?"

"I think that you'll find that we've gotten a foolproof way to ensure that you are with us full time," he smirked. Ichigo stared at him, not noticing her comrades locking in combat with only four of the remaining aliens. Mint was the only one that noticed that Pai wasn't fighting.

"What are you doing?" she muttered, narrowing her eyes at him. He seemed to be typing commands into an oval shaped gold thing, a gold thing that Mint instantly recognized. Her eyes widened in shock and horror. "Ichigo's pendant!" Izumi jumped at her and she gasped, jumping away. Then, she shot up into the air, right beneath Pai. Izumi noticed and hissed.

"Pai, watch it," he shouted. Pai realized Mint's attack and teleported away, reappearing on the hotel's roof. Mint hissed, looking around for him.

Kisshu's smirk was beginning to make Ichigo nervous. She started to run past him to help her friends, but he grabbed her under the arms. She yelped, struggling. He slowly rose up into the air, taking her with him and turning so that they faced the hotel. She kicked and shrieked, but he didn't loosen his grip. "Kisshu, get off of me!"

"Pai, now!" Ichigo gasped as a golden sphere shot toward her. Kisshu let her go and the golden thing slammed into her neck where her pendant would have rested had she transformed with it. She screamed in pain as a burning sensation came over her, making her feel like she was being electrocuted. All of them froze and turned toward the sound.

"Ichigo," Tsikiko shouted, starting to fly toward her twin. But, Izumi and Jet grabbed her arms, forcing her to just stay put and watch her sister's pain. "Ichigo! No, Ichigo!" Ichigo fell silent, as did all of her friends and enemies. Pai smirked.

Then, Ichigo whispered something that only Kisshu, Pai, and Tsikiko heard. "No... Tsikiko..." Tsikiko's eyes filled with tears and then Ichigo shouted out in a voice that sounded nothing like her own. "Kurai Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" Tsikiko's eyes widened and Mint gasped.

"Ichigo-oneechan?" Pudding whispered. When Ichigo emerged from her transformation, her tutu was black. Her wings were dark, too, as were her ears and tail. Nothing was pink anymore and her hair was its usual dark red, and the bells on her tail were gone. Kisshu smiled and Pai smirked. Ichigo looked shocked, then her arms moved toward her friends.

"What the?" she gasped. Then, her weapon started to glow. "What? No—Ribbon—TSIKIKO, RUN," Ichigo screamed, realizing what was happening. Tsikiko's eyes poured her tears and she shook her head aggressively, but Ichigo pleaded. "Go, hurry! I can't—"

"Ichigo!"

"GO!" Tsikiko looked torn, but Mint grabbed her wrist and the others flocked to Tsikiko, too. Ichigo's eyes pleaded. "I can't hold out much longer, hurry," she panted, trying to resist the foreign power pulsing through her body. Tsikiko hesitated, then sobbed and teleported away. Ichigo shook her head, curling into a ball in the air.

"No... no no NO!" she screamed. She uncurled her body and glared at Kisshu. "I hate you! I hate you! I never want to see your pathetic face again!" Kisshu looked hurt at that but she didn't care. Pai grabbed her arm and she struggled, but he stabbed her arm with a needle and she cried out. Her eyes found Kisshu's and glared daggers at him. "I hate you all. You had your chance where I trusted you, but I'm never putting faith in you again," she spat. She looked at Pai and laughed coldly. "That wasn't necessary. I know I'm not getting away from you." Then, the drowsiness kicked in and she sighed, starting to go limp.

Pai swung her so that he was holding her bridal style and smirked at her sleeping face. Kisshu looked hurt and his ears seemed to droop. Izumi smirked at his comrades loss, happily thinking about what he had slipping into that syringe just before they left. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't be waking up soon... or anytime for that matter. It was just a matter of time before Pai realized something was wrong... and then Kisshu would get what was coming for him.

**The next day...**

"Shirogane, can you tell where she is?" Tsikiko asked, leaning over Shirogane's shoulder to get a better look at the screen. Shirogane waved her off and continued to type commands on the keyboard. Tsikiko stepped back anxiously and started pacing, needing something to distract her from her sister's dilemma. Mint looked at her nervously and sighed.

"Tsikiko, they won't hurt her. They had plenty of chances to do that last time and they didn't. Or at least not very badly," Mint said. Tsikiko didn't pause in her pacing and Mint groaned.

"Um... how has school been this week, Tsikiko?" Lettuce asked, trying to get Tsikiko's mind off of Ichigo.

"It was alright. People are finally starting to adjust to the fact that Ichigo and I are Mew Mew's. It wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, although some people are kinda a pain in the butt. Oh yeah, and Ichigo's boyfriend vanished " Tsikiko said. Then, she went silent again and continued her nervous pacing. Lettuce sighed, seeing that her plan had failed. Tsikiko glanced at Shirogane and turned, pacing in the other direction.

"Tsikiko, would you please calm down? They didn't hurt her last time. She'll be fine," Akasaka said. Tsikiko sighed, slowing and leaning against the wall.

"We were finally starting to settle down. They hadn't even attacked in a while, which I found weird," Tsikiko muttered.

"They were biding their time for this attack," Zakuro said, crossing her arms.

"It's all my fault," Tsikiko moaned, sinking into a crouch. "If only we had decided to stay... This never would have happened!"

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked.

"Ichigo came up with the idea that we could go out for a night flight to see Tokyo... at night(**Wow... redundant**). And I didn't think it was a good idea, but I went with her anyway. I should have known," she moaned, burying her face in her arms. Mint glared at her.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Tsikiko's snapped up and she stared at her friend. "None of us could have predicted what happened last night. We all tried our best to fight, but they found a way to control her."

"She told us to leave because she knew that she would hurt us if we didn't," Zakuro said. "She wanted to protect you."

"But we could have saved her if we just fought-" Tsikiko started, but Zakuro cut her off.

"She knew that you wouldn't be able to attack her because you'd be afraid to hurt her. So she took as much control as she could and told you to get away. She gave us time to escape when she knew that she would be able to," Zakuro told her.

"But if we hadn't gone out-"

"Stop acting like that. The past is the past, it can't be undone. We have to work at it so that we can rescue her," Shirogane stated, spinning the chair around to reveal him with his arms and legs crossed and a glare on his face. "Which is why we're heading to Hiroshima."

"Hiroshima? Isn't there a bunch of radiation concentrated around there?" Mint asked nervously.

"Actually, it's safe to live in," Lettuce said. "But they're holding her there?"

"That's what we've managed to trace. It might be incorrect, it might be them trying to mislead us. But it's the only lead that we've got," Akasaka told them. "We're going to head there tomorrow."

"But what about-" Tsikiko started, but then she remembered they knew about their identity and everything. She sighed. "We're getting Ichigo back if it's the last thing I do."

"You're right. She's out friend and we're not going to abandon her when she needs us, na-no-da," Pudding said with a grin. She did a back flip, crashing into Lettuce. She cried out and the two rolled over and over until they came to a stop in front of Tsikiko. She stared at them, who blinked at her, then they all burst out laughing. Mint and Zakuro stared, then sighed and smiled.

Tsikiko almost wished that this moment could last forever, but then remembered that her sister had been kidnapped by a pain the butt jerk face that would not hesitate to kill her or something. She sighed, closing her eyes, and got to her feet. "Then we leave tomorrow. No waiting. Ichigo's not spending one minute—no one _second—_more than she has to with those creeps on my watch," Tsikiko vowed, opening her eyes. She grinned. "And that's a promise."

Elsewhere, the aliens were keeping an eye on their prisoner. Pai had hooked her up to electrodes, since the chemicals he had injected in her had begun to wear off. He had strapped her wrists and ankles to the table just in case she woke up, but he knew that the sedative he had given her wouldn't let her wake for two days. Then he had to inject another, and so on. Now, he injected a substance that was supposed to give them complete control of her, even when she wasn't fighting. It wouldn't give them control of her emotions, but it would allow them to monitor them. Pai glanced at his data and then back at Ichigo, then did a double take.

"These readings are inconsistent," he murmured, staring at the screen. There was something wrong that he couldn't place. "She should be stable. What's wrong?"

He walked over to the keyboard and started pressing keys. Nothing changed but Ichigo murmured something. He blinked and walked over to her. She murmured it again. It was hard to hear, but Pai could hear two words clearly. "Tsikiko... help..." Her face scrunched up into a grimace. "Save... stay away..." Then, she fell silent. Pai took a step back, wondering how she could be talking. The sedative shouldn't be allowing that. He glanced at the screen again and noticed an abnormality. Her heart was beating irregularly and now she want panting. Pai started to panic.

"Kisshu! All of you guys, get in here!" Everyone teleported in at the same time, Izumi a little quicker than anyone else. Pai noted that.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked, glancing at Ichigo. He paled and dove to her side. "Ichigo! Pai, what's wrong with her?"

"That's what I want to know," Pai said, pasting a false calm on his face. "The sedative I used on her isn't causing this, so it must be something else. Her body didn't react this way before, so something else is causing this. And I want to know what it is, because one of you must have slipped something into the syringe before I injected her with it. I know Kisshu didn't do it, and I didn't do it because she's a valuable test subject. So, it's one of you four."

"I haven't been in your lab since Kisshu scammed me six months ago. You can even check the security tapes, I swear I haven't been in here!" Tart shouted, throwing up his hands.

"The security tapes! Kisshu, get the security tapes," Pai ordered. Kisshu disappeared and then reappeared thirty seconds later. Pai grabbed the tapes and glanced at the dates, then popped one into his computer. He fast forwarded until right before they left. Izumi smirked as Pai's eyes widened. Kisshu went even paler, if that were possible, then his face clouded over in rage.

"You traitor!"

"Ah, but a traitor would have joined the Mew's, which I didn't do. I was merely intending to put her to sleep... forever," he said smoothly, still smirking. Kisshu moved so fast that he could have teleported. He was right in front of Izumi, a dagger in his hand and the other hand grasping the collar of Izumi's shirt. Izumi smirked at him.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

"What makes you think that I should tell you?"

"If you value your life you might want to consider it," Pai said, his fan appearing. Sweat started to appear on Izumi's brow, but his expression didn't change.

"I don't see why you value this human so much, Kisshu," Izumi said, narrowing his eyes at Kisshu. "I don't see how this would be a bad thing. She's our enemy. Your affection for her is just going to get in the way."

"I don't care. I love her. If my love for her is going to get in the way, I don't care. She's mine, and nothing can change that," Kisshu hissed. He raised his dagger. "You are going to tell me how to save her, or I will kill you." Izumi smirked.

"That's just it. If you kill me, you will never find out how to cure her. And besides, she's dying now anyway. I suggest you spend what few minutes she has left with her, Kisshu," Izumi smirked. Kisshu's eyes widened and he glanced at Pai.

"Can you find out what's wrong with her?" he asked. Pai went back to the computer and hit a few keys, and then the result appeared on the screen.

"He injected an amplifier into the sedative, so now it has similar qualities to the injection veterinarians give to pets when they let them die," Pai reported.

"Veterinari—what?" Tart said.

"Animal doctors," Pai said irritably. Tart nodded. "We have to extract it before it kills her." He quickly set to work, gathering materials after staring at the computer screen for a moment longer. "Tart, go get some Advil. She's gonna have a killer headache when she wakes up." Tart vanished.

"Why did you do that?" Koro asked, turning to Izumi. "I know that she's our enemy, but I think that might have been going a little too far." Izumi laughed slightly.

"I don't care. All that I care about is Kisshu's defeat." All of them froze.

"What did you just say?" Kisshu asked. His voice was dangerously low and he said the words so slowly and venomously that Izumi's smirk faltered.

"You've had anything you wanted, Kisshu. Everything. Even to be the leader of this little invasion, you got. And then the one thing that opposes you, the one thing that you _can't bear_ to live with out, happens to be your enemy. And she rejects you," Izumi hissed.

"Where is this going?" Kisshu asked slowly, bringing Izumi's face even closer to his own.

"Do you remember when we both dueled over who would be leading the invasion?" Izumi whispered. Kisshu's eyes were narrowed to slits.

"How could I forget? That was the day I injured you so bad that you were put in rehab for three months," he hissed back.

"I fought with all I had in that battle. I played fair. And you?" He scoffed. "You, you being the dirty lowlife that you are, you _conned_ your way into winning that battle. You cheated."

"What are you talking about? I won that fight fair and square," Kisshu retorted.

"Did you? Did you _really_? I saw the information you gathered on me. I saw what you did," Izumi hissed.

"I didn't _do_ anything but kick your butt in that match. And you are such an immature kid that you can't accept that," Kisshu spat. He pushed Izumi back and let go of his shirt. "Next time, I won't hesitated to kill you, Izumi." Izumi hissed, rubbing his collar bone. Pai was at Ichigo's side, pouring an array of chemicals into a syringe. Then, he readied the needle and quickly pricked her arm with it. Her face was pulling into a grimace, then relaxed as her breathing evened out. Pai glanced at the screen and sighed.

"Her heart rate's going back to normal. It's only a matter of time before she wakes up," Pai murmured, just as Ichigo let out a moan.

"Unnnggg... what the...?" She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, the blurry shapes of the room around her coming into focus. She blinked again, looking around. Pai pressed a button and the cuffs on her wrists released her. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Dang it, what did you do this time?" she muttered, looking around. The look on Kisshu's face, along with the look of hatred on Izumi's, told the whole story. It didn't take long for her to piece together the details. "He tried to kill me, didn't he?"

"Boy, you catch on fast," Kisshu smiled. She glared at him. Her eyes didn't hold pure hatred, but they were still cold. Kisshu took that as a step in the right direction. He smiled at her, a genuine smile and that didn't return. Her glare faltered though, which he felt a twinge of happiness from. "I'm glad you're okay, kitten." She blinked at him and then Tart re-appeared, holding a bottle of Advil pills and a glass of water.

"Oh, she's awake. Dang," he muttered. He dumped the glass of water on her head. She had closed her eyes, looking annoyed. When the flow of water stopped, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He blinked at her. Then, she leaned forward and shook her head like a dog. Tart yelled and the others stared with open mouths. She stopped shaking her head and smirked.

"Payback, midget." His mouth was open in a dumbfounded "O" and she laughed, a real laugh that made Kisshu's heart soar, even though the laughter wasn't directed toward a joke he had made. He started laughing, too, which prompted her to fall silent. He sighed as Tart teleported away, looking mad. Pai turned away to the computer, looking annoyed.

"He just ruined those electrodes," he muttered.

"I don't care!" Tart shouted. His voice sounded muffled, so Ichigo guessed that there was a bathroom nearby. She sighed, lying down again. This was going to be a loooo-ng week with some anooooy-ing people—one of which bent on Kisshu's suffering. She groaned at the headache.

"I'll get her another glass of water," Koro muttered, disappearing with the glass.

"**I'm pretty satisfied with that. Wow, it's 12:30. No wonder everyone's asleep," Breezyfeather realizes. She yawns, stretching. "I'll call this chapter 'Close Calls'." Ichigo walks through the living room, eyes half closed, dressing in her pink pajamas. Breezyfeather stares at her as she walks into a wall and falls onto the ground with a grunt. She sits up, rubbing her head.**

"**Owww, Kisshu, what did you drop on my head?"**

"**Me? I didn't do anything this time," he calls. She blinks at the wall and looks around.**

"**KISSHU! WHY AM I SLEEPWALKING?"**

"**Not my fault!"**

"**Grrrrrr!" Breezyfeather smiles nervously and sweat-drops.**

"**Oh boy... Oyasumi Nasai!" she says, diving for her bedroom.**


	6. There Are Many Types of Friends

"**Morning people," Breezyfeather says around a yawn. "Well. I got no sleep that night after posting. Sigh."**

"**I'm gonna kill Kisshu," Ichigo mutters.**

"**But... he didn't _do_ anything to you. This time anyway," Tsikiko says, blinking. "Well, other than be a pain in the butt."**

"**He used something that Pai made to make me sleepwalk. After I went back in the room I pinned him down until he told me. And then he just _had_ to kiss me!"**

**Breezyfeather stares. "I'm gonna let you kids work that out for yourselves. While the readers are reading. That you so much for all of your reviews! They are really encouraging! Wow, I must say that a lot. But, I really do mean it! So, on that note, get reading!"**

Ichigo sighed, leaning against the wall. The aliens had decided to let her walk around freely—just as long as she didn't go into six rooms:Izumi's, Pai's, Tart's, Koro's, Jet's, and this one room at the end of the hall that she assumed was the lab. She had no desire to go into any of these rooms, and the cuffs on her wrists—they were similar to Zakuro's when she transformed, except these were made of metal—prevented her from entering them anyway.

She crossed her arms, the cuffs jangling. Izumi glared at her from where he was walking into the kitchen. "You got lucky. You got very, very lucky," he hissed.

"Yeah well, clearly you didn't think this plan through since they found the cure in time," she snapped. He bared his teeth and she hissed, her tail flicking. Tart glanced out of his door and saw the two, then groaned.

"Pai, they're fighting again," Tart called. "And is it time to go yet?"

"Time to go?" Ichigo repeated, her anger forgotten. Izumi narrowed his eyes at her and smirked.

"Yeah, we're going to launch another attack on your _friends_," he spat. She bit her lip worriedly and her eyes flicked to Tart, who ducked back into the room nervously. Pai appeared, but Izumi didn't bother to stop his taunting. "If they were really your friends, then wouldn't you be free by now?"

"Shut up, Izumi," Ichigo hissed, but he kept going.

"You sister can teleport, can't she? If she can then why hasn't she found this place yet?"

"I said shut up," Ichigo growled. Pai narrowed his eyes at Izumi but didn't make him be quiet. Izumi took that as an invitation to keep going.

"If she can teleport here and doesn't, then she doesn't care about you. She probably never cared about you!" Ichigo was seething silently and started to interrupt, but Izumi had started to talk again. "Your _friends_ couldn't care less about what happens to you. You would be home safe and sound if the did."

"They care about me more than your pals could ever care about you, Izumi," she snarled. He didn't seem fazed.

"Your friends don't care. You are just a member of your team to them. And since they don't care, then you're better off here, with us, where you can get revenge on them for their lack of sensitivity. You can go after them _willingly_ instead of with just us controlling you."

"What did you just say?" she hissed. She tried to hide the burning rage that was kindling a fire in her chest, but her shaking hands were not helping her win that fight. He smirked and Pai grabbed his shirt collar.

"I think that you've done enough, Izumi," Pai muttered. "You're extremely lucky that you aren't dead by now." Izumi walked backward with Pai tugging on his shirt collar, still smirking at Ichigo. When he was out of sight, she turned and punched the wall behind her. It was made of stone, though, and it didn't go over very well. She moaned in pain and sank to her knees, pressing her hand to her chest. She winced and tears beaded at her eyelids, but she didn't let them spill over. She took a deep breath and stood up, letting her hand fall back to her side. She couldn't move the fingers, so she assumed that she had broken it. She didn't care at this point, though. The pain made her emotions fade.

She turned and moved from her corner of the hall and ducked into the kitchen, searching the freezer for an ice pack. There were none, so she found a plastic bag and carefully placed ice cubes into it. _Why I expected to find an icepack I don't think I'll ever know_, she thought, placing the bag on her inured hand with a grimace. _Okay, I'm not gonna go punching walls again any time soon. Even though that Izumi is a jerk... ten times the jerk that Kisshu usually is._ Ichigo sighed, glancing around the room for maybe a bottle of Advil. She got up, balancing the ice pack on her hand, and searched the cupboard for a bottle of the tiny red pills.

Then she remembered that Tart had left them in the lab. She groaned, walking back to the chair. She sat down, holding the ice pack on her hand again. Then, Jet walked in. She blinked at him and then went back to nursing her hand. "What did you do this time?" he asked her, grabbing an apple. She stared at him as he bit into the apple. "What? It's an Earth food that I'm particularly fond of." She shook her head.

"I hit the wall a little bit too hard. I think I broke my hand," Ichigo told him, embarrassed. Jet walked over to her and placed his hands on her hand. She grimaced and let out a yelp of pain, but then she sighed as the pain vanished. Her face relaxed and she slumped against the back of the chair. Then, Jet took his hands back.

"That should cover it. Don't go punching walls for a while, okay?" She nodded and he walked out of the room. "Also, the cuffs should work even when we're not here. So don't go trying things that will get you hurt—or worse. Kisshu is gonna stay behind to make sure that Izumi hasn't planted anything for you." She groaned and he turned, narrowing his eyes at her. She forced herself to nod, but looked annoyed.

"Of course it's Kisshu."

"Hey kitty. Did I hear you say my name?"

"Well well, speak of the devil," she muttered, turning toward him. He had teleported in about three feet to her left and was smirking like usual. She glared at him and he took in the ice pack.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ichigo blinked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said nervously.

"She punched the wall and broke her hand. I healed her," Jet called before exiting the kitchen. She slapped her head and sighed.

"You shouldn't go taking out your anger on inanimate objects," Kisshu scolded. She glared at him.

"What else am I supposed to do? If I hit one of you or scream at one of you then I get hurt. And Izumi was being such a pain in the... never mind," she muttered. Kisshu looked mad now.

"What did he say?"

"He kept going on about how my friends 'don't care about me'. As if! And then he tried to convince me that I should get revenge of them instead of you guys controlling me," Ichigo seethed, her anger at him roaring again. "I swear I'm gonna kill him!"

"That'll get you into more trouble than it's worth, Ichigo," Kisshu said, looking concerned. She sighed. "I know that you don't wanna kill anyone, even Izumi." Ichigo looked away, her anger fading. Kisshu cupped her chin in his hand and gently lifted her face so that she was facing him. She averted her eyes, a blush stealing across her face. "Hey, come on, look at me." Her eyes flicked to his, his beautiful golden eyes. Now, they seemed to shine, making her blush deeper.

They sparkled with amusement and Ichigo's entire face got red. She jerked her head to the side, making him loose his grip on her chin. Then, Pai and the others walked into the kitchen, making Ichigo jump. Her face was slowly loosing it's color, but Izumi smirked at her to show that he had seen. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out while Pai narrowed his eyes at her. She noticed and glared defiantly. Pai changed his focus to Kisshu.

"We'll be back as soon as the battle's over. Chances are, they're going to be fighting all out to find out what's happened to their leader. If we need any help, I'll come get you. And you can bring her," Pai said, looking at Ichigo. Her eyes widened in terror and she stuttered in shock, but then they disappeared. She turned to Kisshu.

"You can't be serious. You're going to use me against my friends... again?" she cried. Kisshu looked uncomfortable. She stared at him, conflicting emotions rising inside of her. "You came up with the idea, didn't you?" she whispered. His eyes widened and he shook his head, but she turned away.

"Koneko-chan, it wasn't me! Pai came up with it, I just went along with it because it meant that I could be with you!" She sighed.

"You're going to use me. I know that you guys are going to need me to go against them." Ichigo sighed sadly, resting her head on her hands. Kisshu looked at her sadly.

"Ichigo, don't feel bad. Once we defeat them, it'll just be the two of us. We can go to another world, a world without fighting, and we can be together," he said to her, cupping her chin in his hand. Ichigo looked at him with anger sparkling in her eyes.

"My friends won't be defeated. And even if they are, I'm going back to Earth. I don't want to have to go with you to a world away from my family and friends. I don't wanna be mean, I just..." She sighed, turning away. Kisshu looked at her sadly and took her hand. She looked at him in confusion and he smiled at her.

"Come on, I wanna show you something," he said. She blinked at him and let him pull her to her feet. He pulled her close to him and closed his eyes. She breathed in his woodsy scent, reminding her of a picnic in a pine forest. He smiled and then, the two teleported.

The first thing that Ichigo realized was the strengthened scent of pine. She blinked and pulled away from Kisshu, looking around. They were in the center of a pine forest, where several pine needles littered the ground. She stared around, taking in the view. The sky was a bright blue above them, no clouds in sight. The sun shone down through the trees, casting little spots of gold on the ground. Ichigo turned to Kisshu, who was smiling. "Do you like it?"

"It's... nice," she said slowly, taken by surprise at the question. He grinned at her.

"I enjoy spending time here. It's peaceful. Plus I kinda blend in here," he added with a little chuckle. Ichigo stared at him, then spread her wings.

"Waddaya say we go for a flight?" she asked with a grin. His face lit up and he nodded. "Um, do you think that you can get me up out of the trees first? Other wise it's really gonna hurt," she said with a light laugh. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't flinch this time, making him smile. He jumped, bringing the two of them up through the trees. Ichigo closed her eyes as pine needles brushed against her cheeks, and then they were in the air above the trees. Kisshu carried her higher and then stopped ascending, just holding her. She didn't complain, actually enjoying this.

The light breeze soothed the heat rising on her face. She smiled, closing her eyes. The strange feeling swirled around her, but she didn't physically acknowledge it. _What is this feeling? I've never felt it before... my heart is beating so fast... could it be that I..._? She blinked in surprise. _Maybe... maybe I..._. she gently pulled away from him and he, reluctantly, let her. She turned and faced him.

"Ichigo," he whispered. She stared into his eyes and his eyes sparkled.

"I... I think," she murmured. His face was a mask of hope and desire, and she leaned toward him. He stared at her, then closed his eyes. They both moved, slowly, toward each other, and then Kisshu reached toward her and pulled her to him. She looked up at him and the two leaned closer. Then, something zipped in between them. Kisshu and she both gasped.

Suddenly, Kisshu let her go. She yelped, starting to flap her wings. She soared upward, turning so that she could see Kisshu. He was holding his upper arm, which was oozing blood.

"Kisshu!" she cried. She looked around for an enemy, but much to her surprise didn't find one. "Kisshu, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I—I don't know. Something just shot me-" he gasped, then his eyes widened in realization. He and Ichigo turned to the left, eyes wide. Mint was floating there, aiming right for Kisshu. Tsikiko floated by her side, looking ticked off.

"Minto! Tsikiko," Ichigo cried. Then, she glanced back at Kisshu and her face fell. She turned to Mint. "Why'd you shoot him!" she shouted. Mint stared at her, her mouth open. Tsikiko looked confused.

"He had you-" Mint started but Ichigo shook her head.

"No, we were _hugging_," Ichigo insisted. Mint and Tsikiko stared at her, open mouthed. Ichigo sighed while Kisshu's hand started to glow. She blinked and glanced at him, while Mint and Tsikiko stared in shock. His wound healed completely! She grinned and then Kisshu's Sais appeared. Ichigo gasped.

"No, don't hurt them," she cried, moving in front of him. He stared at her while Tsikiko and Mint readied their weapons. "That goes for you, too," she called, turning.

"Ichigo, don't you want to come home with us?" Tsikiko asked, her eyes shining with tears. Ichigo looked shocked at the question.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I want to go home with you guys?" Ichigo asked, stunned. Tsikiko looked nervous.

"Well, you should have been putting up a fight for him. Why were you hugging him? We're enemies," Mint said. Ichigo glanced at Kisshu. "You haven't... changed sides... have you?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo was horrified. "How could you think that?"

"Were you not here fir the past few minutes?" Mint snapped. Ichigo stared at her in complete and utter shock.

"Just because I was hugging him doesn't mean I've changed sides! And the reason why I'm not running—well, if you take a look at my wrists, you'll see the answer to that," Ichigo snarled, holding up her hands. Kisshu looked hurt, but Ichigo pushed on. "How could you think that I'd ever betray you? You guys are my friends, my family! I would never turn on you, even if I did like Kisshu, which I'm not saying I do." Kisshu looked put out at that comment and Ichigo felt a twinge of guilt, but left it at that.

"Ichigo, we can go home! We can get those cuffs off of you! We can take down Kisshu, come on, come with us," Tsikiko pleaded. Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who shook his head with a glare fixated on his face. Ichigo hesitated, then turned to Tsikiko and Mint. Kisshu could sense her longing, her yearning for home, but he didn't want to loose his kitty. Then, Ichigo shot toward Tsikiko and Mint. Kisshu hissed, a remote appearing in his hand. Just before she reached Tsikiko, however, a terrible electric shock jolted through her. She froze in midair, somehow floating, and screamed. She arched her back in pain and screamed, then went limp and started to fall.

"Ichigo," Tsikiko shrieked, diving after her sister, but Kisshu was quicker. He grabbed Ichigo out of the air and held up his sword toward Tsikiko, glaring at her. She gasped, pulling up and floating. "You-"

"You made me do it, Tsikiko," Kisshu muttered, looking angry with himself. "I didn't want to hurt her, I never ever wanted to hurt her. But it was my only choice."

"You could have let her come with us, you two faced son of a-" Mint started, but she fell silent when she saw Kisshu's face. An insane glint was flashing in his eyes. Mint's heart started to race and she grabbed Tsikiko's arm, pulling her back.

"Mint, what are you-" she started, but Mint shook her head.

"If he gets like that he'll go wild," Mint said briefly. Kisshu hissed, looking at Ichigo's limp form.

"I'll kill you for trying to take my kitten from me," he shouted, throwing his dagger toward them. The two dove out of the way with identical cries of distress. He started to throw the other one but Ichigo's hand caught him around the wrist. He gasped, as did Mint and Tsikiko. Ichigo was looking at him sadly, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Ichigo," he whispered. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"No, Kisshu. This is bad. Don't hurt them. Please don't hurt them," she pleaded softly. The insane glint in Kisshu's eyes slowly but gradually faded, leaving them wide with shock. She stared up at his face sadly and then looked at her comrades. Tsikiko seemed distressed and tried to move to her sister, but Ichigo shook her head. Tsikiko's tears spilled over and she sobbed, trying to make her way over to her sister, but Mint grabbed her wrist.

"Minto, we have to save her," she cried, but Mint looked away. "Minto! Come on, Minto, we have to save her! She's my sister! MINTO!" Mint shook her head. Tsikiko let out a wail and Ichigo's heart constricted. She looked up at Kisshu wanting to stay and go home with her sister, but he shook his head. She sighed and closed her eyes, and then a rippling filled her ears.

"Ichigo," she heard someone shout, and then there was silence.

"Well, that certainly didn't go as planned," Ichigo sighed. Kisshu carried her over to her room and laid her on the bed. She closed her eyes, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Koneko—Ichigo. I'm sorry, Ichigo," he said, turning away. Her eyes opened and she stared at his retreating figure.

"Kisshu?" He stopped and looked back. "Can you come back here for a second?" He turned back, confused, and returned to her side.

"What is it kitten?" he asked with a kind smile. She blushed slightly and reached up, touching his shoulder.

"I never got to... actually..." She looked away, embarrassed. His eyes were wide with shock. _She actually wants to kiss me? I never thought I'd see the day when she'd actually _like me back_!_ He cupped her chin in his hand and gently turned her head. She looking into his eyes, smiling at their golden-ness. He smiled back and the two leaned forward. Their lips just barely brushed, and then they pulled back, but it was the best kiss that Kisshu had even had with her. Ichigo was thinking about how much better that kiss was than when she had kissed Aoyama-kun. She blushed and sighed happily.

"Kisshu?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I think I love you."

"**WOW, THAT TURNED OUT WAY BETTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD," Breezyfeather shouts. Kisshu and Ichigo wince and stare at her.**

"**Would it kill you to keep it down?" Mint asks where she is drinking her tea. "I'm trying to enjoy my afternoon tea." Ichigo sweat drops as Breezyfeather throws her golf club at Mint. Mint transforms and readies her Mint Arrow.**

"**What is wrong with you?" Kisshu asks Breezyfeather. **

"**What? Violence is funny."**

"**Not when you're the one getting hurt," Dan gasps from where he is dangling from the ceiling. "Can you let me down now?"**

"**No."**

"**Oh, COME ON," he shouts. Runo shakes her head, dissolving into light and shooting through the air vent. "Hey! Runo!"**

"**It's your fault!" He groans and Kisshu laughs maniacally and Ichigo tackles him. He stares at her.**

"**Maybe you wanna kiss?"**

"**No!" She jumps off of him but he grabs her, pulling her into a kiss. She looks mad and Breezyfeather sweat drops.**

"**Uh, ja ne people!"**


	7. Recovery andBeatings?

"**Okay, chapter 7. Hope that you like it," Breezyfeather says. Kisshu looks very content, too content. Breezyfeather swings her golf club at him and he jumps, getting hit in the head with it. He groans, rubbing his head with his hand.**

"**Was that really necessary?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Get reading!"**

"Kisshu?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I think I love you."

Those five words made Kisshu's heart soar. He smiled broadly and leaned in for another kiss and Ichigo let him. They kissed for a few seconds, then broke apart again. Kisshu blinked and turned around, coming face to face with a cross-armed Pai. "How long have you been standing there?" Kisshu asked defensively. Pai smirked.

"Long enough to keep Izumi out of here." Ichigo was blushing furiously. "I know that you left the base, Kisshu. And right now I want to know what happened."

"Tsikiko and Mint showed up," Kisshu said, crossing his arms. "Ichigo kept us from fighting, but Mint did manage to clip me with a shot." Pai narrowed his eyes.

"Where?"

"My arm."

"Let me see." Kisshu blinked at him while Pai moved in front of him, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm up. He stared at the thin line that marked where Mint's arrow had sliced him and hissed.

"What's up?" Kisshu asked.

"That arrow might have done more damage than you thought. That healing technique that we all learned before being assigned to this mission is only meant for minor injuries, like one-fracture broken limbs and wounds that aren't very deep. That arrow made a deep wound, and I think that it might have even nicked the bone a bit. Come on, I should examine both of you. I know that the cuffs were used on you, Ichigo," Pai said, taking a look at Ichigo's shocked face. Kisshu made a move to pick up Ichigo but Pai stopped him. "Don't put a strain on your arm. I might be wrong, but just to be safe..." He reached over and picked up Ichigo bridal style.

She placed her hands over her stomach and winced at the pain in her wrists. "My wrists feel like they're on fire," she said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

He looked at her in concern and carried her over to the lab. She stiffened and he noticed. "Kisshu, can you type in the code for me?" Pai asked, glancing at her pointedly. Kisshu sighed and typed in a seven digit code, then the red lights on Ichigo's cuffs started blinking. "After he types in the code, you have thirty seconds until the cuffs re-activate. The doorways are hooked up with the block, so once you are inside you don't have to worry about getting hurt," he explained, walking in with her. She nodded and he laid on on a table.

"Kisshu, you sit down over there," he said, pointing at a chair. Kisshu looked at Ichigo nervously and sat down while Pai walked over to the door, closing and locking it. He walked back to Ichigo and stroked the cuffs, then they fell off of her. She hissed in pain and grimaced. His eyes widened as he stared at the burns on her wrists. Kisshu's eyes were wide with surprise and horror when he saw how bad the burns were.

"I swear these are third degree burns," Pai whispered, holding her hands and staring at her wrists. She winced. "Shoot. That healing technique only works for wounds and broken bones, not burns. It's going to take time to heal this."

"I thought that you said those cuffs were safe," Kisshu exclaimed.

"They are. Or at least, they were. I had a limiter on that that can only be undone by a type of key that I have over here," Pai said, walking over to a desk drawer. He pulled it open and looked inside, then gasped. "It's gone!"

"What?" Kisshu gasped, shooting to his feet. Pai glared at him and he sat down again, clearly trying to keep his anger under control.

"Hang on one second," he muttered. A device appeared in his hand and he pressed a button on it. A light turned on in the front and he shined it at the handle of the drawer. Ichigo stared in fascination. Pai hissed in anger.

"We can all guess who it was that did this," he muttered. Anger rushed to Kisshu's face.

"Allow me," Ichigo sighed. They turned to her. "Izumi."

"That guy is going to pay," Kisshu vowed, his Sai appearing in his hand. His knuckles were white as he clenched it.

"Yes, it was him. I can't imagine how he managed to sneak in here and then reset the limiter, though," Pai said, looking at the empty drawer. "You've been holding on to that remote since we put the cuffs on her, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said, confused.

"He has. When he goes to sleep, he's got the remote on a chain around his neck," Ichigo said, smirking.

"How do you know that?" Kisshu gasped.

"Please. I've woken up more than once in then middle of the night with minor shocks from those cuffs," she said sarcastically. Then, her smile vanished and she realized something. "Oh my gosh! How come I didn't let any of you know that before?"

"Know what?" Pai asked, narrowing his eyes in curiosity.

"Two nights ago... I woke up in the middle of the night because I felt something pinch my arm. I looked around and saw a dark figure with hair ties like yours Kisshu," Ichigo said, trying to remember. "I couldn't really see his face, but I could see an evil grin that made me nervous. I assumed it was you, Kisshu, but now it all makes sense. Oh, and after he left the room, everything went kinda blurry, but I saw him move toward your room, Kisshu—Oh, duh! He reset the limiter that night and knocked me out so that he could test it!"

Kisshu's eyes widened and Pai's lip curled. "He should be withdrawn from this mission," Pai said, closing the drawer with a slam. His hand was curled in a fist, like Ryou would be if it were him here instead of Pai. Then, he seemed to calm down. "If that's the case, and he tried it that first night, did you wake up with any pain in your wrists?"

"No, actually. They kinda felt numb... but I thought that the chains were too tight so shook it off. They looked a little red, though," she muttered. Pai started shifting through drawers and then he found what he was looking for. A bottle of aloe. He poured some on a gauze pad and took her hand, then gently rubbed it on her wrist. She had to clench her teeth to keep from crying out at the pain.

Kisshu looked at her worriedly and glanced around, spotting a security camera. "Pai, after we're all fixed up, we should look at the security cameras. See if we've caught Izumi in the act."

"Yeah," Pai muttered, but it was clear that he was attending to his patient and couldn't care less about Kisshu as long as he stayed out of the way and didn't break anything. Kisshu sighed as he watched Pai tend to his kitten, who was trying her best not to cry. Kisshu watched her sadly and sat in the chair, wondering what would be the most painful death for Izumi. He smirked at the many possibilities.

"Kisshu, I'm not gonna let you murder him," Pai said without glancing back. Kisshu jumped and crossed his arms. _It is very creepy how he does that_...

"It is pretty creepy how he does that," Ichigo murmured, blinking. "Weird, that thought just floated into my mind." Kisshu and Pai stared at her, Kisshu's mouth a little open.

"I thought that-"Kisshu started, but Pai cut him off.

"Can you hear Kisshu's thoughts?" Ichigo blinked at him.

"You mean like, telepathy? I dunno, maybe. Kisshu, think something."

_okay... well, she certainly would look pretty—maybe _more_ than pretty—in a close fitting nightgown... as long as she's going to bed with it on. So no-_

"KISSHU!" she shouted at him. His face was red with embarrassment.

"Please tell me that he didn't say that out loud," Ichigo pleaded with Pai.

"Say what? He was silent that whole time." Her face turned pink.

"Kisshu, I'm soo gonna kill you!" He laughed nervously.

"I think she might actually do it. I think I know what you were thinking, Kisshu. Another one of your fantasies?" Pai asked, amused. Kisshu sputtered in denial while Ichigo tried to find out of he did that on a regular basis. The two lovers stole a glance at the same time and then Ichigo flattened her cat ears and Kisshu's face got even more flushed(**If that's even possible. He he. Evil me. Sorta... I dunno. You tell me, people**). Pai finished putting aloe on Ichigo's wrists and reached for some antiseptic and bandages.

"What is the deal with me being able to hear his thoughts?" Ichigo asked.

"He should also be able to hear yours. It's a bond that is formed when one lover accepts the other. It stops when the relationship stops, so either a break up or a divorce, depending on which happens first, if at all," Pai explained. Ichigo stared at him.

"So this is because I... kissed him on my own?" Her face got hot at that.

"Yep." She groaned._ There's always _something!

Slowly but surely, he tended to her wrists until they were wrapped in white gauze, like the cuffs had been before. She flexed her fingers and sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"It was no problem. Kisshu, get over here."

"Fine, fine," he muttered, moving to sit down on the edge of the exam table. He helped Ichigo sit up and she leaned against his right arm. He liked the way her ears felt against his skin. They were silky smooth now that she had a shower in her room(**The cuffs are water proof. The bandages? Not so much**). He ran one hand down her wings and she shivered, then sighed in contentment. Pai gave no sign that he had heard and took a look at Kisshu's arm. He laid a hand on it and closed his eyes, then opened them thirty seconds later.

"Yep, she managed to wound you pretty bad. She even nicked the bone, like I thought," he reported. Kisshu groaned and Ichigo smirked.

"That's Mint for you."

"Keep quiet," Pai snapped. Ichigo flinched, blinking nervously. _Geez, talk about moody_, she thought before realizing that Kisshu could hear her.

_I know, right_? She shrieked, jumping away from him. The two stared at her and Kisshu laughed.

"It'll take some getting used to."

Ichigo jumped, then sat up, blinking. She was still on the exam table, but she must have dozed off. Her wrists were bandaged, just like in the dream, and Kisshu and Pai were staring at her in surprise. "Just how did you manage to fall asleep?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm part cat. I can fall asleep while floating on a raft in the middle of the ocean," Ichigo told them. Something flashed in Pai's eyes that Ichigo wasn't very comfortable with.

"Interesting," she heard him murmur. She shrieked, jumping off the table again. Kisshu laughed.

"Either she fell asleep or she fainted. I think that she might have fainted for a second," Kisshu said.

"Okay, just to be sure, I can't hear your thoughts since I kissed you willingly, right?" she asked. Kisshu and Pai stared at her like she was crazy. She shrugged. "Okay, so now I know that I was dreaming."

"Okay... Kisshu. I'm gonna bandage your arm for now. No fighting for a while, okay?" Pai told him. A dangerous aura floated around him and Kisshu laughed nervously. "Also no picking her up either."

"Fine. Am I 'Guard Ichigo Duty' then?" Pai was silent, wrapping bandages around Kisshu's arm. When he was finished, he spoke again.

"Koro will help you with that."

"Fine." Kisshu got up and reached for Ichigo with his good arm. Ichigo let him wrap his arm around her shoulder and gently push her toward the door.

"I'll be installing security camera's in your room, too, Kisshu," Pai called. Kisshu grumbled something that Ichigo didn't catch, but she could assume what he was annoyed about. She shivered at that thought and pulled away from him as he used his good arm to open the door. He blinked at her and sighed, then the two walked down the hallway back to his room.

Was it a coincidence that Izumi was floating through the hallway? Kisshu wasn't interested. Instead, he glared daggers at Izumi who smirked, which was all the proof Kisshu needed. He was suddenly right there in front of him, holding his shirt. "You little two faced-"

"Kisshu!"

"Sorry kitten. Izumi, you're bent on seeing her hurt, aren't you?" he hissed. Izumi sneered.

"It took you long enough to figure it out," Izumi chuckled. Kisshu and Ichigo stared at him in shock. "That's right. I want her to suffer, so that you will too. That's what I care about."

"You—you—I'm gonna kill you, Izumi," Kisshu shouted. He punched Izumi in the face and he gasped, sinking to his knees, clutching his nose. He looked up, still wearing that cocky smirk through the blood streaming down his face. Kisshu lashed out with his foot, landing a blow on Izumi's collar bone. He heard a crack and Izumi cried out in pain.

Then, Pai and Tart were at Kisshu's sides, holding onto his arms. Ichigo was standing back, staring in shock, as Koro and Jet appeared by her sides. Kisshu struggled against them, trying to get to Izumi. "Both of you, stop it! This is not the place to fight, we have more pressing matter to discuss," Pai shouted. Kisshu hissed while Izumi struggled to his feet, Jet, teleporting to his side to provide assistance.

The two stumbled into the lab while Ichigo stared at Kisshu, who was still seething. "He did it! He hurt Ichigo," he shouted, still struggling. Pai injected him with a syringe and he fell, unconscious. Pai looked at Ichigo, who flinched.

"Would you mind taking him to his room? He needed to calm down and I think that was the best way to do it. It should keep him... happy... for a while anyway," Pai said. Ichigo stared at him with her mouth open. She moved to Kisshu's side and picked him up, struggling with his weight. Koro moved to help and took his feet while Ichigo held him under the arms.

"He's heavy," she muttered.

"I hate having to do this," Koro hissed, moving toward Kisshu's room. Ichigo looked back to find Tart and Pai gone. She blinked and sighed, taking another step forward. Finally, they made it to Kisshu's room and laid him on the bed.

"He totally lost it this time," Ichigo muttered.

"Ya think?"

"Shut it."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I don't care. Just shut your mouth."

"Whatever." Koro teleported out and Ichigo sighed. She stared at Kisshu's sleeping face and felt a familiar rush of feelings, similar to those when she had first kissed Aoyama. She leaned over Kisshu, the feelings taking over. She blushed and slowly closed the distance between their two faces. Then, her lips brushed against his. Her face heated up more, and then she was surrounded by a puff of smoke. She gasped and then found herself falling until she hit the floor.

She meowed in protest. "_Ah, SHOOT! How did this happen, it didn't happen before? Oh, PAI!_" He didn't come to her rescue. She hissed and curled her lip, then stalked out of the room. Her wings were folded along her back, blending in with her fur. She sighed, going into her room. She looked up at her bed and jumped, then yelped as she fell back. She groaned and jumped again, flapping her wings. She landed softly on the bed. "_I swear, is it too much to ask for a normal life_?"

"**Tee hee. Funny. Or at least by my standards. Kinda short chapter, but I wanted to post this by.. well... now. So, as I finish typing this outro, it is 12:03. AM." Breezyfeather laughs. "They are all asleep. And I locked Kisshu and Ichigo in different rooms. Well, Kisshu's in a shed, but still. I asked Pai to put a teleportation lock on it. Now I have to do that with the bathroom... sigh. Well, once again, good night people!"**


	8. Hurry Up and Save Me

"**Okay, here it is 9:57. Shoot," Breezyfeather says. "Oh wait. It's the morning. Duh."**

"**You didn't realize that?" Ichigo asks, stunned. Breezyfeather glares at her.**

"**What? I got no sleep last night! What do you expect?"**

"**I don't know! Maybe if you've gotten no sleep then you'd know that it were morning!"**

"**Shut up!"**

"**While they're arguing, I think that you can get reading," Zakuro mutters, watching the two shout at each other.**

Ichigo woke with a yawn, then wondered why she had paws. _Wait a minute... oh yeah, that's right. I kissed Kisshu and then turned into a cat._ She froze. _Wait. I KISSED Kisshu?_ She shrieked as a cat, which was actually much quieter than shrieking as a human. _What the heck? Why'd I kiss Kisshu? Am I even interested in him that way? This makes no sense!_ She heard a chuckle and then a ripple and jumped, turning toward the sound. One name filtered through her mind. _Izumi, what did you do this time?_

Ichigo sighed and got up, stretching. She extended her wings, enjoying the strain put on it. She let out a content meow and then sighed, jumping off the bed. She gently glided to the ground, landing on all four paws. She looked around, then folded her wings. She stalked out of the room, wondering how she would change back if Kisshu wasn't supposed to wake up for a while. _Well, maybe I could kiss him again... No! I've already kissed him enough! Geez, what came over me?_ She shook her head and flicked her ear when she heard a footfall. _Of course it's Tart_, she groaned.

He stared at her and then burst out laughing. "Hey old hag. Looks like you finally got what's coming for you!" She hissed and shot toward him. He yelped and started to teleport, but she was already latched onto his leg. He yelled in pain as she raked her claws down his shin. "Hey! Old hag, let go of me! Let go, let go!"

In her mind she smirked. "That's enough, Ichigo!" Pai shouted. He pulled her off of Tart and picked her up. She glared at him.

"_He started it!_"

"I don't care! Come on, I'll get you changed back," he said, clearly annoyed. Ichigo mewed but he didn't spare her a glance. Ichigo sighed, glancing into Kisshu's room as they passed it. She caught sight of a dark, shadowed figure and she stiffened.

"_Pai! Someone's in Kisshu's room_," she cried. He stopped and peered into the room. Ichigo and Pai gasped. Izumi! Ichigo started struggling but Pai held on to her tightly. Finally, she sank her teeth into his hand. He gasped and dropped her. She landed silently and sprinted into the room.

Izumi was bent over Kisshu's sleeping form, holding something sharp. Ichigo let out a yowl and he jumped, looking toward her. She jumped up, using her wings to propel her the last few feet. Izumi gasped and then she slashed at his face. Tart stared into the room with an open mouth while Pai shook his head. "Aren't you gonna stop her?" Izumi shouted. Pai ducked into the room and grabbed Ichigo off of his face. She hissed and her fur stood on end, but she didn't struggle.

Izumi had multiple cuts on his face and blood streaming from all of them. He had dropped the object he had been holding and now Tart floated over to see what it was. His eyes widened. "Pai, look at this," he whispered. Pai walked over and stared at the syringe. Izumi glared at him.

"Calm down, I was just waking him up. I think he's been asleep for long enough! You said yourself that anesthetic has a bad effect on us."

_Noted_, Ichigo thought with a smirk.

"I'll wake him up in a little while, because I think that seeing your face will also have a bad effect on him. Come on, I have to make sure that those cuts don't get infected," Pai said, glaring down at Ichigo. She gave him the evil eye and he glared at her, carrying her out of the room. Izumi followed, annoyed. Tart crossed his arms and floated, cross legged, above Kisshu's head.

"Why am I stuck on sentry duty?"

"Because you declared it yourself," Pai called. Izumi shot Tart a glare and closed the door behind him.

Pai opened the door to the lab and walked in with Izumi at his heels. He placed Ichigo on a table where she sat down, flicking her tail. She glared at Izumi, who glared back. Pai held up his hands and they glowed. Izumi close his eyes, then the wounds on his face healed. Izumi opened his eyes and sighed. "Thanks Pai."

"Hm."

Izumi walked out, looking mad. Pai walked over to Ichigo and crossed his arms. "And you clawed Tart why?"

"_He ticked me off_," she muttered. Pai glared at her and then quickly kissed her. She yelped, changing into a human again. "Thanks," she growled.

"What? Upset that it wasn't Kisshu?" he smirked. That made her jump.

"I don't know what the deal was, but I... why did I kiss him yesterday?" she asked, her face red. He blinked at her.

"Because you like him?"

"No, I don't like him like that! I don't know why I was acting the way I did yesterday... was it yesterday?"

"Ichigo, do me a favor and hold still," Pai said, interrupting her. Ichigo froze nervously. Pai had grabbed a syringe and was holding it to her arm. "It'll just be pinch... but you already know that."

"Oh, don't I!" she snapped as he gave her the injection. She winced and he pulled out the needle.

"This should be able to tell me if anything other than an anesthetic was given to you in the past five days," Pai explained, walking over to a computer screen. A beep marked every time her heart beat and the screen displayed how many times she inhales and exhaled.

"How can you tell when my heart beats?" Ichigo asked, confused and nervous. Pai froze. _Dang, she wasn't supposed to find out!_

"Uh, it was part of an injection I gave you a while ago," he made up, hoping that she would buy it.

"You mean you can monitor my heart rate even if I'm a hundred miles away?"

"Something like that," Pai said, typing on the computer. She sighed and then Pai hissed.

"What?"

"Izumi... when he injected you with that anesthetic the other day, he also gave you something similar to a love potion. He wants to make Kisshu suffer, and you rejecting him after you kissed him will make him want to kill himself," Pai told her. He was suddenly right in front of her, holding onto her shirt. She gasped, looking into his eyes in fear. "You are not going to reject him. You are not going to tell him about this. If you do, he will kill himself, and that is just what Izumi wants. You also have to stay away from Izumi. He will do anything to make him suffer, and that includes hurting you."

"O—okay," Ichigo stammered. Pai let her go and she sighed in relief, rubbing her chest. "Geez, what is it with you guys and grabbing people's shirts?" No answer. She sighed. Pai grabbed a different syringe and Ichigo stiffened.

"Relax, it's not for you. I'm gonna go wake up Kisshu," he told her. She nodded, getting up, and followed him out of the room. "Ichigo, once he's awake, I need the two of you to stick close to each other, that way Izumi can't catch either of you alone."

"Okay," she said slowly, entering Kisshu's room after Pai. Pai quickly injected him with the needle and then pulled it out.

"He should wake up in a few minutes," Pai told her, then teleported out.

"Wait—grr..." Ichigo growled. "And I can't have a weapon... why?"

"Because you're our prisoner," Izumi smirked, walking in. Ichigo stiffened, whirling around.

"What do you want?" Ichigo snarled. Izumi looked nonchalant. "Stop smiling like that!"

"Sorry, but if you take orders from anyone, it's us. Not the other way around, kitty kitty," he chuckled. Ichigo's face heated up and she glanced at Kisshu, who was stirring.

"What do you want?" she hissed, trying to keep Kisshu unconscious for as long as necessary. He teleported right in front of her and cupped her chin in his hand.

"I want you to join me. Forget that looser Kisshu. You know all about how I made you think you love him. Join me, and he won't ever bother you again," he whispered. Ichigo was frozen in shock, her mouth slightly open. "Waddaya say?"

"I say get off of her," Kisshu shouted, crashing into Izumi. Ichigo fell over while Kisshu started wrestling with Izumi on the floor. They both exchanged punches, and after the first thirty seconds both had bloody noses and cuts on their faces. "I'll never let you have Ichigo! I don't care if she loves me or not, I love her!" Ichigo stared at him. Izumi smirked and Ichigo and Kisshu's eyes widened.

"And let's see how you do when you don't have your little kitty cat," Izumi smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Kisshu demanded. Ichigo realized what he meant and gasped, horror stricken.

"That's right," Izumi smirked. Ichigo shook her head, diving for the door, but Izumi grabbed her.

"No! Let go!" Ichigo screamed. Pai and Tart came running down the hall, Jet and Koro following quickly. Izumi smirked at them.

"Let her go, Izumi," Pai said calmly. "If you hurt her, you're off the mission."

"I don't care about the mission. I care about Kisshu's suffering," he smirked, his hand snaking around Ichigo's neck. She gasped, grimacing, as her air supply was cut off. "If you follow us, she dies," he threatened, teleporting away. Kisshu hissed, daggers appearing in his hands.

"I'm going to kill him," he shouted, throwing one of the daggers at the wall.

"Kisshu, calm down." Kisshu glared at Pai, an insane glint in his eyes. "We'll get her back. Although, Izumi is a very formidable opponent... it's going to take all we've got to beat him. Maybe even more."

"What do you mean by that?"Jet asked while Tart's face made a big 'O'.

"You wanna ask the _Mew Mew's_ for help? Are you nuts?" Tart shouted. Pai shrugged while Koro stared at him, open mouthed.

"Well, he is a very tough opponent when he has his weapons. And he might have allies. It might be a good idea to consider asking for their help after scoping out the situation," Jet said. The insane spark had left Kisshu and now he looked mad, but willing to cooperate.

"If it means getting Ichigo to safety, even if it means having to battle over her... again... then I'll do it," Kisshu said, nodding. Pai nodded back and walked into the lab. He made a beeline for the computer and punched a few keys. Quickly, he found her location.

"He took her to America. Why America? I have no idea," Pai reported, seeing the look on Kisshu's face.

"Dang," Koro said. Pai looked at the monitor and pulled up a screen so that he could see out of her eyes. They all gathered around and Kisshu hissed in anger.

Ichigo was looking down at her feet, or more accurately, her _paws._ Izumi had changed her into a cat, which of course, succeeded in making Kisshu insanely PO'ed. He was seething, trying to keep a handle on his rage. "I am going to kill him as slowly as I can so that he and I can relish in the moment," he growled, walking away.

"Kisshu, let's go and find the girls so that we can all go kick Izumi's butt into next week," Tart said.

"Why do you care?"

"Because Pudding's gonna be mad... very mad indeed," Tart said. Kisshu glared at him. "What?"

"Shut up about your girlfriend, because in case you hadn't noticed, I don't have mine around."

"She's not my girlfriend! And I don't think the old hag will agree with that statement."

"Shut up."

"Let's just get going," Tart said. They teleported to the cafe, finding themselves floating above the roof.

"Let's see if we can make this quick and as non-violent as possible," Kisshu muttered, floating down to the ground. He peered inside the cafe, Tart floating behind him. Mint and the others were sitting around a table, Tsikiko looking edgy. Mint was trying to get her to relax but whatever she was doing clearly wasn't working. Kisshu hesitated, then knocked softly on the door. He realized how stupid that was and pushed it open.

Lettuce stood up, eyes closed, and turned to him. "I'm sorry, but we're—Kisshu?" Kisshu winced and nodded. Mint and Tsikiko stood up, grabbing their pendants. Kisshu's face was a mask of terror.

"No, wait! Just listen for a moment, I'm desperate!" That made them freeze. Tart popped up behind Kisshu, looking nervous.

"Taru-Taru!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"What are you desperate about? What have you done with Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"Izumi kidnapped her to get to me," Kisshu said sadly.

"You're on the same side!"

"Its... complicated...? Anyway, he's got her! In America... again," Tart said.

"Why are they so insistent on taking her across the globe?" Tsikiko asked, looking mad. Her wings extended and her ears had lengthened, like Kisshu's were. All of them stared at her, mouths open.

"Why do you have ears like mine?" Kisshu asked.

"I have some of your DNA," Tsikiko muttered, waving away the question. "So, we're going back to America?"

"Looks like it. So, you're going to help us rescue her?" Kisshu asked hopefully. The Mew's looked at each other, then to Tsikiko.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Tsikiko asked, clearly not wanting to be in the spotlight.

"Well, Ichigo's your sister," Pudding said, looking innocent. Tsikiko sighed.

"So this is suddenly just my decision?"

"Well, it's the whole teams decision," Zakuro said. "We'll just see what you have in mind."

"Well, if you think that I'm just gonna sit around when there is a chance to rescue my sister from a psychotic freak that isn't Kisshu—even though I would like to rescue her from him-" Kisshu winced. "I'm gonna take that opportunity. And then I'm taking her home!"

"We'll have to fight to determine that," Kisshu told her.

"Fine, but later. I've got a sister to rescue," Tsikiko said. "Where's she being held—specifically so that we can teleport?"

"I'll ask Pai," Tart said, disappearing. Pudding looking mad.

"I'm gonna kill that Izumi. And I thought that you having her was bad," Pudding said, glaring at Kisshu, who looked annoyed. "No offense."

"Offense taken."

"Not my fault."

"It kinda is."

"Shut up, you pointy eared freak." Tsikiko grimaced and Pudding realized her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tsikiko-oneechan! I meant him, the one that can fly without wings and comes from another planet, na-no-da."

"I know what you meant, but maybe we shouldn't be... erm... racist... here," Tsikiko murmured, looking away. Pudding nodded.

Tart reappeared, Pai and the others behind him. Shirogane and Akasaka walked in and gasped. "Girls, why aren't you fighting?" Shirogane shouted. "Transform and fight!"

"Izumi kidnapped Ichigo. We've gotta work together to get her back," Pai said shortly. Shirogane gaped at him and shook his head.

"Aren't you on the same side?"

"He's got something against Kisshu. After this he's off the mission."

"If I don't kill him first," Kisshu muttered.

"So, where are we going?" Mint asked. Pai closed his eyes, then opened them.

"New Hampshire."

**Ichigo's perspective**

"_Izumi, I hate you! I also hate this dang collar,_" she muttered, flicking her tail. Izumi glared at her from where he was floating near a tree.

"Shut up and deal with it, cat," he snapped. She huffed and twitched her ear in annoyance. She struggled again and sighed.

"_Kisshu's gonna kill you for kissing me_," she felt the need to point out.

"I don't care. When he comes then I'll just torture him."

"_And how do you plan to do that?_"

"By hurting you." Ichigo mewed in fear, shrinking backward. She pulled against the collar, feeling a new need to escape. Then, Izumi was in front of her. His lips brushed against hers and, with a yelp, she changed back into a human. She stared at him and got to her feet, then sprinted away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Izumi smirked. Ichigo glanced back then tripped over a log, since they were in the middle of a forest at night. She gasped, throwing down her arms to catch herself. She shot to her feet and then was forced down again. She hissed, struggling.

"Let me go Izumi," she shouted, but was silenced by the voice that accompanied the chuckle.

"Izumi? Izumi is not the one that has you pinned," someone said. Ichigo froze, recognizing it.

"Aoyama-kun?" she asked, trying to see her attacker, but whoever it was was shadowed.

"Aoyama is just a personality I created so that I would be able to hide on this polluted planet," the person chuckled. "I am Deep Blue."

"Deep Blue?"

"Yes, Deep Blue. Our leader," Izumi said, coming in front of her so she could see his shoes. She gasped, struggling, but he had her pinned against the forest floor. Finally, she gave up.

"You're Aoyama-kun?"

"That's right. He seemed rather fond of you," Deep Blue laughed. Ichigo's stomach clenched and she tensed.

"Why are you using past tense?"

"Because his consciousness has been completely annihilated. The person you knew is dead now," Deep Blue whispered in her ear. She froze, going imp with shock. Deep Blue smirked and released her. Izumi quickly moved to restrain her and walked back to their campfire, with her in front of him. He tied her to a tree, her arms on either side of the trunk so she wouldn't be able to undo the knots, and she sat there trying to process the fact that her boyfriend was dead. Then, she suddenly came to her senses.

"Kisshu will save me. He'll escape with me!"

"Don't count on it," Izumi smirked. Ichigo shook her head, her face shadowed. _Kisshu, I know you can save me! Come on, hurry up and save me!_

"**Yay! I finished the chapter before ten o'clock at night! That's a record!" Breezyfeather laughs. Ichigo stares and then stalks away.**

"**If anyone asks, I don't know her," she says.**

"**But we're at my house."**

"**I know. But we're going to the mall tomorrow. So, tomorrow, if anyone asks, I don't know who the heck you are."**

"**Meanie!"**

"**Shut up!"**

***Author's note***

**This music will be needed for the next chapter:**

.com/watch?v=knRF1poUDwc&NR=1


	9. Searching for Strawberries

"**I can't believe you told that man that you were an immigrant from Japan. He didn't understand, but he seemed to think that you were from China," Breezyfeather says. **

"**I'M JAPANESE, YOU IDIOT AMERICANS," Ichigo shouts.**

"**Don't be racist!"**

"**I don't care!"**

"**That made no sense," Tart mutters.**

"**I DON'T CARE IF IT MADE SENSE!"**

"**Get reading, since she is going to kill someone. We're not idiots around here," Zakuro says.**

"This is going to be difficult," Shirogane said, looking around at the forest around them. Tart looked annoyed and Pai was glancing around, then frowned.

"They're definitely around here somewhere. And by around here, I mean somewhere in this forest," he said. The Mew's stared at him in agitation. "He set up a barrier somehow that blocks his signal from being detected by us. I've heard of it before, but I've never attempted it. It takes a lot of power, and I don't think that I can pull it off."

"Then how is he doing it?" Jet asked.

"I don't know. Unless he found a Mew Aqua, I don't think that he'd be able to do it," Pai said. He took a step forward, out of the clearing they had landed in(**I use landing for lack of a better word**).

"So, if we can't detect his signal, but he can detect ours-" Koro started, but Pai shook his head and he fell silent.

"No, the barrier works both ways. That's the drawback," he said. "We should split up. One Mew should go with one of us, each."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zakuro asked.

"Well, you can't teleport to the location if we find them," Pai told her. "Only Tsikiko can, and this way we can cover more ground."

"I think that's efficient," Shirogane said. "Mint, you go with Jet. Pudding-"

"I'll go with Taru-Taru, na-no-da," she said, latching onto his arm. He groaned.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Okay. Lettuce, you go with Pai, and Zakuro you can go with Koro," Shirogane said. Tsikiko looked annoyed while Kisshu seemed to be spacing out.

"I'm not going with him. Shirogane, Akasaka, you two can come with me," Tsikiko growled.

"I'll stay here and see if I can override his signal, or find out anything else that would be helpful," Akasaka said, holding up the laptop. "Masha, you go go and try to find Ichigo."

"Masha will help, Masha will help," Masha tweeted, flitting away.

"I'll get a visual from him and let you know what I find. Good luck everyone," Akasaka said. They nodded and headed off into the forest, each of them—except Pudding—keeping a wary eye on their partner. Kisshu floated through the forest without making a sound. He had gotten much better at it from chasing Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." he murmured. "I'm sorry it's come to this. If he hurts you, I'll take him apart so that he'll never hurt you again. I promise you."

Tsikiko was walking through the forest, Shirogane at her heels. "How long do you think it'll take to find them?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Hey, let's fly up and see if we can spot them," he said, changing into Alto. She stared at him, then nodded. She picked him up and soared through the trees, slowing and hovering above them. She scanned the treetops, searching for a place where they thinned enough for her to see through. They stared down, searching for Ichigo. Tsikiko gasped, spotting Masha near a trail of smoke. She glanced at Shirogane, who nodded. They shot toward Masha, who was bobbing up and down.

"Alien, Alien," he was saying. Tsikiko looked at him, knowing Akasaka could now see her.

"Did he find it?" she asked softly.

"I think he did," Akasaka said through her pendant. Tsikiko nodded and flew over to the nearest clearing. She landed, letting Shirogane down. He changed back to a human.

"Tsikiko, stay here. I'll go see if it is it. When I change back, take the bandana off me so I like like a random stray," he said. Tsikiko nodded and he changed back. Tsikiko leaned down and took off the bandana, then he nodded at her. He dove into the underbrush, disappearing rapidly. Tsikiko looked after him nervously, then leaned against a tree. She winced as her wings were pressed to the rough bark and moved away from it.

She paced in the clearing, wondering if it really was Ichigo they had found. Then, a rustling in the bushes interrupted her thoughts. Her head snapped toward it and realized that it was the opposite direction the Ryou had gone. She gasped silently and jumped up, hovering twenty feet above the clearing, which should be out of the person's line of vision. Then, a person with blond hair stumbled out of the trees lining the clearing. Tsikiko's heart had been racing and now slowed as she breathed a sigh of relief. The blond looked around, then made his way into the woods that Shirogane had previously entered.

Tsikiko bit her lip as he did this, then blinked as Ryou reappeared. He looked around, then up. He saw her and changed back. She slowly descended, landing next to him. "Was that the place?"

"No. Just some campsite. Go scout around up there for a few minutes, I'll wait here," he said. She nodded, taking off again.

Mint was looked around for any signs of her leader and good friend. She couldn't place it, but she knew that Ichigo was in more trouble than she would be if it were only Izumi. Jet saw slowly sweeping his gaze around like a hawk, trying to discern any signs of human or alien life. He noticed even the most camouflaged animals and pointed them out to Mint, who couldn't care less but forced enthusiasm. Finally, she snapped when he tried to show her a fox hiding in the bushes.

"Look, we're supposed to be searching for Ichigo. I could care less about these animals, and although your eyes sure are handy, they only seem to be spotting things that are completely useless for us! So, if you don't mind keeping your eyes peeled but your mouth shut, unless it's something important, I would be most grateful," she shouted. Jet looked at her, annoyed.

"I'm only doing this because Kisshu wants her back so badly. And after we rescue her, we're going to fight for her. Our two teams against each other to see who is deserving of your leader," Jet told her, pushing back a tree branch and allowing Mint to walk through.

"We're gonna win this time. I'm not letting Ichigo spend any more time with you guys. She's my friend, and friends don't just hand over their friends to the enemy(**Confusing sentence**)," Mint said with a glare. He sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just focus on finding her."

"Taru-Taru, where do you think he took Ichigo-oneechan?" Pudding asked, unusually mellow compared to her regular hyper nature.

"I don't know. We'll find her soon, though," he said. The girl was starting to annoy him, but he knew he had to find Ichigo.

"Can you sense her anywhere near?" Zakuro asked Koro. He shook his head and she sighed._ Ichigo, where are you_?

"It's hard to detect her signal," Pai muttered in annoyance. "Shoot!"

"Calm down, we'll find her," Lettuce said reassuringly, betraying the fear inside of her.

He glanced her way, then stomped through the forest, clearly mad at letting Izumi get away with their captive. Lettuce sighed, then something caught her eye. It was orange... and it was moving!

"Pai!" she whispered. He slowed, glancing back. She had sank to a crouch and was peering through the underbrush. Her eyes widened and she motioned for Pai to look. He glanced over her shoulder and gasped, catching sight of Ichigo leaning, unconscious, against the tree trunk, her arms tied behind it.

Izumi came into view and smirked at her, then floated up to a tree branch and sat down on it, staring down at his hostage. Pai hissed and floated backward to keep quiet. "Come back a few feet so that they can't hear you. Contact the others, I'll go get Kisshu," he said, disappearing. Lettuce nodded and stepped back a few paces.

"Akasaka, everyone, we found them," Lettuce whispered. Teleport to where you see my Power Extension. Mew Power, Extension," she cried, not caring if they gave away their position. The green light shot to the sky, and seconds later the others appeared, including Pai and Kisshu. She grinned and the Power Extension disappeared.

"You guys," she said happily.

"Let's go get em. One of you, circle around the back and set Ichigo free, that way she can fight, too," Shirogane ordered. Kisshu nodded and immediately dove for the tree where she was tied. "The rest of you, let's go!"

they all burst into the clearing, where Izumi was smirking from his tree top perch. "Well well, it certainly took you long enough to come and find this place," he chuckled.

"Stop playing around, Izumi," Zakuro growled.

"It's over," Pai agreed.

"There's no way you can beat us all by yourself," Pudding pointed out. Izumi chuckled and they looked at each other, bewildered.

"What's so funny?" Tart demanded. Kisshu looked up nervously as he sliced through the ropes, then gathered Ichigo in his arms and stepped around the tree.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" he asked. She moaned, then her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Kisshu?" she murmured, then her eyes widened. "Kisshu! You saved me!" He smiled and set her down on her feet. Then, she looked over his shoulder and screamed. Kisshu whirled around and jumped back to escape a sword attack by Deep Blue. Kisshu's eyes were wide open in horor.

"Deep Blue-sama," he whispered in shock. Deep Blue smirked and swung at him again. Kisshu slashed at him with his Sais and Ichigo gasped, the words floating through her head.

"Mew Mew Tsubasa Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" She growled as Kisshu and Deep Blue locked into sword fight. "Winged Strawberry Bell!"

Izumi continued to smirk at them as they turned to see what the commotion on the other side of the clearing was. "You hear that?" he asked with a laugh like Kisshu's. They all turned toward him again, making him laugh harder. "That's the sound of Kisshu and Deep Blue-sama fighting it out."

"Deep Blue-sama," Pai and Tart gasped at the same time. Koro and Jet looked stunned as well while the mew's looked around in confusion. Shirogane couldn't speak for horror.

"No!" he shouted, finding his voice again. Izumi laughed coldly.

"Yes, that's Deep Blue-sama. He's going to rid this filthy planet of you humans so that we can repopulate it," he sneered. "But, he's going to spare Ichigo and Kisshu for only one reason."

"And what's that," Mint shouted.

"So that I can kill Ichigo slowly and painfully, dragging it out so that both Kisshu and Ichigo will suffer. Both Kisshu and Ichigo will hurt with every scream that she makes," Izumi said with a sadistic smile. "My revenge is drawing near, as is your extinction!"

"You ba-"

"Pudding's here!" Lettuce and Tsikiko shouted at Shirogane, which shut him up. He hissed, sensing Pai's hesitation.

"We have to obey Deep Blue-sama. But if he's going to kill Kisshu," Tart protested, looking at his older comrades for guidance. Pai closed his eyes, then slowly opened them.

"Kisshu is our friend and our comrade. He comes first," he said finally, glaring at Izumi. "And if Deep Blue is going to kill our friend, then that makes us enemies." Izumi stared at him in shock for a second, then shrugged.

"That's your loss. You shall die with the rest of these pitiful humans. Now, we fight," he smirked, his pointed staff appearing in his hands.

"Not if you die first," Mint shouted. "Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Izumi blocked all of their attacks except the Mint Echo, and then Pai attacked.

"Fuu Shi Sen!" Tart spun his click-clacks at him and he tried to weave out of the way, but he got tangled.

"Minto Echo!" Mint keep shooting arrows while the others continued attacking. Tsikiko had rushed to go help Ichigo and Kisshu, who were fighting Deep Blue.

"Ichigo," Tsikiko cried.

"Tsikiko!" Ichigo replied happily.

"Let's do it!"

"Gotcha!"

"Dark Piercer!"

"Kisshu, get out of the way," Ichigo shouted, and Kisshu teleported away from Deep Blue. He stared at her girls indifferently and then they lifted their weapons.

"Ice Combo," they shouted, but Deep Blue threw up a shield at the last minute.

"Oh no!" Ichigo cried.

"It didn't work?" Tsikiko asked, then Kisshu hurried to attack again. Koro and Jet hurried to their aid and started attacking. Jet released an energy beam that Deep Blue evaded with ease while Koro locked onto him and started shooting with his gun. They fought for a good ten minutes, but not one of their attacks connected.

"It's useless, don't you realize that?" Izumi asked, teleporting above Deep Blue. "We'll win!" Tsikiko looked at Koro and Jet, bewildered and tired, while they, too, were starting to take the toll this battle was having. Kisshu hissed while Ichigo stared at the ground, her face shadowed. "Ichigo, you will suffer with Kisshu," Izumi cackled.

"You're wrong," Ichigo shouted, making his few maniacal laughs fade to silence. "You're wrong!" She still hadn't looked up, but Tsikiko and Kisshu could see the tears on her cheeks. "You won't win." Deep Blue and Izumi stared at her in amusement. "I won't let you win! I WON'T!" Then, her body started to glow blue. They all gasped, and then Tsikiko began to respond as well.

"What the heck?" she gasped. Ichigo glared at Deep Blue.

"You will loose this battle," he told her.

"Good luck convincing me," she spat, and the two ran at each other wit their weapons in hand.

"Ichigo," Kisshu and Tsikiko shouted. Ichigo jumped into the air, pointing her weapon at him, and he raised his sword.

"Ribbon Strawberry FLIGHT," she screamed, but her attack collided with his and they both fought against the pressure to stay standing. "I won't loose!" she whispered. "I won't let myself loose!"

**Oooh, a cliffhanger. I don't have time—or the energy—to write an outro, so I'll just say how happy I am to have the reviews I do and that they really keep me motivated, and that I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this. I'll try to update as soon as I can, okay? The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update since they keep me motivated even when I have writers block since I know you wanna know what happens next! Hm, that reminds me... well, it's midnight and I wanna get some sleep, so good night and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Izumi's Demise

"**Okay, sorry about that lack of outro. It was midnight and my eyes were stinging soooo bad... I just couldn't do it," Breezyfeather says. "Anyway, I'm glad that you guys enjoyed that last one. I got quiet a few positive reviews, so thank you so much!"**

"**Okay, so you've said that. You promised me a bag full of malted milk balls," Tart whines. Breezyfeather stares at him.**

"**When did I say that?"**

"**Yesterday!"**

"**Nope, doesn't ring a bell."**

"**YOU LITTLE-" he shouts. He hisses, his click-clacks appearing. He spins them and lets them go, shooting toward Breezyfeather. She yelps, grabs her laptop, and dives under the desk. He yells in annoyance. "Stay still!"**

"**Not a chance!"**

"**Hey, cut it out," Pai shouts.**

"**YOU SHUT UP," Tart yells. "I WANT MY MALTED MILK BALLS!" He stares in surprise, then shakes his head.**

"**People, scroll down before he kills someone. This is going to take a while," Pai says, taking out his fan.**

"**DON'T DESTROY MY LIVING ROOM!"**

"**I'll try not to!"**

**(This chapter is rated T because of violence)**

"You certainly are stubborn," Deep Blue said, glaring at his enemies. Each of them were holding up a weapon against him, but it wasn't the aliens that concerned him. It was the two girls that looked ticked off. One of them was his and Izumi's prisoner, the leader of the opposing force. She intrigued him.

She had been held captive for two months and still her spirit wasn't broken. She could be of use to him. He smirked as she tried to attack again. He threw up a shield at the last second, blocking her attack. She hissed, landing on her feet a few feet away.

Ichigo was panting, angry that he was holding up this long. "This is getting difficult," she gasped, stumbling. Kisshu looked mad and leapt forward, locking into a sword fight with Deep Blue. Izumi was trying to deal with the rest of the Mew's, but wasn't having much success. Even Shirogane was fighting, as a cat. Whenever he could, he'd leapt at Izumi or Deep Blue and start clawing them, then he would end up getting flung off or he would have to jump because of the time limit.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear," Zakuro shouted. Izumi dove for the side and Mint smirked.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" His eyes widened and he tried to get out of the way, but Tart's click-clacks suddenly pinned him to a tree. He winced, turning his head away from the attack, and then it slammed into his shoulder. He screamed in pain, and then Pudding made a Pudding Ring appear around him. Next, Pai readied his weapon.

"Fuu Rai Sen PUU JIN," he shouted, a lightning strike shooting toward Izumi. He screamed in pain, and then lost consciousness. "That outta keep him there for a while," Pai said. "Now we have to deal with Deep Blue."

Kisshu let out a war cry, struggling to land a blow. His main goal was to keep Deep Blue distracted so that Ichigo could regain her strength, but while he was doing that, why couldn't he try to weaken his enemy? He swung for his head and missed, then aimed lower. Deep Blue blocked the blow and Kisshu jumped back as he tried to swing at his head. He ducked and then straightened, smirking.

"You won't beat me so easily," he said, throwing one of his daggers at his head. He ducked and then smirked. He dove at him, the other dagger grasped in his hand. Deep Blue swung his sword, knocking it away. Kisshu hissed, jumping back, but Deep Blue was too fast. He lashed out and caught Kisshu's leg with the sharp blade. Kisshu yelled in pain, falling down.

"KISSHU," Ichigo screamed. He hissed in pain, teleporting back before Deep Blue could deliver the final blow. He lay at Ichigo's feet, his shin dripping blood. "Kisshu, are you okay?" she asked frantically. He smiled at her through the pain and then winced.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said. Then, Deep Blue was in front of them, sword lifted above his head. Ichigo and Kisshu gasped, Ichigo grasping Kisshu's hand.

"Hold on tight, Ichigo," he whispered, teleporting farther out of range. Deep Blue hissed, searching for his opponents. Ichigo looked back at him in fear and bent to pick up Kisshu, but he was too heavy and she only succeeding in making him curse with pain.

"Ah, gomenasai!"

"It's not your fault," he said through clenched teeth. Suddenly, Izumi was back in action.

"Izumi," Pai shouted, spotting him. Izumi smirked, his staff in his hand. Kisshu tried to teleport them out of the way, but his strength was running low. Ichigo gripped his hand tightly in fear.

"You didn't honestly think that your attacks could hurt me that badly, did you?" he asked with a cackle. Tsikiko's eyes widened. Shirogane cursed and changed to Alto, running at him, but Izumi kicked him away before he could land a blow. Lettuce cried out in fear for her friend as he was forced back against her legs. He hissed, changing back. Izumi grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled her away from Kisshu while she protested.

"Shut up," he snarled and she glared at him. She lashed out with her foot but he dodged, earning her a smack over the head with his staff. She gasped in pain as the sharp part grazed her scalp and Kisshu cried out in fear for her safety. Izumi chuckled.

"If you think that's bad, this is only the beginning," he cackled. A smalled knife appeared in his hand, a dagger about the size of a kitchen knife, but so sharp that the tip was invisible. Ichigo looked at it in fear and struggled, but Izumi dragged the knife along her left upper arm. She winced, tears welling up at the pain.

"Ichigo," Tsikiko shouted, starting toward her sister, but an energy field bared her way. Kisshu's eyes were wide with horror and anxiety, as well as pain the pain that Ichigo was feeling. She was biting her lip to keep from crying out. Izumi smirked at the two's pain and slowly dragged the blade along her shoulder, making her scream.

"Ichigo," Kisshu gasped. Her eyes were filled with tears at the pain and she closed her eyes slowly, allowing them to stream down her cheeks. Kisshu looked extremely upset at her pain and kept trying to get to his feet, but Izumi's foot held him in place. Droplets of Ichigo's blood fell onto him, making his pain even greater.

Izumi's eyes glinted insanely as he slowly pulled the blade along Ichigo's other arm and she screamed again, then sobbed. "Stop Izumi! Please," she sobbed, feeling dizzy from loss of blood.

"How's it feel, Kisshu," Izumi asked, a sadistic smile on his face, "to see the one you love most cry out and plead for my mercy?"

Kisshu glared at him, but he was also feeling dizzy from blood loss. Izumi laughed maniacally as he stomped down on Kisshu's nose. He gasped as the coppery tang filled his mouth and glared at Izumi, spitting out blood.

"Izumi, onegai! Stop, please!" Ichigo begged, but that only prompted him to slowly drag the very tip of the knife along her wrist. She screamed and he dropped her. She sank to the ground, holding her arms to her chest. Izumi let Kisshu up and he immediately reached for Ichigo, pulling her to his chest. She sobbed onto his shoulder, wishing the pain would stop. Kisshu rubbed her back in a circular motion and teleported out the field, near the other Mew's.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Pudding asked.

"Of course she's not okay! Look at her," Mint said. Tsikiko knelt next to her sister, tears in her eyes.

"Tsikiko," she whispered, her vision going fuzzy. "I can't... see..."

"Ichigo," Kisshu and Tsikiko cried, Tsikiko taking her sister into her own arms. Shirogane hurried over, a first aid kit in his hands. He started taking a gauze pad and pressing it down on her wrist, while motioning for Zakuro to do the same for her upper arm. He told Pai to go get something to help and he teleported away, returning a second later with a bundle of bandages and a vial.

"WE have to stop the bleeding before I can use this. It'll completely heal her wounds and restore the blood already lost," he said. Mint hurried over and started applying pressure to her other arm. Kisshu was seething in anger and got to his feet, the pain in his leg numbed by his desire to kill.

"Izumi, I'll kill you," he screamed. His daggers were in his hands again and he shot at Izumi, catching him by surprise.

"What-" he cried, and then Kisshu stabbed him in the chest. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground, then he coughed, spitting out blood. Kisshu pulled back his daggers and glared at Izumi. Then, to his shock, Izumi smiled. "I made you suffer. That's all that matters in the end—you're suffering." Another cough shook his chest, which was followed by a coughing fit. Kisshu glared at him mercilessly and then turned away from his enemy, whose coughs faded to silence. "I did it, though. I made you suffer. And Ichigo will never wake up again!" Then, he was silent and his eyes closed for the last time, as his final breath left his body.

Kisshu let out a strangled yell at his loss. "Ichigo, I'm sorry," he shouted. "It's all my fault that you're going to die! I'm so sorry!"

Ichigo stirred, letting out a moan. "Ki-Kisshu," she whispered, using most of her remaining strength to turn over in her sister's arms. "Kisshu..."

"Ichigo," he gasped, diving for her hand. He squeezed it gently. She returned the gesture weakly a moment later.

"Kisshu... I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I-" She coughed. "-I'm sorry I rejected you. You really care for me."

"Ichigo's it's okay! We were enemies, I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way of this," he whispered to her. She smiled at him.

"I'm kinda glad you did."

"But if I didn't, you wouldn't be in this position right now!"

"And I'd still be dating that idiot Masaya," she coughed, trying to make a joke. Kisshu smiled faintly at that, but his smile was gone a second later. She blinked at him, then turned to Tsikiko. "Mom and Dad will take good care you you, you know that."

"Ichigo..." she whispered, her tears falling. Ichigo smiled at her sister, then sighed.

"Can I... go to sleep for a while?" she asked. Tsikiko hesitated while Ichigo struggled to keep herself awake. Shirogane and the others stared at her, still pressing down on her wounds.

"Ichigo-oneechan, don't give up yet!" Pudding cried. "You can't leave us!"

"I'm sorry, Pudding," Ichigo whispered, smiling at her comrade. That made Kisshu's brain wake up.

"No, Ichigo! You can't go to sleep yet! Just a little longer, stay awake a little longer and you'll be fine," he shouted. Ichigo coughed, trying to get oxygen to her brain. "Ichigo, hang in there!"

She sighed, her eyes closing. "Ichigo!" Kisshu's body began to glow and she forced her eyes open again, her body responding. The Mew's and other aliens gasped, including Deep Blue. Ichigo blinked at Kisshu, whose hand was tight around her own, and felt a warmth like no other seeping into her heart.

"Kisshu," she whispered, and then a blue orb glowed in between the two. They stared at it, and then it solidified into a glowing blue heart.

"Ichigo, I'll save you," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"That's a Mew Aqua," Mint gasped, while Shirogane nodded.

"Ichigo, I love you," he whispered, and the two of them were engulfed in a healing blue light. Ichigo's wounds glowed blue, as did Kisshu's, and then when the glow died down, they were gone. Ichigo blinked, her strength returning. She looked around, seeing everything with clear eyes. Her eyes met his, and they smiled at each other.

"Kisshu?"

"Ichigo! You're alright," he gasped, pulling her into a hug.

"Kisshu... I love you, too," she responded. Kisshu's heart stopped, and he knew that this time, she actually meant it. No love potion was used to make her say those words to him. She had finally accepted him, on her own! His heart soared and his smile grew, then he pulled her into a protective embrace. The blue light died down and the others gasped. Ichigo smiled and Kisshu stood, pulling her ot her feet.

"Ichigo-oneechan is okay!" Pudding shouted, flinging herself at her teammate. Tsikiko's face lit up and she shot to her feet, pulling her sister close. Tears were falling down her face, as was the case with Mint. She stared, then flung herself at Ichigo also. Zakuro and Lettuce joined in on the hug/sob fest and Ichigo laughed. The tears that were shed now were tears of joy, which Kisshu didn't contribute to. Then, a cold voice interupted their moment.

"Bravo, such a stunning performance," Deep Blue was saying, clapping his hands. Ichigo hissed, turning toward him. He smirked at her.

"Well girls," Ichigo started, grinning. "What do you say we kick some butt?"

"Yeah," Pudding said.

"You betcha," Tsikiko agreed.

"Let's do this," Mint grinned.

"We won't let you win," Lettuce nodded.

"This shall decide everything," Zakuro declared, raising her whip.

"For the Earth's future, we will serve-nyaa," Ichigo smiled. Kisshu grinned, readying his weapons.

"Let's go," Ichigo and Kisshu both said, darting forward into the battle that would decide their fates.

"**Yay, yay, yay, cliffhanger," Breezyfeather says, dancing around the room. Kisshu and Ichigo stare at her, mouths open. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies," Breezyfeather says to them. Ichigo sputters while Kisshu glares.**

"**You had to leave us—and them—hanging, didn't you?" he growls. Breezyfeather nods.**

"**I can read the script early since she likes me a lot," Ichigo whispers to him. His eyes widen an he nods eagerly.**

"**And, for this final chapter, I shall keep things secret. No one but me reads it until it's finished... unless I decide to give certain people—aka my BFF's—special treatment. But that is most unlikely. Okay, I'll leave you people to your imaginations. Ja-ne!" Breezyfeather says.**


	11. Departure

**I shall call this chapter "Departures". I imagine you want to find out what happens next, so I won't bore you with another one of my pointless intros. Next chapter—if there is one—will have an intro, though. Okay, here you are! BTW—Chapter is rated T for mild gore and violence.**

Kisshu and Ichigo shot toward Deep Blue, Ichigo jumping up and soaring. Then, she and Kisshu exchanged a glance and nodded. Ichigo pulled up, holding out her weapon. Kisshu continued forward, his swords hitting Deep Blue's with a loud clang. Kisshu and he both glared daggers at each other, then Kisshu pulled back and started swinging at him. He hit back so each time the swords crashed against each other, hurting Ichigo's ears. She made no complaint, however, and was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Kisshu jumped away from Deep Blue, but the attacks were blocked with ease.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear," Zakuro cried, coming up behind him. He whirled, throwing up a shield again, while Mint let loose one of her arrows. It shot over his shoulder since he moved to the side and she hissed. He turned, preparing to attack her, but Tsikiko stopped him.

"Ribbon Tsuki Shower," Tsikiko yelled. He gasped, jumping away, and Ichigo attacked.

"Ribbon Strawberry Flight!" He dodged again, smirking.

"This is hopeless! We need him to stay still," Koro shouted, aiming at Deep Blue's head. He shot and Deep Blue dove away. He locked on and shot again. This time, the attack hit him in the back of the head, sending him flying forward. However, it wasn't enough to get him down and he got back to his feet, wiping a small bit of blood from the side of his cheek. He glared at them while Koro looked at the others, sweating.

"I'll deal with that problem," Jet said, swinging his grappling hook from side to side. They nodded and started to attack again.

"Ribbon-"

"Minto Echo!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Zakuro Spear!"

"Tsuki Shower!"

"Fuu Shi Sen!" Tart and Pai both shot lightning at Deep Blue while Jet swung his grappling hook around. It pinned Deep Blue's arms to his sides and he gasped, struggling against it, then yelled in pain as the attacks all hit him in the chest. He staggered, but remained standing, panting in pain.

"It's over, Deep Blue," Kisshu growled. "You're finished. Ichigo, would you mind doing the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure, Kisshu," she said, flashing him a quick smile. Then, her face hardened and she jumped into the air. "Ribbon Strawberry FLIGHT!" Deep Blue cried out in pain as the attack hit him, and then his body slowly disintegrated, leaving an unconscious Aoyama to fall on the ground. Ichigo gasped, running to his side.

"Aoyama-kun," she cried. She didn't care for him as her boyfriend any longer, but she did care for his safety. "Are you okay? Aoyama-kun! Wake up!"

"We won!" Pudding shouted happily. Pai and Tart grinned at each other while Kisshu smiled at Ichigo, then his face creased in confusion and concern. He hated the human that had threatened to steal Ichigo's heart, but since Ichigo still cared for him he would try not to kill him... unless he did something unreasonable. Jet and Koro grinned while Mint and Zakuro smiled broadly. Tsikiko had hurried over to Ichigo's side and was hugging her hard. She was laughing, but looking down at Aoyama in concern. Shirogane smiled at them, then narrowed his eyes at Aoyama.

"We should get him to a hospital," Lettuce said, changing back and dashing over to the two of them.

"And say what? This isn't something that we can explain to the public," Shirogane said, crossing his arms. The victory's effect seemed to have worn off on him. He leaned against a tree, looking indifferent. "We'll have to take him back to the cafe and hope that we can come up with enough of an explaination to satisfy him."

"O-okay," Ichigo said. "Tsikiko, let's go!" She started to reach for her sister but Kisshu grabbed her arm. She started and turned to him. His eyes told her that he wasn't going to let her go, but also flashed affection. She could now understand his uncertainty at letting her go, and then she flashed him a smile.

"I love _you_, Kisshu. He doesn't mean as much to me anymore," she whispered to him, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. She and he both smiled at each other and Tsikiko stared at the two, then took Ichigo's hand. She pulled back from Kisshu and nodded at the others. They came over and latched on, then Kisshu took Ichigo's shoulder. She looked at him inquisitively and he gave her a look that said he'd explain later. Then, they teleported back to the edge of the forest. Akasaka grinned at them but frowned at Aoyama. Masha was floating over his shoulder, bobbing up and down.

"We should hurry in case he wakes up," he stated. Ichigo nodded and Shirogane reached out. Akasaka took his hand and they teleported back to the cafe, where Pai and the others were already waiting. Pai glanced at Kisshu disapprovingly and he shrugged, laughing nervously.

"You go deal with Aoyama," Kisshu said to the others. "We have some... er... business... to take care of. I'll keep Ichigo safe," he said, sensing Tsikiko's nervousness. She looked at Ichigo for permission and Ichigo nodded. She nodded back and motioned for her friends to follow, which they did nervously. Ichigo stood straight at Kisshu's side and he held onto her hand tightly, reassuring her. Ichigo stared at Pai, who looked back at her.

Once the others were out of earshot, Ichigo spoke. "You're taking me back, aren't you?"

"We're going to decide that now," Pai told her. "We initially came to this planet for Deep Blue's purposes. He said that once he was revived he would wipe out the humans on this planet so that we could settle on it again. I'm not sure that was his motive now, and anyway we have made our choice."

"The only thing that can save our planet is the Mew Aqua," Tart said, crossing his legs in midair. "And you guys won't give any of it up." Ichigo's heart started to race when she realized what they were implying.

"If we had some Mew Aqua, at least ten drops, then we could save our planet," Jet said.

"But the Mew Aqua is scattered across this planet," Koro added. Ichigo was thinking and it must have shown because Pai snapped his fingers at her to get her attention. She jumped and looked at him again.

"Do you know where we can find the Mew Aqua? Because if you don't, we'll take you again," Pai said expressionlessly. Ichigo gulped and looked back at the cafe.

"I, personally, don't, but Ryou and the others might. I could ask them if they know where any is," she said nervously. Pai exchanged a glance with Kisshu, who nodded.

"Kisshu will go with you in case you decide to pull something funny," he said, nodding at Kisshu. He grinned and turned, gently tugging Ichigo back to the cafe. She smiled and started running, realizing that she hadn't seen the inside in a while. She laughed, throwing back the doors and looking around inside. Everything seemed the same and Lettuce smiled at her.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it?" she asked.

"You don't know the half of it, Lettuce," Ichigo said, sighing happily. She glanced to the side and noticed Kisshu. She put on a determined face and walked through the cafe.

"Where's Shgirogane?"

"In the guest room with Aoyama." Lettuce seemed uneasy at the presence of Kisshu when he wasn't attacking, but made no comment against him. Ichigo nodded her thanks and hurried into the back of the cafe to the guest bedroom. Lying on the bed was Aoyama, still unconscious. Shirogane and Akasaka were talking near his bedside and looked up when Ichigo and Kisshu walked in. Shirogane glared at Kisshu and Ichigo sighed.

"Listen, do you know where we can find a lot of Mew Aqua?" Ichigo asked. Akasaka and Shirogane exchanged horrified glances. "I know that you think I've gone over to their side, but the only reason why they were going for the Mew Aqua before was to revive Deep Blue, and then destroy the life on the planet. But now they've realized that they can restore their planet with the Mew Aqua. And they said that they won't let me go unless we give them the Mew Aqua."

They exchanged glances and then Akasaka nodded. "I'll go and see if I can detect and energy signature," he said, going downstairs. Ichigo nodded and started to follow him, but Aoyama moaned. She froze and turned toward him, seeing that he was waking up.

"Oh, shoot! Kisshu, come on," Ichigo hissed, grabbing Kisshu's arm and starting to pull him away, but Kisshu wouldn't let her. She pleaded with her eyes but he smirked cockily, and she knew what he wanted her to do. She sighed in exasperation and nodded. Then, Aoyama's eyes opened and he sat up with a gasp. He looked around fearfully and then blinked, his eyes finally coming to rest on Ichigo and Kisshu.

"Ichigo!" he said. He narrowed his eyes at Kisshu. "Why is he there with you? What's going on?"

"You passed out on the street," Shirogane said quickly. "We didn't think that you really needed to go to the hospital, so we brought you here. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine," Aoyama said, then turned to Kisshu and Ichigo. "What's going on?"

"Um, Kisshu, would you mind leaving?" Shirogane asked, sensing Ichigo's hesitation. He glared but nodded, stepping out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Ichigo...?" Aoyama started, uneasy, but Ichigo sighed, sitting down in a chair next to his bed.

"Aoyama-kun, I'm sorry," she said, looking away. Kisshu pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear, while Shirogane stared at him disapprovingly.

"You are really too possessive," he said. Kisshu ignored him. "Ichigo's gonna get annoyed with that."

"I don't care. She's mine anyway. Now, blondie, would it kill you to leave me alone?" Kisshu snapped. Shirogane glared at him and leaned against the wall.

"I don't trust you. That said, I'm gonna stay here to make sure that you don't go and kill Aoyama." Kisshu hissed and glared, then floated up in the hallway.

"Ichigo, what are you sorry for?" he asked with a smile, walking over and giving her a hug. She sat there stiffly and he pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I've lied to you from the start. I never... all those times that I cancled because of work... most of those were because I'm... I'm..."

"You're not in love with me?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, realizing that that was part of the reason now.

"No, not that... It was all because I'm a Mew Mew," she whispered. His eyes widened and then he gasped, a memory rushing back. He stared at his hands, pupils tiny with shock.

"I... I was..." he stammered, looking up. Ichigo was looking away, not realizing what was happening. "I was Deep Blue," he breathed. Ichigo's eyes widened and her head snapped toward him. Then, his chest started to glow. He and Ichigo both gasped, prompting Kisshu to teleport in. He stared at the two, eyes wide. Then a medium sized blue orb appeared in the air above Ichigo. She stared at it in shock, then her body began to glow blue in response.

"Mew Aqua?" she whispered. Kisshu's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Sore wa... Mew Aqua?" Aoyama gasped. Then, he convulsed.

"Aoyama-kun," Ichigo screamed as his hand snapped toward her. Kisshu gasped, teleporting to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away, and his hand flew through the place that it had been. Aoyama screamed and Shirogane rushed in, followed swiftly by Akasaka.

"There is an enormous—Mew Aqua?" he gasped. Kisshu's Sais appeared and he pushed Ichigo behind him. She stared at Aoyama in shock, peering over Kisshu's shoulder. She gritted her teeth and her feet lifted from the floor.

"Ichigo?" Shirogane gasped. She grinned, holding out her hand. A golden light started up from it and then solidified in the form of a new pendant. Ichigo's hand closed around it and she brought it to her lips. They softly brushed against it and she transformed.

"Mew Mew Tsubasa Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS," she cried, then she was standing in her battle outfit. She grinned at Kisshu and then turned to Aoyama. He was clutching his chest, clearly trying to resist something.

"Ichigo! He's trying to—take me over," he gasped out, trying to keep Deep Blue at bay. "Onegai," he rasped. "kill me now." Ichigo's eyes were saucers and she shook her head in disbelief. "Hayaku! Koroshite!"

"Demo-"

"Do it! Or he'll kill you!" Kisshu looked at Ichigo helplessly and then pleaded with Shirogane.

"Don't let her look," he said, turning away. Ichigo stared in shock and shook her head, starting to reach out to make Kisshu stop, but Shirogane grabbed her arms. She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Ichigo, it'll be okay," Aoyama coughed. "I'll always be with you... in your heart, Ichigo. I love you."

"Aoyama-kun," she sobbed, trying to get to him, but Shirogane kept her right there. She sank to her knees, sobbing, and he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her face on purpose. Kisshu stepped forward, looking at Aoyama. His Sais were gripped tightly in his hands and he glared down at Aoyama. Aoyama looked up, squinting, and then gasped. His face paled and pointed ears grew from his own. Kisshu's eyes widened as the blue robe appeared on his body and then the person smirked, getting to his feet. Deep Blue stared at Kisshu, who took a step back, then glared.

Quickly, before the sword appeared, Kisshu dove forward, Sais out, and the with a yell plunged them into Deep Blue's chest. Deep Blue yelled in pain and sank to his knees while Ichigo sobbed, then realized that the voice wasn't Aoyama's. She stiffened and looked over her shoulder, catching sight of Deep Blue. She gasped, struggling. Shirogane released her in surprise and she got to her feet shakily.

"I'll put an end to your suffering, since I don't want Aoyama-kun to be in pain," she whispered, wiping her eyes. He stared at her, then coughed up blood. Ichigo looked away, then her face hardened.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY FLIGHT," she screamed, eyes closed. Deep Blue shouted in pain, and then his body disintegrated. This time, no other body fell from his place. Aoyama was dead.

Ichigo sank to her knees and sobbed for her old boyfriend. She couldn't believe that she had just helped kill him. She let out a wail, and Kisshu knelt next to her. He pulled her into a hug and she sobbed, sobbing into his chest. He looked grave, holding her to his chest in sadness. "I'm sorry, kitten. I didn't wanna kill him... but I would do anything to keep you safe." She nodded, not trusting her voice, and then a high pitched noise filled the room.

Ichigo and Kisshu looked up and Kisshu let her go suddenly. She didn't notice, getting to her feet slowly. She reached her arms up, and then the orb of Mew Aqua floated over to her. It touched her hands, then split into two. She sobbed, more tears falling. She pressed one to her chest and held the other one tightly. She turned to Shirogane and Akasaka, who both were staring at her with wide eyes. Tsikiko and the others burst into the room then, and stared at her.

"Ichigo," Tsikiko cried, diving for her sister, then realized that something was wrong. She sniffed, holding out a ball of Mew Aqua.

"We can use this to restore the Earth," she said softly, handing it to her sister. Tsikiko's eyes were wide and the took the ball, pressing it to her own chest. Ichigo then turned to Kisshu, who was looking at her happily. "You need it to fix your planet. Make it perfect," she said with a sniffle, then smiled. Kisshu's smile widened and he pulled her into a hug, the Mew Aqua ball pressed between the two of them. "Promise me you'll come back to visit," she said.

"You're not coming?" he asked, his ears drooping. She shook her head.

"I need to stay here with my family and friends," she said softly. "I can't come with you."

"Please, Ichigo?" he asked, looking like a child that had just been told Christmas and his birthdays had been canceled. "I need you to come with me! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Kisshu," she whispered. "Now is just too hard." Pai and the others teleported in to see what was wrong, then saw the Mew Aqua. Pai's face lit up and Tart yelled in happiness, jumping at Pudding. She laughed, hugging him back.

"You guys can live on your planet now, na-no-da! No more fighting," Pudding smiled. He nodded, then caught sight of Kisshu. He looked at him, then Ichigo, and realized the problem. His face fell. He hated the old hag, but he knew that she meant the world to Kisshu.

"Can't you please come? Just for a while? And then, as soon as things are returned to normal, we can come back and live here?" he asked. Ichigo hesitated. That offer was tempting. She looked at Tsikiko, who turned to the other Mew's. They all looked unsure, then Lettuce smiled.

"I think it's a good idea! Maybe we could all go. I think that Tsikiko should, at least, and maybe Pudding if Tart wants her to go," she said. Pai blushed a little and Kisshu smirked at him(**Breezyfeather: Ooh, Pai, let me read your fortune! gets out magic ball**

**Pai: *looks uneasy* **

**Breezyfeather: I see blackmail in your future! **

**Pai: That's a cabbage, and I could have predicted that.**). Tsikiko bit her lip and looked at Ichigo, then she nodded. "Ichigo, if you promise to come back," she said, but Ichigo flung herself at her sis and they fell over.

"Thank you, Tsikiko," she cried, still crying. Tsikiko smiled and hugged her tight, then they let go. "I'll be back soon you guys," she said, wiping her eyes. Mint looked at Ichigo and then, suddenly, pulled her into a hug.

"If they hurt you even a little I'll kill them," she said, then stepped back. Pudding and Lettuce enveloped her in a hug next, which she returned. Zakuro came last and pulled back with a grin. Ichigo smiled through her tears and nodded at Shirogane and Akasaka. Shirogane looked indifferent while Akasaka nodded at her with his usual smile.

"Give me a call before you come back, Ichigo," he said. "And I'll bake you a special cake."

"Thanks, Akasaka-san," she said, then turned to Kisshu.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded, reached out with her hand. He took it and smiled at her. She smiled back, then closed her eyes.

"Wait! Can Pudding come too?" Tart asked. Pudding's face lit up and she flung herself at him. He yelped, falling over. Ichigo stared, then laughed softly, but stopped because sadness welled up inside.

"If she wants," Pai said irritably, looking at Lettuce. She blushed and looked away.

"Will Lettuce-oneechan watch Pudding's siblings, na-no-da?" Pudding asked, looking at Lettuce. She nodded with a grin.

"Don't worry!"

"Okay!"

"Okay, now we can go, right?" Koro said excitedly. Kisshu nodded. Ichigo smiled at her friends, giving them a thumbs up.

"I'll look after Pudding," she said.

"That makes us all feel a little bit better, Ichigo," Mint said, then Kisshu teleported them to their ship.

"It'll be a few minutes until we get this thing off the ground. Just sit tight... maybe buckle up?" Kisshu said, pointing to a row of seats in one corner of the room. Ichigo took Pudding's hand and they walked over there, sitting down. Ichigo was still crying silently and Pudding wrapped her arms around her friend, her usual hyperactive-ness dulled by their departure. Tart was floating near the others, helping to flip switches and stuff. Finally, the ship roared to life.

"Hang on," Pai said, taking the controls. Ichigo nodded, helping to strap Pudding in. They grasped hands tightly in fear and Ichigo wiped her eyes, trying to take control of her sadness. Then, the ship lurched. Ichigo and Pudding gasped as they felt the ship pull away from the Earth. Pudding's eyes were wide in curiosity and fear while Ichigo had her eyes squeezed shut, thinking about Tsikiko and Aoyama.

Then, with another sharp lurch, they hurtled toward the atmosphere. Ichigo and Pudding were hanging onto each other for dear life, and then the ship evened out. They were on their way.

"**Okay, this not going to be the last chapter. I still have to show what their planet is like now and how they fix it, and then if they go back. IF," Breezyfeather says.**

"**You mean you'll have me break a promise? Gee, thanks a lot," Ichigo muttered, walking away. Breezyfeather sweat drops, then turns to the computer screen with a sigh.**

**To my pal Tgbwe: sorry that we ended up on different teams for the new school year, but we'll always remain this close, right? Hope that's the case. And Tgbwe and zetta 13 13s, you two maybe kinda ditzy sometimes, but you guys mean a lot to me and I hope that we can remain close friends(To my other friends-doesn't feel safe to mention your real names, but know that you guys mean a lot to me, too. I just shouted out to them because they were the only two that I know of that have a .net account.) Have a great rest of August, people.**


	12. A New Enemy?

"**Okay. Let's see what Kisshu's planet is like. Or not. This is just the space ship ride. Pai, get over here, I wanna read your fortune again," Breezyfeather says with an evil grin. He sweat drops and tries to teleport away, but then curses. "Yeah, remember? You put up the teleporting barrier. So, get over here!"**

"**Not on my watch," he says, walking over to the door, but Lettuce grabs his arm and starts pulling him over to the table.**

"**Come on, it'll be fun!"**

"**Fine." Kisshu smirks and drapes his arm over Ichigo's shoulder. She sighs and watches as Breezyfeather lays out a bunch of Tarot cards.**

"**Where did you get those?" Ichigo asks, as Pai asks, "What are those?"**

"**I found them in my attic! They're Tarot Cards, a form of fortune telling." Ichigo sweat drops. "Okay, let's see." She lays them out and lifts them, then consults the book. "Okay, I can see... more blackmail in your future!" Kisshu smirks while Pai just stares at her, open mouthed. "Oh, and you might get hit with a few cabbages." Tart snickers and chucks a cabbage at his older comrade. It hits him in the head and Breezyfeather sweat drops. "That'll be thirty dollars."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**On with the story!"**

Kisshu looked back to see what his kitten was up to. Not that there was much to do in a space ship to their home planet, but he was curious. She hadn't made a sound since they had passed their moon, and neither had Pudding. He blinked, searching the darkness of the ship until he found her. She and Pudding were slumped together, leaning against one another. Ichigo's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open, allowing a little bit of drool to pool at the side of her mouth. He glanced at Pudding, who was also sound asleep. He smiled at the two, realizing how cute his kitten looked.

"I think that monkey girl is a little tired, Tart," Kisshu laughed. Tart blinked at her and sighed.

"Well, we've been fighting all day! And sitting a ship like this is kinda boring," Tart said, crossing his arms. He floated over to Pudding and Ichigo, staring down at their sleeping faces. "Wow, I didn't think that they could sleep through the racket this thing is making," he muttered.

"Tart? The ship is pretty quiet. You're hearing things again," Pai said. Tart sighed and sat cross legged in the air.

"How much longer until we get home?" he asked.

"A few hours," Pai reported. Koro grinned and Kisshu smiled, looking at the small orb of Mew Aqua in his hand.

"Just hold out for a while longer, guys," he said, clutching the orb tightly. Then, it shot out of his hand. He and the others gasped as it flew over to Ichigo. She moaned in her sleep, stirring. Then, her eyes opened. She gasped, sitting up as she stared at the floating blue ball. They all stared at it, and then it hovered to her hand. She blinked at it, then reached out. It touched her hand and the glow died. They all stared at her while she stared at it, and then Pudding yawned and woke.

"What's going on, na-no-da?" she asked, then looked at Ichigo's hand. She yelped. "What's the Mew Aqua doing?"

"That's what we all wanna know," Koro said.

"I think that maybe Ichigo's body reacted to it's presence. Maybe she's the one who is supposed to hold onto it," Pai said. Ichigo looked at Kisshu, trying to see his reaction. It was one of utter shock, then he smiled at her.

"That's fine. It would only make sense, since you clearly have a pure heart," Kisshu said. Ichigo grinned at him and unbuckled. Then, she gasped as she floated up in the air. Kisshu laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, Pudding forgot that she's in outer space," Pudding exclaimed, unbuckling. She cried out in happiness as she floated up to the ceiling. "This is so much fun!" Ichigo smiled and laughed, doing a flip. She whipped out her wings and used them to propel her. Tart and the others blinked at them.

"Listen, just because I can fly doesn't mean that I don't enjoy being able to float around," Ichigo said.

"I don't see what the big deal is. This is the same as it always is for us," Jet said.

"Human's don't have the ability to float like we do, Jet," Pai said. "The gravity on their planet binds them, unless they have wings, which is almost impossible."

"Almost, because you and my boss proved that humans can have wings," Ichigo said, tucking her wings in and floating upside down. Her hair didn't flop down, just hung in the air. "I think that we should consider ourselves lucky that you have oxygen tanks." Pai's face clouded and then his eyes widened in fear. He quickly typed commands into the computer and then hissed.

"What's up?" Tart asked.

"We only have two hours of air left for them. We have five hours to go until we reach our home planet," Pai reported. Ichigo and Pudding exchanged horrified glances, then Pudding grinned.

"No problem," she said, pulling a jar out from behind her. Ichigo and the others stared at her, then she revealed the contents. "I stole these candies from Shirogane and Akasaka. They said that they would allow you to not need to consume oxygen for an hour, each," she reported. "There are, like, twenty. So, we should be fine, na-no-da!"

"Pudding, you saved us," Ichigo cried, using her wings to help her to shoot over to her friend. She hugged her tightly and they spun around. Ichigo cried out, crashing into a wall. She moaned, hanging lip in the air. Pai flipped a switch and they both went crashing down. They moaned, sitting up.

"I think that adding the gravity will help minimize injuries, you two," Pai said, narrowing his eyes at them. Ichigo and Pudding laughed, although Ichigo's was nervous and clearly forced. Kisshu noticed this and looked at her creamy brown eyes, noticing the fear that resided there.

"She's still scared of us," he whispered. Ichigo's ear twitched and she looked at him.

"Sorta. You can kinda expect that from me. You held me captive for two months, doing tests on me. So, when you yell I get a bad feeling and I get scared that you're gonna hit me or something."

"Sorry about that, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said, then grins. "But I wasn't gonna give you up so easily."

"I figured that out when you kidnapped me," she said, glaring. He smirked and pressed a few buttons, then got up and walked over to her.

"How about a kiss?" he asked, a cocky grin on his face. She glared at him, then sighed.

"Fine, one kiss," she said. They brushed lips and Ichigo started to pull away, but Kisshu used his hand to hold her head in place. She struggled, then gave up. She sat there as he kissed her, then he pulled back.

"Come on, can't you kiss back?" he whined. She sent him daggers through her eyes.

"I love you Kisshu, but I'm gonna make you wait on that. Payback," she smirked. He glared at her and then rubbed her head with his hand.

"You are becoming more and more like me, Ichigo," he laughed. She shrieked, jumping away.

"Hey, no fighting in here! You could break something!" Pai shouted. Ichigo jumped and looked around guiltily.

"Sorry," they both called. Then, Pudding started to get dizzy.

"Ichigo-oneechan, do you feel dizzy?" she asked, stumbling. Ichigo blinked, then struggled to take a breath. "Pudding feels lightheaded," she murmured, falling. Tart caught her and Ichigo panted, trying to breathe.

"Get the candies," she gasped. Kisshu's eyes widened and he dove for the jar. He opened it and took out two of the round candy things out. He tossed one to Tart, who caught it and put it in Pudding's mouth. Kisshu dashed over to Ichigo, who was gasping for breath. He handed her the candy and she popped it in her mouth. Seconds later, she sighed, panting. She sank to her hands and knees, grinning in relief.

"I thought that you said we had two hours of air left," Kisshu called.

"We should. The oxygen tank must have a leak," Pai said, turning to the computer. He pressed a bunch of commands and a screen popped up, showing a diagram of the ship. One section was red and he nodded. "Yep, the oxygen tank has an air leak. We've got plants in there. Tart, go and see if you can seal off that room and bring back some of the plants that way the girls will have enough air to breathe." He looked annoyed.

"Fine. Jet, come on," he said. Jet nodded, teleporting out with Tart. Ichigo grinned at Kisshu.

"Thanks, you saved me," she said. He smirked and her grin vanished. "No. No no no. I'm not kissing you again-" He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. She pouted, crossing her arms, and didn't kiss back. He pulled away and she opened her mouth to shout at him again, but he kissed her again. He didn't let her close her mouth and she screamed into the kiss. He jumped, pulling back. Ichigo dove toward Pudding, holding her pendant in her hand.

"Don't make me transform, Kisshu," she said, holding the pendant close to her chest. She knew that he would snatch it from her at the first opportunity he got. He laughed and returned to his seat at the front of the ship.

"Relax, I was just playing with you," he said.

"Was the reference to me being your toy in the past intended there?" Ichigo asked coldly. Kisshu's eyes widened when he realized that.

"No."

"Good." She sighed, walking back to her seat. Crossing her arms, she looked around the ship. It was dark, with a few lights here and there so that you didn't walk into something important. Other than that, there was a bunch of gray equipment with buttons that were lit up. Pai had emphasized as soon as they got into space that the girls were to touch none of the equipment unless he gave them specific instructions to do so. She stole a glance out of a thick window and stared at the white stars they were passing. Now they looked like shooting stars since they were going so fast. Then, Tart and Jet teleported back in. They were panting, holding several plants.

"There is a huge hole in that thing! I think it was sabotaged," Tart gasped, floating over to a table and placing the plants down. Jet followed, setting his small trees down. Ichigo stared, open mouthed, at the two of them, then stood up.

"Sabotaged? By who?" Pai asked, but Kisshu was looking grim. Ichigo looked at him in concern, her anger forgotten.

"I'll bet Izumi came with more than just you two, didn't he, Koro?" Kisshu said. Koro blinked, then gasped.

"Yeah, he did! I completely forgot until you suggested it, Kisshu! Dang, but who was it?" Koro asked. Then, he collapsed to his knees, holding his head. "I can't... remember!"

"Koro!" Pai shouted, pressing a few buttons then leaving his seat. "Kisshu, don't put it on autopilot. Jet, help Kisshu fly the ship. There must be a stowaway," he said, picking Koro up. "Don't leave the girls alone."

"Gotcha," Kisshu said, pressing a series of buttons then stroking the board. Pai looked at Ichigo and motioned for her to follow. She nodded and got up.

"Tart, don't let Pudding out of your sight, got it?" she said. He nodded and Ichigo put a hand on Pai's shoulder. He teleported her out of the room and into a laboratory on the ship.

"I had to use you, since two people are required to fly the ship. Tart can protect Pudding and I need an assistant in here," he said.

"I'm guessing that you're wishing you had brought Lettuce along, huh," Ichigo said. He jumped, blushing, and glared at her. "What? All of us can tell that you're into her. Plus, I can tell that by the time we go back home that Kisshu's gonna have blackmailed you into doing something." He glared at her and laid Koro on a table, grabbing electrodes and a type of gel.

"I'm ignoring that. Ichigo, go press three buttons on that keyboard over there. One should have a star on it, then a triangle, and then an A," he said, sticking the electrodes to Koro's skin. "In that order, please."

"Okay," Ichigo said, walking over to the keyboard. She searched for the buttons, then pressed them in the order her specified. A lock showed up with a white bar underneath, indicating that she needed a password. "Okay, I need a password to get in."

"Hit the star again, twice, then a button that looks like a guitar to you, but bent in a circle. Then, a J shaped symbol and a character that looks like the word blue in your language," he said. She pressed each of the buttons, not daring to believe that she could do this. Next, a heart monitor popped up. "Okay, now I can take over. Just keep an eye out and your hand on your pendant," he said, walking over. She nodded, looking around. Several syringes lay on the table and she gulped, backing away from it.

"If you'll let me then I'll see if I can reverse the wings and your cat traits completely from your body. You could return to normal," he said. She froze, wondering if she actually had a chance to be normal again. She hesitated, thinking about it, then realized how vulnerable she'd be. She shuddered.

"I'll think about. If I stay with Kisshu for the rest of my life then I won't need my Mew powers, but..." she trailed off. He sighed, stroking the keypad and then tapping it in certain places. Koro grimaced and Ichigo watched nervously.

"I'm attempting to bypass the barrier placed in his mind. It was placed in Jet's as well, but his is well hidden. Koro's must have been placed hastily, like the culprit were trying to get away as he did it," Pai said, pressing more keys.

"You can tell all that from just how easily Koro met the barrier? What does that mean again?" Ichigo asked. Pai glared at her and then froze, clearly wondering something. Then he teleported out of the room—without grabbing Ichigo. She blinked, then sighed, leaning against the wall. "I thought he wasn't gonna leave me alone," she muttered, then heard something. A buzzing noise filled the room.. She winced, rubbing her ears, then froze as another sound filled the air. A cackle, it sounded like. She froze, staring around in shock.

"So this is the unbeatable leader of the Mew Mews," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo called, her fingers tightening around her pendant. The laugh came again.

"I am someone that you should be concerned about. Why don't you tell your pals that their worst enemy has finally appeared." The voice came from everywhere, so Ichigo couldn't tell even with her heightened senses where the person was hiding. She glared around.

"Coward! Show yourself!"

"I have no reason to, Mew Mew. Eventually I will, but now is not the right time. But don't worry. You'll be hearing from me soon."

Ichigo hissed, looking around, then the weird buzzing disappeared. She blinked, then Pai returned. She jumped in fright for a second, then sighed in relief. "Oh, its you."

"Who did you think it was?"

"Someone was just talking in here. It was the stowaway, I bet," Ichigo realized. Pai's eyes narrowed.

"Did he say who he was?"

"Um, yes and no..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said to tell you that you're worst enemy has finally appeared," she recalled. Pai narrowed his eyes, then sighed.

"Look, hang on. I've gotta take you and Koro back to the main room. I'm going on a trip and you guys are gonna float around here for a while," he said, grabbing her arm. She blinked him.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he pulled the electrodes off of Koro. He teleported them back to the room.

"To pick up some cargo." That was all he said and then the ship started to slow. Pai teleported out silently and Ichigo and Pudding stared after him(**Wow, that recent fanfic I was reading by Mew Midnight made me think for a second that Ichigo was hurt. Well, just goes to show how captivating it is! You should check it out, people!** **PS, it's called Promise Me Your Heart)**. Tart shrugged, twirling about his click-clacks.

"Where's he off to?" Ichigo asked, holding Koro.

"He said something about lettuce and being smart," Kisshu said distractedly. Ichigo and Pudding stared at each other then let out identical yells of happiness.

"Lettuce is coming!"

"Yay, na-no-da! But who will watch Pudding's siblings, na-no-da?"

"I think that she'll find something. Isn't that teacher staying with you?"

"Oh yeah! She'll watch them," Pudding realized, bouncing around.

"Hey, careful or you'll break something," Kisshu called.

"Sorry!" The others sighed while Pudding looked around defiantly. "What?" Then, Ichigo pulled Koro over to the seat and sat down with him on her lap.

"Kisshu, do you know who your worst enemy is?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. Someone was talking to me in the lab. He said to tell you guys that your worst enemy has appeared," she told him. The color drained from his face.

"You mean _he's here_? On this ship?"

"Who?"

"Well, he won't decide to break the ship... he'll die too and he won't get what he wants. Ichigo, Pudding, don't go anywhere without one of us with you, you hear me?" Kisshu said, looking angry. Ichigo stared at him, then nodded. They sat in silence for a little while, then a rippling filled the air. Ichigo and Pudding jumped up, making Koro slide to the floor.

"Whoops," Ichigo muttered, then she and Pudding ran for Lettuce.

"Lettuce-oneechan" Pudding cried, hugging Lettuce. She laughed, dropping the bag she had with her.

"Lettuce," Ichigo laughed, giving her a hug after pulling Pudding off of her. They all laughed, then Ichigo picked up the bag and handed it to her friend.

"Pai came because he said he needed some help. It was a good thing, too, because you were on the edge of our radar," Lettuce said.

"What do you mean?"

"Shirogane was tracking the ship," Lettuce smiled. "You guys were almost out of range of teleporting. Pudding, did you steal the tablets?"

"Yeah, I thought we might need them. We did," she said.

"What?"

"Someone punctured the air tank," Pai explained. "We salvaged a few plants, but it should keep you going until we get there. And if worst comes to worst, then we have the candy things. Come on, Lettuce, I need you to help me with something." He grabbed Koro and Lettuce gave Ichigo her bag, then they teleported out.

"I think we can go now," Kisshu said, pressing buttons. Ichigo sighed, sitting down with the bag. She riffled through the contents and her face got red.

"What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, completely unaware of her source of embarrassment. Ichigo glared at him, the red in her face intensifying. Lettuce had packed some of Ichigo's bras and underwear, as well as her own, and some other items that Ichigo would never in a million years tell Kisshu their purpose.

"Why is Ichigo-oneechan's face all red? Are you feeling okay?" Pudding asked, too young to understand. Ichigo became a Chibi and grabs a bat, then starts chasing Pudding around the room with it.

"Stop fooling around!" Kisshu called. "Ichigo, what made you so embarrassed?"

"I'll never in a billion years tell you what made me embarrassed," she hissed. He laughed.

"I'll find out eventually."

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Ah, ah ah! Who's driving the space ship?"

"Kisshu, when we land I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"Good luck with that."

"KISSHU!"

**Breezyfeather is laughing. "Okay, time to post this. I shall call it, 'A New Enemy?'"**

"**I hate you," Ichigo says.**

"**I know." **

**GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE! If you ask why I post all of these things around midnight, I'll say that I like to stay up late at night since that's the real reason. Okay, night!**


	13. Sleeping Amongst the Stars

"**RUNT RUNT RUNT RUNT RUNT RUNT..." Ichigo on the computer is saying. Breezyfeather is trying to keep a handle on her laughing while Ichigo and Tart glare at her.**

"**How many times is she gonna replay that?" Tart asks.**

"**It's funny! You and Ichigo are having a funny argument, in 17 languages!"**

"**Shut up."**

"**Make me!"**

"**I CAN! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS," Ichigo shouts. Breezyfeather sweat drops.**

"**RUNO, GET ME OUTTA HERE!"**

"**You're on your own this time, Breezyfeather. See you," Runo says.**

"**Traitor."**

"Ichigo and Pudding are sleeping again," Lettuce said, walking over to the controls. Kisshu nodded, yawning. "I can take over if you like," she said kindly. "Pai told me how to work it."

"Sure. Jet, can you give her a hand with this so that she doesn't crash into a planet or something?" Kisshu asked. Jet nodded and Kisshu got up. Lettuce sat down in his spot and gently stroked the keyboard, letting it get used to her touch. She pressed a series of buttons and then sat back, watching the darkness and stars shoot by. Kisshu walked over to the seats where Pudding and Ichigo were lying. They had pulled them out so that they were like beds. Kisshu smiled at Ichigo's sleeping face. She looked so cute.

He sighed, lying next to her on the bed. He wanted to enjoy the last two hours of the flight. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and she mewed in contentment, curling up to his heat. He smiled and breathed in the scent of her hair. It was still relatively clean, but she could use a comb to get the many twigs out of her hair. Maybe Lettuce had brought one in that bag... he chuckled at the thought of what made Ichigo so embarrassed.

_Maybe she brought some of Ichigo's underwear or something. Yeah, and pink underwear at that_. _With strawberries if I'm lucky_. He snickered softly(**Kisshu, you have such perverted thoughts. Is that his character? If it isn't, then I wish it was. It's funny.**). He sighed and closed his eyes, lying there for an hour or so before finally slipping into sleep. Tart stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"He's an idiot," he said, floating in the air. He was on sentry duty, so to speak. He took in Ichigo and Kisshu again, noticing that the small ball of Mew Aqua was grasped in Ichigo's hand between the two of them and grinned. "At least the old hag has the Mew Aqua," he muttered, leaning back with his arms behind his head. Ichigo sighed in her sleep and started to stir.

"Uh oh," Tart whispered. Ichigo let out a soft mew, then her eyelids fluttered. Then, she blinked, taking in Kisshu's chest. She stared for a second, then let out a shriek. She quickly sat up and hit Kisshu over the head. He woke up with a yell, then rolled over and fell off the bed.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed.

"Ah! Pervert! Moron! Idiot! Baka-ka! Don't scare me like that!" she screamed. Her face was red and her tail was fluffed out. Kisshu glared at her, rubbing his head, then smirked.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute! I couldn't resist," he laughed. Ichigo glared at him and reached for what looked like fire extinguisher. His smile vanished and he stared at her in shock, then teleported behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She yelped, dropping the fire extinguisher on her foot. She screeched, doubling over in pain.

"Doshte no, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, then saw her grimacing and noticed her leaning against him. He looked at her in concern and picked her up, earning a yelp out of her. "What happened?"

"The fire extinguisher dropped on my foot," she growled as he carried her back to the bed. He blinked.

"Oh, you mean the spare oxygen tank?"

"THERE'S A SPARE OXYGEN TANK?"

"Well... yeah," he said. She glared at him and then reached up to slap him, but he caught her wrist with his hand. She attempted to pull it out of his grip but he grabbed her other arm and then pinned her down on the bed. Her legs were free, through, and she kneed him in a spot I would rather not mention. He yelped in pain, doubling over. She grinned, turning and crawling over the bed. She was careful so as not to disturb Pudding, but then Kisshu grabbed her and pulled her into the air. She shrieked and Pudding stirred, staring up at Ichigo floating in the air with Kisshu's arms around her waist. She looked annoyed.

"Ichigo-oneechan na-no-da! And Kisshu onii-chan? What's going on?" Kisshu froze, allowing Ichigo to escape. She landed on the bed and glared at Kisshu.

"He laid down next to me and hugged me. Pervert," she cried.

"You snuggled up to me!"

"I what?"

"Stop shouting, you two! First time flier over here," Jet shouted. Lettuce looked at ease, stroking the keypad from time to time. Ichigo stared at her, then stood, stumbling because of her foot.

"Dang, how much does that thing weigh?" she asked, hopping on her good foot.

"I dunno. You managed to lift it, so probably not that much," Kisshu said with a grin. She glared daggers at him and he pulled her into a kiss. She pouted and he pulled back grinning. "Come on, are my kisses that bad?" Her face got red and she looked away.

"Not really... no." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again, then Lettuce called from the control panel.

"We'll be landing shortly! I'd prefer it if someone else were to take the wheel now!" Pai teleported in with Koro in his arms. He nodded at Kisshu and Tart, who both helped the girls put the bed up into seats. Pai strapped Koro in and nodded to Lettuce. She pressed a few keys and then got up. Pai quickly took her place and she sat down next to Koro. Pudding took her seat next while Ichigo stumbled over to seats. She glanced at it and realized that there were no remaining ones.

"Wait—were there only three seats?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu nodded. She groaned.

"Kisshu, you're gonna have to hold her," Pai called. Kisshu looked happy while Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. But, I'll go piggy back, please," she said. "I'll be easier on both us us."

"I'm okay with that," he said. Tart continued to float near Pudding while Kisshu got down on the floor. Ichigo climbed onto his back and he floated up.

"You really don't weigh as much as I thought you did," Kisshu grunted.

"What is it with guys telling me that? The Blue Knight, you, Shirogane..." Ichigo grumbled, wrapping her arms around Kisshu's neck and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and floated over to the controls.

"Okay, Ichigo, girls, there are a few things that you must know," Pai said, a joystick appearing. He grabbed it and gently guided it to the left, making the ship turn on an angle. Pudding and the others slid to the left, but the seat belts held them in place. Lettuce and Pudding gasped, then started coughing.

"Nani?" Tart said, then Ichigo gasped for air. She placed a mouth over her hand and nose, realizing that there was still oxygen, but too much.

"Shoot! Get the tablets," she choked. Tart's eyes widened and he dove for the jar. He grabbed three tablets and shoved one in Pudding's mouth, then handed one to Lettuce. She popped it into her mouth and sighed in relief as tart darted to Ichigo. He gave it to her and she crammed it into her mouth, then sighed in relief.

"I don't understand! How come we couldn't breathe?" Lettuce asked.

"We must have punctured that oxygen tank," Pai said. "There is a high level of oxygen near you guys, according to the monitor. It's concentrated around that oxygen tank, so it must have sprung a leak."

"That makes sense," Lettuce said, nodding. "Good quick thinking Ichigo."

"It's all thanks to Pudding," Ichigo smiled, and Pudding beamed. Then, the ship lurched and the girls cried out. Koro's head smacked into Lettuce's shoulder and she winced, but didn't make a sound.

"It's gonna get kinda hot in here. Ichigo, protect the Mew Aqua," Jet called. Ichigo nodded, her fingers tightening around the glowing ball. Kisshu placed one hand on it, too, enjoying the warmth it gave off. Then, the ship jerked again. Ichigo's grip on the Mew Aqua tightened, then she forced herself to relax or she might break it. She stiffened when Pudding yelped and looked toward her, but she was grinning. Tart was floating near her, one hand in hers to reassure her.

"Okay you guys. Hold on, and I mean it," Pai said, ramming the joystick forward. The ship gave another sudden lurch, making the girls and Koro get forced against the seat belts. Pai's eyes narrowed and Jet pressed a series of buttons. "Guys, I need you to listen to this," he said. They all turned toward him, full attention dirrected to him.

"When we get to our planet, the conditions are going to be extreme. There are several coats in the back and you girls will wear some. Okay, that said, there is one other thing that is important for you to know," he said. "The reason why I allowed you Mew's to come along at all was because only Ichigo has been able to actually use the Mew Aqua. We've attempted it, but failed."

"Yeah," Pudding said. "When Kisshu-oniichan got close to it, he couldn't touch it!"

"Yeah, why was that?" Ichigo asked, then they all yelled as the ship made another fast turn. Pai gasped, getting it under control. Then, the planet came into view... and they were hurtling toward it!

"Aim for the ocean," Jet shouted and Pai nodded.

"Okay, like I was saying, only Mew Ichigo can release the Mew Aqua. You girls may receive hostility, so don't reveal yourselves until we're going to release it, okay?" he said. They nodded, with was wasted on him since he was focused on driving, so to speak. "Okay?"

"Yeah," they all called, then yelped again at the bumps. Ichigo was holding onto Kisshu with a death grip and he was trying not to choke. Ichigo was terrified and her fur stood on end, her wings out and wrapped around the two of them.

"Ichigo, I can't see," Kisshu shouted and she pulled her wings back, not opening her eyes.

"Girls, I had to take two other Mew's with us in order to help her! If she uses too much of her power, then she could die. It takes a lot of power to release that, as you know, and each time at least one of the other Mew's helped out. The first time you had your power extensions, the second time Mint reacted to the Mew Aqua. I need you to be present, Lettuce, Pudding!" He gasped as the ship rattled as they entered the atmosphere and the others screamed. "Keep your identities a secret! As I said, they won't be pleased to meet our enemies!"

"Understood," Lettuce shouted, clinging to Pudding. Then, the temperature in the cabin began to rise. Ichigo screamed into Kisshu's ear and he grimaced in pain.

"Kitten, your scream hurts!" She bit his ear in reply and he cried out in pain. "Hey!"

"Sorry! I was gonna apologize but the ship moved," she said to cover it.

"We're not influenced by the ship! We're floating, silly cat!"

"DON'T MAKE ME BITE YOU AGAIN!" He laughed and then gasped as Pudding and Lettuce shrieked again. Tart looked like he was in pain because Pudding was holding onto him so hard, and her ears and tail were out. Her tail was curled up into the shape of a cinnamon bun and Lettuce looked terrified.

"Prepare for impact," Pai shouted, flipping several switches. Ichigo bit her lip to keep from screaming and ended up drawing blood. She made a face and then screamed along with Lettuce and Pudding as they slammed into the waters of this planet. They hit it multiple times before slowing, and then finally, coming to a stop. Ichigo and the others panted in the silence and then Pai grinned.

"We're home!" Kisshu shouted. Koro, who had been unconscious through the whole ordeal, now stirred and looked around.

"What? What's going—Tart, let go of me!" Tart was hanging off of his older comrade(**Yes, Koro is older. wait—does anyone know how they measure age on their planet?**).

"We're home, fish brain!"

"I resent that," Lettuce said, white faced. Pudding also looked shell shocked, then smiled as she unbuckled. Jet grinned, as did Koro once the words registered in his brain.

"We're there," she cried happily, doing a flip. Kisshu and the others looked quite happy and then Pudding grabbed Tart's hand and started doing more flips, dragging him with her. He shouted in protest, but didn't really seem to mind. Ichigo grinned as Kisshu placed her on the ground and laid one hand on her foot and the other on her lip. A glow started up and then he pulled his hands away, her lip and foot fully healed. She stood up happily, her hands rolling the ball of Mew Aqua over and over. Her body was shining blue in response to the energy the Mew Aqua was giving off and she smiled.

"Let's go get some coats. It's extremely cold here," Pai said, getting up. He was smiling broadly, a look that most people rarely saw. A door opened the his right and they all went through it, coming face to face with several crates filled with white coats and thick white pants, as well as boots and gloves and some mittens.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" Pudding asked.

"Um, I'd rather not say," Kisshu said. Ichigo gave him a fearful look and he sweat dropped. She sighed, riffling through one of the crates for a coat that would fit her. She found one for Pudding and one for Tart, then one for Koro, and moved on to the next crate. After about ten minutes of searching, they found coats, boots, gloves and pants for all of them. Kisshu made Ichigo put on two pairs, and then a pair of mittens. She glared at him as he tugged a muffler over her head.

"Kisshu?"

"Mm hm?"

"I DON'T NEED ALL OF THIS!"

"But I don't want my kitten to get frostbite!" he protested. She glared at him, pulled off the mittens, then yanked off the muffler. She growled as she straightened her hair and glared at Kisshu, who smirked at her. Pai was helping Lettuce put on another pair of gloves while Pudding tried to do it herself. Finally, Tart came over and helped her out, which really wasn't all that helpful at all. They ended up in a heap on the floor, Tart with a red face and Pudding laughing. Koro helped Pudding to her feet and Tart floated up on his own, sitting cross legged in the air.

"Ready to go outside?" Jet asked. Ichigo and Lettuce exchanged glances.

"Uh, one question," Ichigo said.

"Hm?"

"What's the oxygen concentration?" Lettuce asked.

"It should be breathable for you," Pai said indifferently. Ichigo nodded.

"And what do I say about my ears?" she asked. Pai looked nervous at that.

"Well, I'll talk to them about that, and you just play along," he said. Kisshu and Ichigo nodded, as did Pudding and Tart.

"No calling me Taru-taru!"

"I'll call you that if I want to! It's a nice nickname," Pudding said.

"Lets just go," Ichigo said, flattening her ears against her head. Her tail was concealed in her snow pants, but her wings were free so that she could fly. Then, the ship jerked and they all stumbled. Pudding and Lettuce fell over while Ichigo used her wings for balance. She quickly helped her friends up and looked at Pai curiously.

"We've come into contact with the Avast Iceberg," he reported. "We should be able to walk out now."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu reached for her hand, sensing her unease, and she took it gratefully. She smiled at him and took a step toward the hatch door that was opening. Pai handed them all ski goggles and they looked at each other for a moment more, then Pai led the way into the icy wilderness. Ichigo's other hand gripped the Mew Aqua tightly inside the glove so that she wouldn't loose it. The people on this planet were depending on it.

The first gust of the icy wind felt like a slap. Ichigo and the others instantly recoiled, unused to the frigid temperatures. Ichigo narrowed her eyes, squeezing Kisshu's hand, and took a step forward. He blinked at her, then followed suit. Together, Mew Mew's and aliens—by the Mews' perspective—trudged through the knee deep snow in search of civilization.

**Okay, this chapter is done. Can't write an outro right now, laptop battery is too low.**


	14. Ice, Snow, and Battles

"**Sorry about the lack of outro people. I was in the car with no plug," Breezyfeather says. "Grr... Ichigo... hey, Kisshu?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Would you mind getting something for me?" **

"**Like?"**

"**You know!"**

"**Not gonna get it, baka."**

"**GRRRRR" For some reason, people just stopped reviewing! I mean, I still get some but not as many. I'll give a shout out to Kisshufan4ever for always commenting, as well as AmazingNicole93 and animeguysaremylife. Thanks guys!**

Ichigo pushed on through the snow with difficulty. She wasn't used to having resistance on her shins or a bitter wind forcing her back. The snow in the air made it difficult to see her friends and was thankful that Pai could track her if he had to. The other Mew's would also be easy to track because of their pendants, but if they couldn't return to the ship they would be unable to. Kisshu was staying close to Ichigo, Tart near Pudding, and Lettuce, Pai insisted, stayed near him. Koro and Jet were each floating above the clouds in search of civilization.

Ichigo's fingers were freezing, but not numb yet. She was glad that Kisshu had forced another pair of gloves on her. Her wings had frost on them, but she couldn't do much to help that other than maybe fly. "Kisshu, my wings are freezing," she said. He looked at her, eyes flashing concern, then floated up.

"Here, lets fly. It'll do us all some good," he said. "Pai, Tart! Let's go up in the air!"

"That's kinda dangerous," Pai said, but picked up Lettuce bridal style anyway. Tart looked nervous as he grabbed Pudding around the waist, then jumped up into the air. He pulled her into the air with him while Kisshu helped Ichigo into the air. Pai jumped up, taking Lettuce with him. The white clothes looked out of place on him, compared to his usual attire of black and purple. Ichigo flapped her wings, then gasped as she was forced backward. She did a few flips in the air before slamming into a snowdrift,upside down, with a groan.

"Ichigo," Kisshu cried out, teleporting to her side. She moaned, the snow stinging her face.

"That hurt," she said, rolling over and sitting up. She winced when she tried to move her wings.

"Dang, my wings," she whispered. Her words were lost in the wind and she took off her gloves on her right hand. She reached behind her and winced as she felt warm, sticky fluid come off on her fingers. She brought her freezing hand back to her face and stared at the red liquid, then groaned.

"Oh, no! My kitten's hurt," Kisshu murmured, reaching behind her. She pulled her gloves back on as Kisshu placed his gloved hands on her wound. A glow started up, but then Kisshu gasped and his touch vanished. Ichigo turned around to see him rubbing his hands, grimacing. "It won't let me heal you," he said.

"We'll have to get to civilization faster, then," Pai said, landing nearby with Lettuce. "If she's wounded, then things could get bad out here—fast!"

"Alright. Ichigo, I'll have to carry you," he said, picking her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving her wings out slightly because they hurt. Kisshu jumped into the air, followed by Tart and Pai with their Mew's. They had to battle the fierce wind in order to get up to the sky, and a few times Tart almost dropped Pudding. Kisshu wouldn't let his grip on Ichigo falter and then they were up past the harsh winds. Ichigo tried moving her wings but yelped in pain. It was like her wings were on fire!

Kisshu looked at her in concern and scanned the ground below, then his eyes widened. "Look! Down there!" Ichigo and the others followed his gaze and then Pai gasped.

"That's the military camp we were trained at," Koro cried, appearing above them. Pai nodded.

"Wait," Pudding said. "Are those... Chimera Animas?"

"Oh no," Tart cried, dropping Pudding. She screamed and Ichigo cried out.

"Pudding! Kisshu, hold this!" She handed him the Mew Aqua and he stared at her. Then, she pushed against Kisshu and dove after her friend, spreading her wings. She gasped at the pain but grabbed Pudding's hand, pulling her up. Ichigo floated there, pulling Pudding up to her chest. They stayed like that for a moment, then Ichigo gritted her teeth and dove down toward the camp.

"Ichigo," Kisshu cried. "No! They'll find out that-"

"That's a price I'm willing to pay for innocent people, whether they're humans or not," Ichigo screamed, trying not to get battered by the winds.

"Mew Mew tsubasa Strawberry-"

"Mew Mew Pudding-"

"Mew Mew Lettuce-"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

The transformed, Lettuce remaining in the air in case she was needed, while Ichigo and Pudding continued down. They somehow made it down to the ground near the Chimera Animas, none of which looked familiar. One of them looked like a real chimera, and one of the others was a seal with a turtle shell and a head of a tiger. Another one was a mutant monkey with black bat wings and the last looked like a mermaid and fire wings. Ichigo and Pudding glared at them as they turned toward them. Ichigo noticed two aliens cowering near the wall and hissed.

"Pudding, cover me," she said, diving toward them. Pudding nodded.

"Pudding Ring! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno," Pudding shouted, aiming for the mermaid. She hit it dead on and Ichigo grinned.

"Winged Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Flight!" Ichigo shouted. The Chimera Anima disintegrated and she looked back at the aliens, panting. She smiled. "Don't worry. You think that maybe you can give me a hand with this?" One of the aliens grinned, sporting twin swords.

"I'll help out, whoever you are. You clearly aren't one of our kind, but we've got some Chimera's to deal with," he said. Kisshu grinned, teleporting next to Ichigo. She shot him a questioning look at his empty hands.

"I gave it to Pai. He can attack with one hand, remember?"

"And still hold onto Lettuce?"

"She's got her Power Extension up to give you a hand."

"Oh."

"Kisshu?" the alien with swords gasped out. Kisshu grinned, his Sais appearing in his hands.

"No honorific?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"We don't do honorifics here," Kisshu explained, then grabbed Ichigo and pulled her away from the attacking Chimera.

"Okay," Ichigo said confused. "Thanks, by the way."

"We'll distract it and then you can attack it, Ichigo," Jet said, swinging his grappling hook. Tart and Koro nodded.

"Fuu Rai Sen," Pai shouted, hitting the chimera Chimera Anima. Kisshu and Tart dove in to attack it, then Ichigo attacked. They jumped out of the way of her attack, but the Chimera Anima wasn't so lucky. It disintegrated, allowing Ichigo and the others to move on to the others. Ichigo and Pudding were panting from exertion, something that didn't usually happen.

"Why is it so hard to attack?" Ichigo asked.

"I dunno," Pudding panted, but put on a determined face. She turned to the monkey Chimera Anima, and then glanced at the other one. "Taru-taru, see if you can get these two next to each other!"

"Fine. And-"

"She's not gonna stop with the nickname, Tart," Koro called, locking on to the seal. "Fire!" The gun shot out several bullets, which slammed into the seal. It stumbled toward the monkey, then Tart used a beam of lightning to make it fall against the monkey. It worked and they crashed against each other. Pudding grinned.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" The two were encased in her attack and Pudding turned to Ichigo. "Hurry! They won't stay like that for long!" Ichigo nodded.

"Kisshu, cover me!"

"Gotcha, kitty cat!" Ichigo ran toward the two, fighting back the urge to go to sleep from the cold. She jumped into the air, hoping to attack from above.

"Keep it in that thing," Koro shouted, seeing the giant gumdrop begin to quiver. Lettuce landed a feet feet away, shivering but looking determined.

"It's gonna break, but I'll stall it," she said. "Lettuce Castanets!" Then, the two Chimera Anima broke free of their prison and Lettuce attacked. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" The two Chimera Anima stumbled back. "Now, Ichigo!"

"Ribbon Strawberrrrrry Flight!" Ichigo glared at her opponents as she attacked, and then they disintegrated. Ichigo landed on the ground, panting. She glanced at Kisshu, who was looking happy. Ichigo's transformation dissolved, leaving her standing on the ground in her white coat. Pai tossed her the ball of Mew Aqua and she caught it with a grin. She then turned to the aliens, who were gawking at her.

"Listen, we've found a way to save the planet," Ichigo said hastily.

"Yes. You can't tell anyone—_anyone—_about this encounter," Pai said, landing next to her. Kisshu's Sais disappeared and he draped a hand over his lover. Pudding and Lettuce became their normal selves again and walked over.

"Geez, it's freezing out here," Lettuce shivered. But, she looked much more comfortable as a human than a Mew.

"I know. That's why we have to find Aki," Kisshu said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Um, yes, Kisshu, sir," the boy who helped them said, bowing. "He happens to be not far from here at the moment. He is supposed to be coming to assess our training in a few days."

"That's good. If I could just get a computer, then I should be able to locate his precise location," Pai said, taking Lettuce's hand. He pulled her toward the the door and then one of the boys jumped in front of him.

"Wait, Pai," he said. "Who are these girls? Are they humans? And what are you doing back so quickly?"

"We've found a solution. We should be able to restore the planet, we just need Aki's consent," Jet said, looking at the boy pointedly. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Joe. The one who fought with you is called Julius, and our training instructor is Kerry," he said. "And once again, who are these girls?"

"This is Momomiya Ichigo," Kisshu said, smiling down at her. She grinned back and nodded at Joe.

"My friend here is Midorikawa Lettuce," Pai said, nodding at her. She smiled at Pai and bowed to Joe.

"Pleased to meet you, Joe-san," she said. He stared at her like she was crazy.

"I'm Fong Pudding," Pudding said, doing a flip. Tart looked embarrassed, but laughed at her as she fell into a snow drift. She popped up out of it with a laugh and then grabbed Tart, who yelled and then laughed.

"Uh, those are kinda weird names," Julius said. "Midorikawa?"

"No, those are our last names. In Japan, where we're from, we say our last names first, then our first names," Ichigo explained. He looked very confused. "Just call me Ichigo."

"Okay," he said.

"And you can call me Lettuce, and her Pudding."

"Those are still weird names."

"Get over it," Koro said. "We're freezing out here, and we just saved your lives, so please let us in." Jet nodded and the two aliens pulled the metal door open, revealing an air lock. They all hurried into it and the door behind them closed. Warm air filled the room, making Ichigo and the girls sigh with content. Kisshu and the other aliens pushed forward into the room, pulling open another metal door. Ichigo and her friends followed, pulling off coats and gloves. The sight of the room inside made the girls blink.

They couldn't believe the resemblance from this to their own rooms! It was like a regular living room on Earth! There were couches and coffee tables, as well as a coat rack with names above it. Some Ichigo and the others could read because they were written with strange symbols that they were unfamiliar with. Joe came over and looked at the girls skeptically. Ichigo shifted the ball of Mew Aqua to her other hand as she shrugged off her coat, wincing as it came over her injured wing. She pulled it lower on it and grimaced, tears stinging her eyes. Kisshu noticed her discomfort and darted to her back.

"Let me help, kitty," he said. She let her arms fall to her sides and gasped as the discomfort it placed on her wing. He winced and slowly brought the coat over her wing, trying to ignore her little gasps and squeaks of pain. When he got it off, he gasped at her bloodstained shirt. "That must hurt a lot," he gasped. She nodded.

"I didn't notice it much before, but now that the air is on it it hurt so much!"

"No wonder it would heal when I tried it," he marveled. "How come you're always getting hurt?"

"Maybe because I'm a—well, maybe because you love me!" He narrowed his eyes at that, but the pained smile on her face told him that she was joking with him. Joe and Julius were staring at her back in shock, then her ears and tail.

"What the heck? How come she has wings?" Julius asked.

"Long story. Do you have a medic anywhere around here?" Kisshu asked. Lettuce was taking off her coat and caught sight of her friend's wound. She gasped, dashing over and leaving the coat abandoned on the floor. She quietly inspected the wound and grimaced, then her eyes widened.

"Wait. Ichigo, you got this when you tried to fly in the wind, right?"

"Um, yeah," Ichigo grimaced as she brushed some of the feathers aside. Kisshu was looking at the green haired girl in concern.

"What's wrong?" Pai asked.

"This wound wasn't made by the wind pulling her wings back. It was made by a sharp, very sharp weapon, that had a lot of force propelling it," Lettuce told them gravely, pointing out the way the wound went. "You see that? That's a clean cut, not a tear made by force."

"Was that-" Kisshu gasped. Pai nodded.

"It was our stowaway. It had to be," Pai said. Ichigo pulled the snow pants and boats off while Lettuce struggled to get hers off. Finally, all of them had left their clothes in a discarded pile on the floor.

"It must have been a bow and arrow, or a throwing knife. She was in the air when it happened," Lettuce said. Ichigo was starting to feel dizzy.

"Hey, can we fix this please?" she asked. Kisshu nodded, starting to pick her up bridal style but stopping at her mew of pain.

"Sorry, Koneko-chan!"

"It's okay," she said. He supported her with his shoulder and looked at Joe.

"Well? Don't just stand there, get her a medic," he snapped. Joe nodded, disappearing. He reappeared seconds later with a long eared lady holding a box of medical supplies. She took a look at them and the ball grasped in Ichigo's hand, then knelt on the ground and grabbed a bunch of bandages.

"Okay you guys. Let's help her and ask questions later, okay?"

"Fine by me," Kisshu said. Lettuce and Pai stepped forward to help but the medic waved them off.

"This would calls for experienced hands. Kisshu, lay her on the floor face down," she said. He nodded. Ichigo got onto her hands and knees and lay with her head facing the side and her back up. "Okay, hon, can you extend your wings?" Ichigo did this with a whimper. "Well, whatever happened, bone severing was not part of it," she said. She grabbed something that must have been antiseptic and poured it on Ichigo's wing. She gasped, then sighed.

"It's a pain relieve and antiseptic, Ichigo," Pai explained. "We ran out of it on the ship, which is why we couldn't give any to you when you got hurt."

"Makes sense," she said. Next, she felt a slight pinch in her arm and jerked in fear, the memory of needles invading her mind. She blinked when she felt Kisshu holding onto the hand without the Mew Aqua.

"That is just to jump start your regeneration system. It'll be healed in a day or two," the medic explained.

"Oh, Julius? Would you mind doing me a favor?" Tart asked. Julius looked at him, taking in his hair bands. Ichigo made a note that he didn't have any yet(**Like I said before, I think the hair bands have something to do with rankings, so this guy isn't as highly ranked as Tart. And this guy is three years older than him!**). "I need you to go and find Aki for us. Ichigo is the only one that can release the Mew Aqua, and we need to do it as soon as possible. We need his permission, so we'd like to get that as soon as possible, too."

"Fine, Tart, sir," Julius said, teleporting out. Tart grinned and Pudding gave him a hug.

"Nice job, Taru-taru!"

"Stop calling-"

"Don't waste your breath, Tart," Jet and Koro said at the same time. Tart glared at them but was secretly enjoying the attention he was getting. A blush rose to his cheeks and Pudding laughed. Lettuce smiled at the two and watched closely what the medic was doing. She was now wrapping the base of the wing with bandages.

"Uh, Miss?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to have to cut off your shirt for this next part."

"Fine." A blush rose to her cheeks too at the thought of having Kisshu see her topless. He didn't seem to mind, perverted thoughts rushing to his head. The nurse made her sit up for a second and she took the opportunity to pull her hand free from him, then slap him across the face. That snapped him out of whatever perverted fantasy he was having. He pouted and she stuck her tongue out at him. The medic wrapped the bandage over her shoulders, then around her waist to keep it in place. She grinned at her handiwork and handed her a new shirt. It was white.

"Don't go flying for a few days," she said. Then, she looked at the boys. "Now, would someone care to explain? I know you just returned from Earth, but why bring these humans with you? And why does this one have cat ears, a tail, and wings?"

"Uh, it's a long story," Kisshu said.

"Well, I'm waiting to hear it," the lady said. "The name's Mary, by the way."

"Okay, well you already know who we are," Pai said. "This is Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding." He pointed to each one in turn. Lettuce smiled and Pudding waved, then did a flip.

"STOP FLIPPING, MONKEY GIRL," Koro finally shouted. They all stared at him and his face got red. "What? It drives me nuts!"

"You mean bananas?"

"Shut up, Tart! Or should I say, Taru-taru!"

"Thats it! Prepare to die!" Tart jumped on him and they wrestled for a minute before Koro got the upper hand. Tart hissed, then spit in his face. The older alien gasped and let him up to wide the spit out of his eyes, then Tart jumped on him again.

"Enough, you two," Pai shouted. "You're acting like spoiled brats!"

"I see nothing's changed," Joe laughed.(**Yay! I know this is random, but this is page 70!**) Tart and Koro glared at each other while Pudding collapsed in laughter. Ichigo sighed.

"Why did you bring back these humans?" Mary asked. "Did you conquer Earth?"

"We found an alternative to living on Earth," Jet said. "Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded, holding up the ball of Mew Aqua.

"What's that?" Mary asked.

"This is Mew Aqua," Pai told her. "It has restorative properties. We can use it to restore this planet and save everyone. That's why we need Aki."

"But why are the girls here?" Joe asked. Ichigo looked at Pai and Kisshu nervously and Pai nodded. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding stood up, pendants in hand. Ichigo tossed the Mew Aqua to Kisshu, who caught it with a grin. Ichigo grinned at her friends and they all held up their pendants.

"Mew Mew Tsubasa Strawberry-"

"Mew Mew Lettuce-"

"Mew Mew Pudding-"

"Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew!" Joe and Mary gasped. The three girls finished their transformations and had their eyes closed. They slowly opened them, lifting their faces to the two aliens. Joe had his swords in hand and had them at the ready.

"Not a step closer! You're our enemy," Joe hissed. Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who looked exasperated.

"What the heck is going on here?" a black haired alien asked, teleporting in with Julius. Julius was looking at them in confusion. Ichigo and the others turned toward the black haired alien, and then Kisshu and the aliens bowed. Ichigo and her fellow Mew's followed suit, used to Japanese culture. "What are you girls doing here? Kisshu, what were you thinking, bringing the enemy here?"

"Please hear me out, Aki, sir," Kisshu said, straightening. He walked over to Ichigo and gave her a hug. She didn't return it but looked annoyed.

"Does he do this to every girl?" she asked. Aki glared at her and she sighed.

"When I first attacked, my Chimera's were stopped by Ichigo here," Kisshu said. "She was the first Mew, and then she met her teammates. They became more of a pain then."

"And then we helped out, but we still couldn't beat them. We detected a strange energy signature that responded to them and we started researching it, and we found that it was a substance called Mew Aqua," Pai said. Kisshu handed the orb to Ichigo, who held it up. It glowed and her body responded. "The Mew Mew's respond to the energy it gives off, and Ichigo is the only one that can release it." Ichigo's ears twitched.

"And you brought our enemies here why?" Aki asked again.

"So that she can release the Mew Aqua. We'll be able to restore the planet. We just need your permission first, sir," Pai said.

"How do we know that we can trust these girls?" Aki asked. Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding looked at each other nervously.

"This is why," Kisshu said. He swooped in front of Ichigo and planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened and then narrowed, but she didn't fight back. Aki and the others were staring with wide eyes. Finally, Kisshu pulled back, smirking. She sighed and looked at him calmly.

"Normally she would have come after him with a baseball bat," Pudding laughed.

"I would have?" Ichigo blinked.

"We have to release it as soon as possible," Pai said. "Our people are dying!"

"Yes, I agree with that," Aki said. Then, the lights went out. They all cried out, but could still see for the light Ichigo gave off. They looked around in confusion, then Pudding yelped.

"Its a snow monster," she cried, pointing out the window. They all turned to look and Pai gasped, staring at the figure that looked like an alien floating outside the window.

"It's him!"

"Who?" Aki cried.

"The stowaway," Ichigo cried. "Winged Strawberry Bell!"

"Lettuce Castanets!"

"Pudding Ring!"

The three girls dove for the door and pulled it open. "Ichigo! Matte!" Kisshu cried, but they had already pulled the door shut behind them.

"Let's finish him fast!" Ichigo said, opening the airlock.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Kisshu cried, appearing outside. He had thrown on his coat and pants and was trying to see them through the snow. Ichigo and the other girls dove toward the alien, who smirked at them.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush," Lettuce cried, but her attack froze before she could hit him. He laughed and dove toward Pudding, who jumped away.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding cried. He dodged and dove at Ichigo, who jumped out of the way.

"Ribbon Strawberry Flight!" He teleported out of the way of the attack and reappeared behind her.

"You're too slow," he hissed. Ichigo's eyes widened as she remembered when Kisshu said that. She jumped away and he grabbed her tail. She screamed in pain and then the grip on her tail vanished. She whirled around to see Kisshu wrestling on the ground with the stowaway.

"Dakoto, you stay away from my kitty," he shouted.

"Kisshu," she whispered, then her grip on her bell tightened. She wasn't about to let her friend die. "Kisshu, watch out," she cried, preparing to attack. He glanced at her and teleported away from Dakoto. "Guys, give me some help!"

"On it!" Lettuce said.

"Hai, na-no-da!" Pudding cried.

"Mew Power Extension!" They all turned to see who had shouted and gasped at the purple, blue, and black light beams going to the sky.

"Minto! Zakuro! Tsikiko," Ichigo cried.

"Mew Power Extension," Lettuce and Pudding yelled. Ichigo and Kisshu glanced at each other and nodded, then started toward Dakoto.

"If you think that you can beat me, you are sadly mistaken," Dakoto said. "Prepare to die!"

"**I had to end the chapter there," Breezyfeather says apologetically. "Sorry! But my friend is talking to me and I can't hold my focus to much."**

"**No surprise there," Kisshu said. "Baka," he coughs. Zetta 13 13's whispers in Breezyfeather's ear and her face lights up. Breezyfeather glares at him and then leaves the room for a second.**

"**Shun, Dan, you interested in reading a chapter before it's posted?" she asks.**

"**Yes!" Shun yells.**

"**Fine, here's what you have to do..." Five minutes later...**

"**GET ME OUTTA THIS TRAP," Kisshu shouts. Zetta 13 13's laughs.**

"**Not a chance," she replies.**

"**DIE, CRAZY!"**

"**If anything, you're the crazy one."**

"**Shut up."**

**Pai looks indifferent. "She has a point. You might wanna stop bugging her, because she has a sharpened wooden stick."**

"**It's bamboo you moron." Zetta 13 13's dog comes over and starts sniffing the keyboard.**

"**Why is she reading-" Shun starts.**

"**First of all, she's a dog. She can't read. And because she's not an idiot," Breezyfeather snaps.**

"**Shut up, idiot."**

"**You're the idiot."**

"**I said shut up!"**

"**I'm the one writing this!"**

"**So?"**

"**..."**

**LISTEN UP PEOPLE! THIS IS IMPORTANT! MY COMPUTER RECENTLY GOT INFECTED WITH A VIRUS CALLED ANTIVIR SOLUTION PRO. IT WILL AFFECT MY UPDATING, SO IF I DON'T UPDATE IN A WHILE IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS PAIN IN THE BUTT VIRUS. Those of you that have had viruses can sympathize, but please don't hate me people! i'll do my best to update, but I'm not promising anything. So, please stick with me and keep an eye out, okay? Thanks!**

**I GIVE ALL OF THE CREDIT OF THIS OUTRO TO MY FRIEND ZETTA 13 13'S. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO USE HER NAME IN THIS OUTRO. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	15. Finally

"**Okay, next chapter! I'm gonna enjoy writing this and then reading it again," Breezyfeather says with a grin.**

"**Well, will you please get on with it, then?" Kisshu asks. Ichigo nods eagerly.**

"**Maybe... maybe not..."**

"**Baka ka," they both shout.**

"**Geez, touche," Breezyfeather grumbles.**

"**Get reading," Zakuro says.**

"**Hey, I didn't say-"**

"**Can it!" Breezyfeather shuts up. "Thank you," Zakuro says. "This is a good song. Check it out."**

.com/watch?v=cent7PL45gI

"Who is this Dakoto guy anyway?" Ichigo cried, diving out of the way of Dakoto's sword.

"He and Izumi were both lined up next to go to earth next to me. Dakoto was eliminated from the competition early on, but kept coming back to harass Izumi and me," Kisshu explained between attacks. He dove down to try hitting Dakoto in the chest but missed.

"So he's got some issues with you, too?" Ichigo said, diving from behind and raising her bell to strike. He whirled around and brought his sword down on it, but she used it as a shield and didn't loosen her grip.

"Pretty much," Kisshu said. He flew at Dakoto and managed to clip his shoulder with the Sai. Dakoto gasped and stumbled, but then recovered quickly. Ichigo and Kisshu jumped back, flying up into the wind. Ichigo was facing into the wind, flying against it to stay aloft(**Just to clear up any confusion, when she transforms her wings are changed and don't hurt her**).

"This isn't working," Ichigo said, starting to shiver.

"I know," Kisshu said through gritted teeth. "For now just keep attacking. I'll come up with a plan."

"Gotcha," she said, diving down again. She darted behind Dakoto quickly and kicked him forward. He fell into the snow and while he was trying to get up, she attacked. "Ribbon Strawberry Flight!" He gasped, teleporting out of the way at the last second. Ichigo hissed, turning, trying to see where he had gone. Then, she felt a hand on her neck. She gasped, jumping away. She whirled to see Dakoto smirking at her. Kisshu appeared behind him and brought his swords down on his shoulder, actually cutting into flesh this time. Dakoto cried out in pain but whirled around, swinging his swords.

Kisshu jumped back, blocking the blows with ease. Then, the force of one knocked Kisshu onto the ground. Dakoto pinned him to the snow with a foot on his chest and raised the swords. "I will enjoy this," he hissed.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY _FLIGHT_," Ichigo screamed, tears in her eyes. Dakoto and Kisshu looked up at the attack and Dakoto jumped off of Kisshu, giving him enough time to teleport out of the way of the attack. Ichigo smiled at him as he glanced at her. She realized the warm stinging in her eyes and her eyes widened. She made to wipe the tears away, but Kisshu beat her to it. He teleporting in front of her and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"You do love me, despite what you say, don't you?" he said. Ichigo's eyes threatened to tear up again and she didn't trust her voice, so she nodded. He smiled warmly at her and hugged her back. "You saved me."

"I would have done it for any of my friends," she said, blushing. He chuckled.

"You wouldn't have screamed like that for any of your friends," he smirked, pulling back. Ichigo glared at him(**Okay, smooth Kisshu. You just ruined the moment. xD**) and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You idiot," she said, shaking her head, but she was smiling.

"I hate to ruin this touchy-feely moment, but I have revenge to take," Dakoto smirked, diving at them. Ichigo and Kisshu jumped out of the way. They landed a little ways away in crouches, Kisshu holding his daggers up and Ichigo with her knuckles white around her bell. They glanced at each other again and Kisshu dove for Dakoto.

"This is the end, Dakoto," Kisshu shouted. Dakoto smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, _Kisshu_," he laughed, letting loose a throwing knife. Kisshu and Ichigo gasped and Kisshu dove away, but it locked onto him. He glanced back, noticing that it was still on his tail and gasped, then shot up toward the sky. He dove down, moving fast. He quickly teleporting behind Ichigo and hissed in her ear before he had to leave again.

"Ichigo, the Mew Aqua rod!" Ichigo's eyes widened and she nodded, then Kisshu was gone.

"Ichigo! Use the Mew Aqua," Shirogane shouted, appearing over a ridge.

"Shirogane?" Then, she closed her eyes and nodded. "Mew Aqua Rod!" It appeared in her hand and she grinned. She held the Mew Aqua to the staff and it glowed, merging with it. Her eyes brightened, as did the glow she was giving off. Then, her feet left the ground. "Mew Aqua DROPS!" She started to spin around, bubbles flying out of the staff. She spread the bubbles throught the sky, then held up the wand. It glowed to such an extent that no one could look at it without being blinded. Everything was white, though, so Kisshu and the Mew's had to close their eyes and cover them with their hands. Then, the light died down, revealing Ichigo floating there. Kisshu's eyes were wide with shock and happiness, and he stopped running for a second to stare. But, that was enough time for the throwing knife to pierce him.

He gasped as the sharp knife shot through the left side of his chest, near his shoulder but lower. It missed his lung, but it was still enough of a wound to be fatal. Kisshu pressed his hand to the wound, his body curling. He coughed, spitting out blood. Shirogane stared in shock and quickly ran through the snow to Kisshu's side. Kisshu was breathing hard, his vision slipping between being focused and being unfocused. Dakoto was smirking and then his face showed pure shock. He fell forward, landing in the snow with his face down. He didn't move again. Shirogane looked behind to see Koro holding his gun. He was glaring at Dakoto's corpse in anger, then turned to Shirogane.

"Take him inside. We have to heal his wounds as soon as possible. But first, pack some snow on it," he said. Shirogane nodded, taking fistfuls of snow and pressing them against Kisshu's chest. Kisshu moaned at the cold but Shirogane bit down on his tongue, knowing that this was necessary if Kisshu were to live. Then, he picked up the green haired alien and hurried over to the airlock. Koro took Kisshu from Shirogane and teleporting inside, then the airlock opened. Shirogane hurried inside and closed the door, then entered the other door.

Mary was bent over Kisshu, giving him a shot. Then, she made him sit up. Kisshu groaned, then blinked. "Where's Ichigo?" he coughed.

"She's using the Mew Aqua," Pai said. Kisshu nodded and grimaced as the movement pained him.

"Hold still. I'll have this fixed up in a little while, Sir Kisshu," Mary said, pressing gauze pads to his back and chest. He let out a strangled gasp at the pain and Tart winced.

Outside, Ichigo landed in the center of a field of snow. She opened her eyes, looking around at the white. Her face fell. "This was supposed to restore it to its original state," she said, looking up at the sky. She wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead and then jerked._ Wait—I'm sweating? I'm on a giant ball of ice, this makes no-_ She gasped, taking another look around.

She was standing in the middle of a giant, grassy green field. There were flowers all over the place, and many plants that she didn't know the names of but were surely not related to Earth. She stared around, her eyes bright at the beauty of this world. She laughed, taking to the air. She spread her arms out on either side of her, flying through the air. She did a flip, then circled, taking in an areal view. There was no snow to be seen below her, and the temperature was perfect. She smiled, spotting the military station. She flew toward it and landed silently, her transformation dissolving. She quickly opened the door, running in through the airlock. Her wand was still in her hand and she pulled the door open, attracting stares from all of them. She smiled.

"You guys have to come see this!" she shouted, pointing out the door. Mary had just finished putting the bandages on Kisshu and he stood up, then swayed from loss of blood. Ichigo ran to his side and supported him. He smiled at her and she was practically bouncing with excitement. "Can you teleport us outside?" He nodded, and then they were standing in the airlock. She gave him a questioning look but he was panting, so she got the message. She helped him forward, then got an idea. "Kisshu, close your eyes."

"But-"

"Close your eyes!" He chuckled, but obliged. She helped him to the door again and opened it, then stepped out. She supported him as he stumbled blindly out of the station. She smiled at his puzzled expression.

"Why is it so warm?"

"You can open your eyes now, Kisshu," she laughed. He opened his eyes and gasped, his jaw dropping. He took in the grassy field and then his face brightened.

"Oh my gosh! We did it! You did it! You saved out planet," he shouted, pulling her into a hug. There were tears in his eyes and he looked like an excited child. Ichigo smiled at him and hugged him back. Tsikiko and the others came running up, Tsikiko in the lead. She was waving her arms above her head and Ichigo caught sight of her.

"Tsikiko!" she cried. Kisshu let her go and Ichigo ran to her sister. They hugged, and then Ichigo gave all of them hugs.

"You did it, Ichigo," Lettuce cried. Zakuro was smiling, while Mint even looked happy.

"I have to admit, that was awesome," Mint said smugly.

"That was so cool," Pudding cried, jumping around. Pai and the aliens smiled at the Mews' happiness, then Ichigo turned to them again. She looked at Kisshu, and he stared back. Tsikiko instantly knew what was going on. Ichigo had to choose between Kisshu, and her friends. Kisshu seemed to have recovered since he saw his planet, and how he was staring Ichigo down with searching eyes.

The two stepped forward, about three feet from each of their comrades. They were still five feet away from each other, out of reach for both of them. "Ichigo, are you going to go back with them?" he asked quietly. Ichigo looked unsure and bit her lip nervously. Her tail twitched, setting off the bell. The two jerked at the sound, then looked at each other.

Ichigo felt a rush of feelings that she found difficult to identify. She did notice her longing, and her sadness. She thought about it for a moment more, then closed her eyes. She looked at him then, and smiled sadly. "I think... I think that I'm going to go home," she whispered. "Can you promise me something, though?"

"It depends on what your asking," he said sadly.

"I want you to promise that as soon as things return to normal here, you'll come back to earth. And maybe I'll come back then," Ichigo said with a smile. Kisshu looked at her, his ears drooping.

"As long as you promise me something," he said, looking at his feet. She looked at him inquisitively.

"What is it?" He paused.

"That you'll kiss me." Ichigo smiled, walking forward. She walked silently so he thought that she hadn't moved. Then, she grabbed his hands. He looked up at her in surprise to see her soft, smiling face. "Ichigo..." he whispered. She pulled him into a hug, then looked up at his face. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. Her face was red, but she didn't care. Kisshu's eyes were closed in contentment as they pressed their lips together. After a while, Ichigo pulled back, looking at him with sad eyes. She turned away, walking back toward her friends.

Kisshu watched her sadly, trying not to go after her. Finally, his childish side beat his better judgement. He teleported in front of her, scaring her so much that she fell over. "Geez, Kisshu, don't do that!" she cried. He laughed, helping her to her feet. "What is it?"

He smirked, leaned over, and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and he pulled back. "Thanks for the kiss," he said, then burst out laughing. Tsikiko and the others looked clueless, but Ichigo started shouting at him.

"Baka! Come here, you little pervert," she shouted. She chased him around the meadow, him laughing and floating the whole time. She grabbed at him but each time he escaped by a hair. Tart was smiling, then floated over to Pudding. He tapped her on the shoulder and moved to the other side, making her look over the wrong shoulder. She laughed, turning. He floated out of her reach and she laughed harder, trying to jump up and grab his ankle.

Tsikiko smiled, taking to the air. She flew amongst the clouds, catching sight of several aliens on the ground below. They looked surprised, then the younger ones ran around laughing. Tsikiko smiled, doing a flip. She circled around, going back toward Ichigo and Kisshu. Pudding and Tart were both still chasing each other, but Ichigo and Kisshu were no where to be seen. She looked around for her sister and looked at Pai. "Did you see where they went?"

"What to you mean? They're right over... where did they go?" Pai gasped, looking around. Tsikiko followed his gaze, but still saw nothing.

"Should we look for them?" Tsikiko asked.

"He'll be back with her so that she can go with you soon, he's not that dumb," Tart said. Koro and Jet nodded.

Ichigo and Kisshu walked through the newly grown forest. They couldn't believe how big the trees had gotten already. Ichigo sighed happily, reaching up at the leaves and tree branches. "Why did you take back those trees and other plants from earth?"

"We were going to introduce a new species here," Kisshu said. "Your trees are so beautiful and lush, so we thought that we should bring some here. Plus, I personally love the Sakura trees. They're so beautiful in the spring... but not as beautiful as you, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled at him, then walked straight into a tree trunk. She fell down with a yelp, then laughed. Kisshu shook his head and helped her up.

They kept going through the forest, then stopped when they came upon a crystal clear stream. They silently agreed to stop there in a patch of sunlight, sitting down on a large rock. The sun shone down on the two and Ichigo stretched out on the rock with a content sigh. Kisshu laid back, his head cushioned by his hands. He smiled and closed his eyes. Ichigo blinked, staring at him.

As she looked at him, she felt a rush of sadness... and that longing again. She was puzzled. She thought that would have vanished as soon as they promised to go to earth, but... Then, a realization struck her.

"Ichigo, I'm really going to miss you," Kisshu said with a sad smile.

"Kisshu... wait," she said. He blinked at her and stared into her kind eyes, then his widened. "Kisshu, I don't want to go back yet. Not unless you can come with me. So I'll wait a little while longer."

"Koneko-chan!" Kisshu cried happily, hugging her. She smiled, hugging him back, then pulled back. He looked at her curiously and then she surprised him. She turned her head and brought her lips to his. His eyes widened, then closed slowly. And to make his day, she actually kissed him back! When they pulled back, his eyes were shining happily.

"I love you Kisshu," she whispered, leaning against him. He smiled at her and they sat there for a while, staring down at the crystal stream. Kisshu smiled. Things were finally working out between them, and he was happy. Finally.

"**Awww, so cute!" Breezyfeather says happily. She looks ecstatic. "I had fun writing this. By this, I mean the story. Sorry people, but it's finally over. Thanks for sticking by me, and here's some other happy news: I FIXED MY VIRUS ISSUE!" She smiles proudly.**

"**Anyway, I'm really hoping that you guys liked this story! I'm thinking that many of you did, since I got a lot of positive feedback! Thanks to all of you that reviewed and stayed with me through the whole story, starting with The Psychotic Alien that we all enjoy and then this. I'll be working on a different fanfic that I haven't finished yet, but I'll be posting a new Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction soon," Breezyfeather says. Zetta 13 13's smiles and Ichigo sighs happily.**

"**It's finally over!"**

"**Well, there are still other stories that I'll be writing... including a request for a schoolyard romance for Pudding and Tart. That should be interesting... should that be a oneshot? hm. Let me know on that one," Breezyfeather says. "Anyway, thanks again! Expect some new stories soon! Sayonara!"**


End file.
